Conflictos amorosos
by LexSilverStar
Summary: ¿Alguna vez deseaste poder estar en el lugar de Misaki? Si es asi, debes leer esta hisotria. Todos los hombres del manga/anime Junjou Romantica, enamorados de ti. Todo comenzara desde que inicies un programa de intercambio a una universidad en Tokyo, Japón; tu llegada cautivará a muchas personas y dará inicio a un conflicto. PersonajesXLectora. EN ESPERA Y EN PROCESO. PACIENCIA.
1. El Joven de Hermosos Ojos Verdes

**Conflictos amorosos**

 _ **Summary: ¡Hey! Tu, si tu ¿Alguna vez deseaste poder estar en el lugar de Misaki? Si es asi, entonces tienes que leer esta hisotria.**_

 _ **Todos los hombres del manga Junjou Romantica, deseando poder estar contigo e interesados en ti (si incluso Misaki también esta interesado en ti), enamorados de ti.**_

Lectora x Todos

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la original, si van a salir los personajes de Junjou romántica, con los mas lindos, guapos y sexys hombre que tiene la historia, pero eso no quiere decir que habrá spoilers, es una versión mia, en el que TU LECTORA, eres la protagonista (si eres hombre no importa, déjalo asi o imagínate como mujer)… puede que de repente hay uno que otro spoiler pero tal vez solo sea breve.

Como se me hace algo cansado poner eso de lectora entre llaves les dire algo

Voy a poner asi NL eso quiere decir que es el nombre de ustedes, sin llave ni paréntesis, asi se me hace mas sencillo

Oh vamos, no me digan que nunca desearon tener a los personajes de Junjou Romantica enamorados de ustedes, creo que cualquiera sobretodo cierto escritor famoso * cof* Akihiko *cof*

Genero: No Yaoi, es Harem Reverse (una mujer rodeada de muchos chicos guapos y encantadores)

Quiero aclarar algo…. Nah, ustedes se darán cuenta que personajes van a aparecer en la historia, pero a la vez se darán cuenta de que habrá mas un romance con uno de ellos, por lo que cuando se de, ustedes y ese personaje serán la pareja principal

 **-Dialogo-**

" _Pensamientos"_

\- Tu idioma natal -

TP = TU PAIS

TA = TU APELLIDO

NL= NOMBRE DE LECTORA

 _ **.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 **Capitulo 1 El Joven de hermosos ojos verdes**

Era genial, era increíble, aun no salias del asombro pero sabias que era real, habias logrado obtener uno de tus mas anhelados sueños posibles: habias logrado por fin poder ir a Tokyo, Japon, aunque fuera por cuestiones de escuela.

Te encontrabas bajando del avión del aeropuerto internacional de Tokyo, cargando contigo una mochila de doble correa la cual después de sacarla del compartimiento de la parte de pasajeros, te la pusiste en la espalda, te sentias emocionada y a la vez nerviosa, era la primera vez que estabas en un programa de intercambio y es que de tu universidad en TP sacaste tan excelentes calificaciones que pudiste llevar a cabo los tramites para poder llevar a acabo el intercambio a cualquier país

Habias decidido ir a Japon ya que te fascinaba mucho, su cultura se te hacia interesante y la comida te llamaba mucho la atención. Tus vacaciones de verano las aprovecharías para poder empezar a integrarte al ambiente de Japon.

Te sentias algo rara el hecho de que ibas a dejar tu país por un año, aun recordabas la conversación que tuviste

 _-o0o-Flash back-o0o-_

 _ **-Cuídate mucho TN**_

 _ **-Si, descuida, será divertido**_

 _ **-Sabes que si necesitas algo, me puedes llamar**_

 _ **-Jjajaja, si claro, descuida, no es que me fuera una eternidad ni nada por el estilo**_

 _ **-Sabes, te voy a extrañar**_

 _ **-Yo también, ojala pueda verte**_

 _ **Tal vez en algun momento nos podamos volver a ver.**_

 _-o0o-Fin flash back-o0o-_

 **-Según la dirección que me dieron en el programa de intercambio… -** comenzaste a leer la hoja donde tenias apuntada la dirección y con la familia japonesa con la que estaría viviendo para poder poner en practica tu japonés y poder familiarizarte, además de que aquella familia estaban encantados de tener en su casa (al menos eso te mencióno tu asesor, el encargado de los programas de intercambio).

Seria emocionante pasar tu quinto año de la carrera en administración de empresas, era el utlimo año que estarías estudiando esa carrera, según la hoja, estudiarias en la universidad Mitsuhashi, una de las universidades mas solicitadas en Tokyo y en Japon, claro, después de la universidad de Tokyo y de Osaka, claro

El taxista llamo tu atención diciendo que habían llegado a tu destino, le pagaste, te pusiste tu mochila en la espalda y bajaste a sacar tus 3 maletas.

Habias visto por libros, revistas e internet mas o menos como eran las casas, departamentos, condominios, etc de Japon, ese complejo de apartamentos que tenias enfrente de ti en TP, seria como vivir en una zona "nice" (por asi decirlo)

El lugar era precioso, debía de tener 3 bloques de apartamentos de planta baja y un piso y con 50 apartamentos. El numero al que debias de ir era el numero 101. Comenzaste a caminar para buscar el apartamento, subiste las escalera poco a poco, au te faltaban unos 6 escalones.

 **Hola ¿Necesitas ayuda?-** sonó una voz detrás de ti.

Cuando te giraste de donde provenía aquella voz, viste a un joven de unos 28 años, castaño, un poco mas alto que tu, ojos castaños y usaba unos lentes, vestia un elegante traje, bueno, no tan elegante, pero si era formal.

 **-Oh, hola, no se preocupe-** le dijiste cortésmente **\- Aunque, no se si me pueda auxiliar, estoy buscando el apartamento 101 ¿Sabe donde queda?**

 **-Es donde vivo**

 **-¿Eh? –** dijiste sorprendida, captando la idea **\- Espere, ¿A caso usted es la familia Takahashi?**

 **-Oh vaya, eres la estudiante de intercambio de la cual, nos mencionaron en la notificación del programa**

 **\- Oh si, mucho gusto, mi nombre es TN**

 **\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Takahashi Takahiro –** te dijo muyb cortésmente.

Dentro del apartamento, Takahiro te había ofrecido sea te o café, tu aceptaste el café.

Comenzaron una platica amena en el que te pregunto muchas cosas, entre ellas le habias dicho tu edad, 23, que provenias de TP, etc, te miraba con una tierna mirada, decia que tiene un hermano menor que es 4 años menor que tu. Te veía con una mirada tierna, no te desagradaba, pero te sentias rara, es que, casi nadie, o al menos, tus vecinos en TP, hacían alguna platica contigo, como si fueras aburrida, Takahiro era agradable.

Escucharon un ruido y en eso, la puerta de la casa se abrió y cerro, unos pasos se escuchaban y pudiste ver que llegaba un joven castaño, un poco mas bajito que Takahiro, era bien parecido,pero lo que mas te llamo la atención fueron esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, eran bastante llamativos.

 **-Tadaimas –** dijo aquel joven, mas o menos le calculabas unos 17 - 18 años.

 **-Misaki, bienvenido –** dijo Takahiro - Misaki, quiero presentarte a TN TA, ella es la estudiante de intercambio de TP que se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros por un año-

 **-Hola, mucho gusto soy TP – le extendiste la mano para saludar y le diste una sonrisa.**

 **-Ho…Hola, encantado de conocerte-** dijo Misaki.

Tu llegada había sido en Mayo, la entrada a clases seria el 31 de agosto, tenias unos meses de descanso antes de entrar a la universidad.

Misaki te pregunto en que universidad entrarías a estudiar y le dijiste que en la universidad Mitsuhashi ya que era a la que te enviaron por tu programa de intercambio. El estaba sorprendido, pues el te dijo que el quería entrar a esa uiversidad ya que se estaba preparando para el examen de admisión.

 **-Pero no me esta yendo bien, es decir, acabo de regresar de hacer un examen prueba y obtuv C**

 **-Vamos Misaki, no te desanimes -** Takahiro trato de animar a su hermanito.

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿No le aceptaran en la universidad con esas notas?–** y era cierto, no tenias idea de como evaluaban en Japon

Takahiro te explico que para poder ingresar a una universidad sea cual fuera, en Japon, te evaluaban con cierta cantidad de letras: si tenias 5 A, era altamente probable que fueses aceptado en la universidad, si tenia B, también había posibilidad, si tenia C, era un poco mas complicado, pues la nota que uno necesitaba para esa universidad era de tener minim B, pero no podias tene D, o como salieran, en pocas palabras, lo mas aceptable que a un estudiante se le permitia tener en el examen de admisión era tener solo 1 C.

 **\- Bueno Misaki, creo que será necesario que tengas un tutor, mi mejor amigo dela universidad, le pediré si puede ser tu tutor –** le dijo Takahiro a Misaki

 **-Perdonen –** comenzaste a interrumpir y es que tu quería conocer la ciudad pero no querias sonar descortes **\- Es que…**

 **-¡Es cierto! –** dijo Takahiro **\- Misaki, ¿Por qué no le muestras la ciudad a TN?**

 **-¿En serio me mostrarias la ciudad? –** le preguntaste a Misaki muy ilusionada y feliz.

 **-Claro –** te dijo MISAKI

 **-¡Gracias! –** le dijiste dándole un gran abrazo, lo cual se sintió Misaki algo extraño y a la vez sonrojado

Los dos habían llevado mas de unas horas por la ciudad, en el tiempo que llevaban caminando por la ciudad, Misaki y tu se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, se la habían pasando riendo, fueron a comer, estaban platicando acerca de lo que les gusta; tu le dijiste que te gusta mucho cocinar, escalar arboles Misaki te decia que a el le gusta mucho el manga y al igual que a ti el cocina; habían muchas cosas en común.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Llevabas solo unos 5 dias y te habias encariñado mucho con esa familia, al igual que ellos, te habias ganado mucho su afecto y no es que no te hubieran tenido confianza ni nada, de hecho, el mas tierno contigo fue Takahiro, que según sus propias palabras, eras como una segunda hermanita lo cual te dio un poco de pena y la pena de Misaki de ver asi a su hermano, a ti solo te dio risa, eran una familia muy encantadora

Como agradecimiento y por cortesia y porque querias ayudar. les ayudabas a prepara la comida, aunque te decian que no pasaba nada, les dijiste que no te sentirias comoda si no les ayudabas un poco. Los dias que les ayudabas a cocina...

 _"Parece extraño, pero... se siente como una familia"_ eran los pensamientos de Misaki, verte cocinar. Al comer los 3 juntos, el ambiente era muy acogedor.

Unos 10 dias despues, Misaki tuvo que ir a la universidad Mitsuhashi para llevar a cabo, el segundo examen prueba, el ultimo que se puede llevar a cabo antes de realizar el examen definitivo que se llevar a cabo el 21 de Julio. Habias decidido acompañar a Misaki a la univesidad no solo para conocer la ruta para llegar, sino tambien para apoyarlo en lo que necesitara.

Habian pasado unas 3 horas desde que Misaki habia entrado a hacer el examen prueba. Lo esperabas en unas jardineras de la universidad, y es que desde que Misaki entro a hacer el examen prueba, habias querido hacer el recorrido pero unos encargados te dijeron que no podias, les explicaste que eras una estudiante de intermcabio y tu situacion, te dijeron que el recorrido para los de nuevo ingreso, asi como para los de intercambio por lo que te dijeron que sin esperabas a alguien mas, que esperaras en las jardineras que estaban en la entrada de la universidad.

Despues de un rato, viste que Misaki salia algo triste, le preguntaste que sucedia y te dijo que no le habia ido bien, habia sacad una D, te djo que si eso seguia no podria ingresar a la universidad. No sabias si las palabras ayudarian, asi que decidiste algo mas: le dijiste que fueran a comer un helado, despues de todo hacia calor. Jalaste a Misaki de la mano para llevar a comprar un helado, miemtras el mencionada solo podia observar como le dedicabas una tierna y feliz sonrisa. Era para que Misaki no se sintiera tan mal de no haber pasado el segunod examen prueba. le explicaste que no se preocupara, que lo iba a lograr.

" _Es la primera vez que una chica pasa tanto tiempo conmigo"_ pensaba Misaki solo observándote, cuando te giraste a verle con una sonrisa, Misaki solo pudo sonrojarse un poco (aunque tu no te dieras cuenta de su sonrojo). Estaba feliz de como te preocupabas por el, pero a la vez sentia que te estaria causando molestias y el no queria eso.

Después de haber caminado un rato por las calles y haber comido el helado, ambos regresaban muy tranquilos. Ambos comenzaron a reir, había sido un momento muy agradable, tu primera vez estando en un país extranjero (como alumna de intercambio claro) y habias hecho un gran amigo. Misaki estaba feliz, aquel gesto que hciste para que no se sintiera triste, de verdad que estaba muy feliz "Estoy feliz" penso Misaki muy feliz.

Ambos estaban llegando a la casa de Misaki, el primer abrió la puerta que ambos pudieran pasar.

Misaki se había quedado mudo, tu no supiste porque pero cuando te giraste para ver el interior del apartamento pudiste observar que se trataba de Takahiro, el cual era abrazado de manera amorosa por un joven, parecía de la misma edad que Takahiro, unos 28 años, cabello platinado y unos ojos lila muy bonitos.

 **-Oh ~ Misaki, TN hola –** dijo **Takahiro – Usagi, por favor, suéltame –** decia Takahiro con una sonrisa aun con el mencionado abrazandole de manera posesiva y un poco **\- Dejenme presentarles a mi amigo de la universidad Usami Akihiko, Usagi, el es mi hermano –** dijo señalando a Misaki

El mencionado hombre Akihiko, solo volteo a verles y poso sus ojos primero en Misaki **– Oh, ¿Es tu hermano? –** dijo Akihiko y luego tuvo una sonrisa egocéntrica **\- Je, no se parecen en nada**

Misaki solo tuvo una mueca de desagrado. Te habias dado cuenta de la mirada de Misaki

 _ **.-.-.-.-..**_

 _ **.-.-.-..-.-.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.—**_

Hola que tal!

¿Qué les parecio mi primer capitulo?

Yo sabia que estarían felices de un fic de esta manera de junjou romántica

Bueno, no se hasta cuando podre actualizar, pero mientras, espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute

Al menos yo si tenia ganas de un fic en sentido harem reverse, yo se que es yaoi pero no me digan que nunca desearon ser Misaki y jeje como ven, Misaki también esta entre los chicos lindos que estarán locos por ustedes ;)

Ya se, se que fue corto, pero el próximo capitulo les gustara mas y será mas largo,


	2. El Famoso Novelista

Que bueno que sigan mi historia

Espero muchos reviews y recomendaciones

Genero: harem reverse

 **-Dialogo-**

" _Pensamientos"_

\- Tu idioma natal

TP = TU PAIS

TA = TU APELLIDO

NL= NOMBRE DE LECTORA o TN = Tu Nombre…. Cualquiera de las dos es posible o puede que solo ponga lectora, asi sencillito, cualquiera de estas tres opciones se entiende que son ustedes :3 :3

 **-o0o-….-o0o-** cambio de escenario

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.**_

 **Capítulo 2 El Famoso novelista**

Te encontrabas caminando junto a Misaki, el segundo claramente estaba un poco molesto, pero a la vez se veía nervioso. No sabias que decirle, es decir, aunque ya llevaras mas de una semana viviendo con la familia Takahashi, aun asi, no es que fueras alguien de confianza (según tu punto de vista, pero no el de Misaki ni de Takahiro). Tratabas de buscar palabras de aliento para apoyar a Misaki, bueno…. Lo ibas a intentar.

 **\- Misaki –** le hablaste al mencionado el cual se giro a verte, ambos habían detenido el andar **\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –** Bueno, no eran palabras de aliento como tal, solo trataste de hacer una platica para ayudar a Misaki a distraerse, aun podias recordar la platica

 _ **-o0o-Flash back-o0o-**_

 _En la casa de Misaki y Takahiro, el ultimo estaba hablando contigo y con Misaki. Les decia que Misaki, por cuestiones de tener que mejorar en sus estudios para el examen de ingreso a la Universidad Mitsuhashi, debería de estar con su mejor amigo para que le asesorara; además, también se quedaría a vivir con su amigo, al menos, hasta que Misaki terminara sus estudios de la universidad._

 _ **\- Bueno, supongo que comenzare a vivir sola entonces –**_ _dijiste mientras comenzabas a levantarte del sillón de la sala._

 _ **-¿Eh?-**_ _dijeron sorprendidos Takahiro y Misaki._

 _ **-si -**_ _dijiste_ _ **\- Takahiro, es que supongo que como te vas a ir a trabajar a otro lugar y Misaki se va a ir a vivir con tu amigo, yo debo de buscar un lugar en donde vivir.**_

 _ **-¿Eh? Pero…. NL… -**_ _trataba de decirte Misaki que no había necesidad de que te fueras_

 _ **-NL, tienes porque-**_ _te dijo Takahiro._

 _ **-Es que no seria correcto vivir en casa de tu amigo sino se me invito, además, aunque pudierse vivir contigo Takahiro no podría acompañarte debido a que mi plan de estudios y el programa es aquí en la universidad Mtsuhashi, no puedo cambiarme a otro lugar –**_ _continuaste explicando razones por las cuales ibas a buscar donde vivir y donde obtener un trabajo._

 _ **\- ~No te preocupes por eso NL, ~ hable con Usagi y el muy amablemente te acepta a que vivas con el, al menos, hasta que termine tu programa de intercambio ~ –**_ _te dijo Takahiro_

 _ **-¿Eh?**_

 _La verdad, no te esperabas eso….Bueno, a lo mejor un poco, Misaki mas o menos se imaginaba aquello por parte de Takahiro, su preocupación por ti, y es que el directamente te dijo que te veía como otra hermanita, cosa que te hiso sentir un poco apenada._

 _ **-o0o-Fin flash back-o0o-**_

De cierta forma, sentiste que Takahiro te había adoptado como hermana postiza, algo que te daba ternura y a la vez un poco de pena. Ya habían llegado al lugar donde vivía Akihiko, era un gran edificio bastante lujoso, como esos de los que ves en TP, en las zonas ricas, lo "nice" (por asi decirlo).

La verdad es que ambos estaban sorprendidos, y no tanto por el edificio o condominio, que de por si, era muy lujoso, sino por lo que vieron en el interior. Después de haber subido por el elevador, habían buscado el departamento en el que vivía el amigo de Takahiro, Misaki tenia la llave con la cual ambos podrían ingresar al departamento.

En el momento que ambos habían entrado el departamento, ambos quedaro con las bocas bien abiertas ¡O.o! … y es que enfrente de los dos era un gran departamento demasiado lujoso, una sala de estar muy lujosa, una mesa de centro de cristal, unas cortinas delgadas pero finas, el lugar tenia una excelente iluminación y es que el departamento tenia unos grandes ventanales.

 **-¡Wao!-** Misaki y tu no pudieron evitar asombrarse del lugar.

 **-Incrieble, este lugar es asombroso-** dijiste **\- ¿Dónde estará? –** te referias al amigo de Takahiro.

Ambos, bueno, al menos tus 3 maletas y una de Misaki las dejaron al lado de uno de los sillones. Comenzaron a caminar por ahí en sala, observando que el lugar era muy impresionante.

 **-Qu…. –** Misaki solo se estaba quedando viendo aquel libro **\- ¡GUUAAAAHHH! –** había pegado al grito al cielo, lo cual te giraste para ver que había puesto una mirada bastante enojada.

 **-Misaki, ¿Qué pasa? -** dijiste **-¡Wao! –** dijiste sorprendida.

La verdad es que esos libros que estaban al lado del regazo del sillón de tres te sorprendieron un poco, o mejor dicho, eran mangas, sabias de mangas porque a ti te gustaba un poco el manga, bueno, al menos el shojo, y eso porque una amiga tuya de la universidad te dio a leer una y te gusto mucho. Te sorprendio ya que no sabias porque Misaki se había puesto asi hasta que agarraste uno de los tomos de ese manga y comenzaste a leerlo; no tenias una mala lectura del japonés, pero eso no quería decir que podrias leer bien algunos libros, sin embargo, no estabas tan oxidada por lo que solo habían pocas palabras que no entendias pero el contenido si lo comprendiste y con lo poco que leíste te diste cuenta de la molestia de Misaki.¿, aunque te dio un poquito de pena y risa.

Misaki al ver los libros, primero la portada y luego ver el contenido **\- ¡Como se te ocurre usar a mi hermano en esto! –** dijo Misaki tomando el tomo y subiendo por las escaleras para buscar al escritor.

 **-Misaki, espera-** fuiste detrás de Misaki.

Seguiste a Misaki por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta alta, donde al parecer, habían muchas habitaciones. Entre alguna de esas habitaciones había una con la puerta medio cerrada, suponías que esa debía de ser la habitación de Usami Akihiko, además, al parecer, no fuiste la única en sacar esa conclusión, Misaki ya se había acercado a la habitación para abrirla de golpe. Misaki había abierto la puerta de golpe y comenzó a reclamarle al escritor diciéndole que como se le ocurria hacer algo relacionado con su hermano. Tu estabas observando todo desde la entrada de la puerta de la habitación de Akhiko. La habitación tenia mas peluches que una juguetería.

Ambos si que estaban sorprendidos ya que en la habitación del novelista habían juguetes como trenes, un centenar de peluches, varias banderas de diferentes países, en la cama, una cama bastante amplia estaba un gran oso de peluche y al lado de ese peluche estaba el gran escritor y amigo de Takahiro apenas despertando. Los gritos de Misaki habían hecho que Akihiko se levantara como si fuera "zombie" y con una mirada llena de sueño y molestia, Misaki se puso nervioso

 **-Si me vuelves a interrumpir …. –** Akihiko no tuvo que decir nada mas. Su mirada fue mas que suficiente para dar a entender algunas cosas: 1.- tiene malos amaneceres, 2.- no le gusta que le despierten.

La mirada de Akihiko era de una cara completamente de enojo puro y un aura, que claramente: A Misaki le dio miedo y a ti te dio risa. Hasta que conocias a alguien mas con un mal despertar.

Te sentiste un poco mal por Misaki, pero no sabias que reacción tener: o sentir algo de lastima o sentir ganas de reir; y es que la cara que Misaki puso no tuvo precio.

Despues de un rato del mal despertar del escritor y del susto del milenio que Misaki se gano, los tres se encontraban en la sala de estar.

Akihiko les dijo que lo que habían visto era algo que siempre deseo, debido a que el siempre había querido estar en una familia de clase media y debido a que nunca tuvo una "infancia", quiso recrear cosas que los niños vivían por lo que comenzó a coleccionar juguetes y otras cosas hasta que vieron lo que vieron en su habitación.

Al lado de el, tenía el mismo gran oso de peluche con el que estaba durmiendo y les dijo que se llamaba Suzuki.

Misaki comenzó a molestar a Akihiko con cosas, que al parecer, eran ciertas, como el porque su orientación, como es su vida, etc… cosa que Akihiko confesó que eran ciertas y lo confeso con unas sencillas palabras: Si los medios se llegaran a enterar de todo, los tendría encima de mi por mucho tiempo.

Al parecer, Akihiko no tuvo una vida fácil durante su infancia, a veces hay cosas del pasado que uno quiere olvidar.

El primer dia, cada uno tuvo una habitacion para dormir _"Wao ... ¿Cuanto dinero tiene?"_ pensaron con gotas en la cabeza tu y Misaki. Tanto dinero tenia como para tener unas cuantas habitaciones y grandes en el interior de ese departamento, que se podia ver muy engañoso. No por nada, como te habia dicho Takahiro, Akihiko fue el ganador del premio Naomori, un premio muy respetado que se les da a escritores en Japon, ya habias escuchado de ese, por lo que te fascino que gran talento para escribir tenia Akihiko.

Misaki habia hecho la cena, los tres se encontraban comiendo, estaba deliciosa la comida era lo mas exquicito que habian probado. Le habias dicho que cocinaba muy bien y que tenia un gran don, cosa que sonrojo mas a Misaki.

Le preguntaste a Akihiko acerca de a que se dedicaba, no era lo mismo que te lo dijeran a que lo supieras por tu cuenta. Querias iniciar una conversacion, para que los 3 se conocieran un poco mejor y se hicieran amigos. Aunque al principio Akihiko era reservado y serio, el hecho de que tu y Misaki estuvieran bromeando y haciendo una charla muy amena, hiso que se sintiera mas comodo, era algo que jamas olvidaria.

De hecho, Akihiko sentia que era de esas conversaciones entre familia que siempre mantienen a la hora de la comida.

Habian terminado de comer, tu lavaste los trastes y tu y Misaki fueron guiados por Usagi a sus habitaciones. Tanto tu como Misaki ya tenian su propia habitacion, te encontrabas en la tuya acomodando tus cosas, tu ropa, etc... Tu primer dia viviendo en esa casa, aunque la principio la sentiste fria, se volvio acogedora.

Ya llevabas viviendo con Misaki y Akihiko unas tres semanas, el tiempo que llevabas viviendo con ellos, Misaki y tu hacían todas las labores domésticas del lugar; entre esas tareas, Misaki era el que hacia la comida, desayuno, etc... todo el tiempo.

Durante esas tres semanas, pudiste observar el progreso de Misaki siendo asesorado por Akihiko, al principio no el agradaba la idea de que el escritor le ayudara, debido a que una vez le hiso un comentario de que no estaba haciendo ningun esfuerzo, sino que estaba haciendo un minimo de esfuerzo, lo cual, hiso que Misaki que un dia se saliera del departamento todo furico.

Lo habias seguido hasta un parque donde habia una pareja con su hijita de unos 5 años llevandosela de los columpios.

 **-o0o-Flash Back -o0o-**

 _ **-Misaki -** le hablaste. Lo habias visto irse a sentarse a una banca del parque._

 _ **-NL -** se sorprendio en verte_

 _- **Misaki, dale una oportunidad**_

 ** _-Siento como si me subestimara_**

 ** _-Tal vez solo es algo estricto_**

 _Ambos seguian hablando y al final, le hiciste ver que solo le diera algo de paciencia y que veria como las cosas cambiaban_

 **-o0o-Fin Flash Back-o0o-**

 **-¡Genial! -** dijo Misaki levantando las manos llenas de felicidad **\- He mejorado mucho**

 **-Aun asi, en dado caso que llegaras a pasar el examen, estas cubriendo al lugar como un sustituto -** le recalco Akihiko.

 **-Eso lo se, no me lo tienes que recordar-** dijo Misaki con una cara de fastidio mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio que esta en el estudio privado de Akihiko.

 **-¡Hola! -** dijiste despues de haber tocado la puerta y haberla abierto **\- Escuche hace rato que iba subiendo que por hoy Misaki ya termino y ya estan desocupados.**

 **-Asi es NL -** te dijo Misaki mientras se levantaba de la silla.

 **-Bueno, aprovechando que los dos estan aqui -** dijiste a Misaki y Akihiko- **Aqui tienen su ropa, solo es cuestion de que la guarden en donde correponde**

 **-Gracias NL -** dijo MIsaki **\- Hare la cena**

Era el ultimo dia antes de que Misaki hiciera su examen de ingreso a la Universidad Mitsuhashi. Habías escuchado y visto el progreso en los estudios de Misaki. Akihiko podia ser un gran tutor, a pesar del primer mal encuentro y primera mala impresión entre Misaki y Akihiko, el ultimo había hecho un gran avance con Misaki para que tuviera un buen estudio y pudiera realizar con éxito su examen.

Era el gran dia, Misaki debia de hacer el examen de ingreso a la universidad Mitsuhashi, fuiste a acompañarlo para darle todo tu apoyo. Akihiko se habia ido temprano ese dia, no sabias a donde _"Lo mas seguro que se fue a hacer algo de su trabajo como escritor"_ pensaste.

Habian llegado a tiempo, Misaki se sentia algo nervioso,pero le dijiste que no se sintiera asi, que veria como todo se solucionaba.

 **-Misaki, ¿A que hora termina ese examen? -** le preguntaste.

 **-Eh... Etto... termina a las 17:00 hrs**

 **-Bueno -** le empezaste a decir mientras dabas media vuelta **\- Misaki, me ire a conocer un poco la ciudad, vendre a verte cuando salgas**

 **-Eh si claro**

 **...**

Habian pasado unas horas, ya eran las 17:00 hrs, Misaki salia con la mirada baja y es que se sentia algo inseguro, pues no tenia idea de si habra logrado pasar el examen, en eso, levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que estabas enfrente de el.

Le preguntaste que tal en el examen y sol te dijo que no se sentia seguro. Le diste un regalo pequeño para poder animarlo y es que era un tomo del manga favorito de Misaki, llamado The Kan, cosa que hiso que el animo de Misaki subiera, perote pregunto si no fue molestia.

Misaki, para eso nos tenemos, para apoyarnos cuando mas lo necesitamos - -Siempre hay que apoyarno, pero un regalito de vez en cuando no le hace daño a nadie - le guiñaste un ojo.

Misaki se sonrojo, pero se sentia feliz. Le diste un abarzo, el cual, gustoso lo acepto

- **Ya veras Misaki, como lograras ingresar -** le animaste a Misaki y es que el habia revelado un dia de estudio que habia sido tenso, que el queria entrar a la carrera y a la univseridad que su hermano habria podido entrar, debido a que ellos quedaron huerfanos cuando el tenia 8 y su hermano Takahiro 18, por lo que el no queria causar molestias a su hermano.

Aunque querias decirle que no debia sentirse culpable, no le hiciste cambiar de decision, despues de todo, cada persona tiene sus razones, no hacerle cambiar a otra opcion, pero lo que le dijiste era que no se exigiera mucho (ya le habias dicho que no se sintiera culpable, pero Misaki te dijo que el queria hacer eso debido a que era su deseo, por lo que respetaste su decision); por lo que le pediste un favor: que al entrar a la universidad, que ambos disfruten su vida como univeristarios y como jovenes.

 _"Una promesa que nunca rompere Lectora"_ penso Misaki. Lectora le habia apoyado mas veces de las que podia recordar. ¿Que era lo que sentia respecto a lectora? Era mas que un cariño de amistad... seria...¿Amor? AMbos pasaban una conversacion muy animada. Son eso momentos en los que Misaki pensaba que jamas querria olvidar.

 **-o0o-….-o0o-**

Misaki, Akihiko y tu estaban arreglando todo para festejar el cumpleaños de Takahiro, después de que había pasado un mes y exactamente faltaba uno o dos días para que llegaran los resultados del examen de Misaki.

Por pura suerte, Takahiro había salido y no se encontraba en casa, por lo que, gracias a que Misaki tenia juego de llave de su casa, los tres pudieron entrar y preparar las cosas para el cumpleaños de Takahiro.

Pasaron unas 4 horas, era eso de las 7 de la noche.

 **-¡Feliz cumpleaños Takahiro!-** dijeron Akihiko, Misaki y tu mientras le soltaban algo de confeti y serpentina. Takahiro acaba de llegar de la calle, era eso de las 7:15 pm.

 **\- Muchas gracias –** agradecio Takahiro

 **-Nii-chan, dejaste la puerta abierta-** era Misaki, quien se fue acercando hacia la puerta, pero en eso

 **-Usagi, por favor, déjame salir –** dijo Takahiro. Después de haberse "librado" del abrazo de Akihiko, Takahiro se fue acercando y presentando a la chica que estaba en la entrada **\- Quiero presentarles a Naoki Nadeshiko, ella y yo nos vamos a casar**

 **-Oh, felicidades Takahiro, sabia que lo lograrías –** decia Akihiko acercándose al lado de Takahiro y dándole la mano en forma de felicitación **\- En verdad que es muy bonita.**

Habias escuchado todo y habias alcanzado a ver el rostro de Akihiko cuando Takahiro menciono aquello, nada mas que no te esperabas la reaccion de Misaki (despues de que Akihiko habia dicho que se retiraba, que iba a comprar unos cigarrillos.

 **-¡ERES UN TONTO! –** dijo Misaki, gritándole a su hermano mientras se salía, dejando confundido a Takahiro

 **-Takahiro, lo mas seguro es que debe de estar cansado por tanto estudio –** le dijiste a Takahiro para que no se preocupara por su hermano **\- Déjame buscarlo**

Fuiste a buscar a Misaki y también a Akihiko. La verdad es que no sabrias mucho por donde buscarlos, pero no te rendirías. Estuviste buscando por los alrededores de donde esta la casa de Misaki y Takahiro.

Pasaron unas dos horas hasta que llegaste a una pequeña calle donde habían unas casas diferentes a donde Takahiro y Misaki viven, en esa calle viste a lo lejos que Misaki había pegado en la pared. Lo poco que alcanzabas a escuchar era que no era justo que Akihiko sufriera de esa forma, que no se merecia que haya tenido que pasar aquel acontecimiento. Akihiko solo tenia una mirada, una mirada que pudiste ver que aunque no dijera nada, su mirada estaba triste.

 **-Misaki no llores –** abrazaste al mencionado, el cual solo se quedo un poco quieto, pues tu abrazo era calido y lindo, cosa que al pensar en ello, le hiso sonrojar.

Te giraste para quedar enfrente de Akihiko **– Escuche todo –** le empezaste a hablar a Akhiko **– ¿Sabes algo? Si necesitas desahogarte o hacer algo o solo hablar con alguien ¿Sabes que puedes hablar, si? A veces es bueno que uno se desahogue –** le dijiste con simpleza y con sensibilidad y empatía a Akihiko.

Te acercaste a Akihiko y le diste un abrazo fuerte pero agrable y reconfortante, después te separaste pero el solo te sostuvo la mano, te giraste y viste como se recargaba en tu hombro.

Akihiko solo recargo su cabeza en tu hombro, le estabas dando unas palmaditas en la espalda, sentias un poco húmedo tu hombro derecho. Akihiko en verdad se le había roto el corazón.

Lo único que hiciste es darle un hombro en el cual llorar o solo sentirse apoyado. Miraste a Misaki el cual había dejado de llorar y el cual, le alzaste la mano para que recibiera un abrazo, el cual, al sentir tu mano tocando la suya, se sintió bastate sonrojado.

Akihiko solo dijo sus ultimas palabras, al menos, de esa noche **– Nunca he tenido necesidad de llorar ni he llorado enfrente de nadie….. son los primeros en verme llorar.**

Te sentiste triste por Akihiko debido a que viste que al menos no había tenido un apoyo respecto a que alguien le consolara; Akihiko, pudiste darte cuenta de que era alguien un poco reservado.

 **-o0o-…-o0o-**

Era otro dia en la casa del famoso escritor de novelas y de manga yaoi. Era el dia en que llegarían las calificaciones de Misaki de su examen de ingreso a la universidad Mitsuhashi.

Había sido la primera en levantarte. Querías hacer el desayuno como una muestra de cortesía y porque querias, era lo menos que podias hacer, después de todo, te estabas quedando de a gratis en el departamento de lujo de Usami Akihiko, por petición de Takahiro.

Fuiste a la cocina a buscar que hacer de desayuno, prepararias algo sencillo, ibas a combinar algo de comida japonesa y… bueno, harias un rico desayuno.

Estabas en la cocina cocinando el desayuno, tenias puesto un delante encima de tu pijama, una pijama de pantalón con blusa, color rosa con adornos de flores. Te habias amarrado el cabello para poder cocinar con tranquilidad. No tardaste mucho, ya te faltaba poco, solo ibas a servir los jugos.

 **-Buenos días –** era la voz de Misaki

 **-Buenos días Misaki –** le dijiste **\- ¿Qué tal dormiste?**

 **-Muy bien gracias NL**

 **-Misaki –** viste al mencionado cerca de la puerta, te fuiste acercando a **el - Misaki, el desayuno esta…¿Misaki? –** no pudiste continuar ya que lo veias de espalda, pero se veía temblando.

 ***gulp* Mis resultados ya llegaron –** dijo Misaki algo nerviso

 **-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ábrelo! -** le dijiste casi pegando el grito al cielo. Al parecer, o era algo tarde, o tu grito de emcion había sido la causa, pues visto a Akihiko bajar por las escaleras con su gran oso de peluche: Suzuki **\- Hola, buenos días Akihiko**

 **-Oh, Hola Usagi-san –** dijo Misaki girándose a saludar al escritor y luego, posando su atención en el sombre que tenia en sus manos.

 **-Vamos Misaki –** le dijiste al mencionado **\- De seguro te fue bien**

 **-No estoy seguro**

 **-Oh vamos, Takahiro no estaría de acuerdo con eso, si eres capaz –** le empezaste a animar a Misaki **\- Además, tuviste como tutor a Akihiko, estuve escuchando tus tutorías y Akihiko es asombroso.**

Misaki no se sentía seguro, pero con decisión, se sento en el sofá y comenzó a abrir el sobre. Estaban esperando a ver como le había ido hasta que Misaki les mostro las notas: 3 B, 1 C, el resultado minimo que requeria, pero además, había logrado 1 A; una excelente calificación para lo que necesitaba, pues el minimo para poder ingresar, necesitab en calificación numérica que seria 84 puntos y Misaki logro sacar 89 puntos.

 **-Takahiro se pondrá feliz de saber que lo lograste –** Akihiko le felicito.

 **-Claro, cuando me propongo a realizar algo, siempre lo cumplo –** dijo Misaki muy feliz, había logrado por fin haber entrado a la universidad que su hermano no pudo asistir.

 **-¡Felicidades Misaki!¡Estoy feliz por ti! –** le dijiste a Misaki corriendo a abrazarle.

No te diste cuenta, pero el haber halagado asi a Misaki, bueno, tal vez no fue eso, sino el abrazo tan afectuoso que le diste y después te alejaste, diciéndoles que ya estaba listo el desayuno.

Misaki había sentido esa mirada amenazadora por parte de Akihiko y no estaba equivocado, pues el aura oscura lo decia todo.

Misaki a pesar de eso, trato de no sentirse intimidado por esa mirada. Misaki se dio cuenta de que al parecer…. Los sentimientos de Usagi-san por su hermano habían cambiado.

 **-¡Misaki!¡Akihiko! ¡Les tengo una noticia! -** dijiste **\- No les habia dicho nada porque aun no era seguro y estaba a prueba, pero ...¿Que creen?¡Me contrataron! ¡Tengo una oferta de trabajo!**

 **-¿Eh? ¿En serio? -** dijo Misaki sorprendido.

 **-¡Si! Hace tres semanas -** empezaste a decirles a ambos **\- Mientras ustedes estaban enfocados en lo que fue hacer los estudios y asesorias del examen de ingreso a la Univerisdad Mitsuhashi, estuve buscando trabajo por varios lugares en Tokyo y tengo un trabajo como mesera en un restaurante muy visitado por muchos comensales, esta en el centro de Tokyo.**

 **-Felicidades lectora -** te felicito Misaki

- **Gracias Misaki -** le dijste a MIsaki dedicandole una sonrisa.

Esta accion claramente no paso desapercibida por Akihiko, el cual, tambien te dijo palabras de felicitacion

- **Estoy feliz por ti -** te dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **-Gracias Akihiko**

Akihiko veia con una mirada de mil demonios a Misaki por la atencion que habia recbido por parte tuya y Misaki, algo intimidado, pero trato de mantenerse firma, pero tenia una gran gota de nervios en la cabeza, era incomodo recibir esas miradas por parte de Akihiko/Usagi-san **\- Itadakimasu -** dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

Los dos, al llevarse bocado, y comenzar a disfrutarlo...

 **-Esta delicioso**

 **-Nah, solo me halagas mucho Misaki**

 **-No, en verdad esta delicioso el desayuno -** Dijo Misaki.

 **-Cocinas delicioso NL-** te dijo Akihiko.

 **-Gracias -** Te sentias feliz. Se sentia como tener a dos hermanos, uno mayor y otro menor.

Tenian una conversacion, en la cual, mencionaste que tu y Misaki tenian cosas en comun, cosa que cuando Misaki iba a responder, otra mirada por parte de Akihiko hiso que casi se atragantara con su comida.

Una nueva vida comenzarias a vivir a partir de ahora en adelante, muchos cambios sucederan y tendras encuentros de cualquier tipo con personas de las que menos te imaginarias.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-..-.-**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-..-.-.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Gracias por leer mi capitulo y la historia

Espero seguir recibiendo reviews follows favorites, etc….

Los vere en el próximo capitulo


	3. Universidad Mitsuhashi

Como les prometi, aquí esta el otro capitulo

Repito

Esta historia no es mia. Sino a su respectiva mangaka Shungiku Nakamura,

Solamente juego con los personajes

No es con animo de lucro

 _ **NOTA IMPORTANTE:**_

 **Como tengo que adaptar a los personajes en el genero harem reverse, puede que se de OcC en algunos personajes, aun no estoy segura, pero soo aviso por si ven un ligero cambio de personalidad en alguno de los personajes, como vuelvo a repetir, al hacer que los personajes de Junjou romántica se enamoren de ustedes lectores, tengo que hacer las personalidades de manera que se ajuste a la hisotria, eso no quiere decir que les voy a cambiar la escencia a los personajes, sino no hay chiste, pero eso si, habran unas escenas en donde la personalidad cambie un poco, para que tenga sentido.**

 **Por eso, si ven a personajes que les cambie ligeramente la personalidad, no me lo tomen a mal, solo es para que tenga sentido, es todo**

 **Gracias.**

Genero: Harem Reverse

Parejas: Todos x Lectora

Clasificacion K: Para todo publico, puede que sea K+ = mayores de 9 años.

 **-Diálogos-**

" _pensamientos"_

\- Tu idioma natal

 **-o0o….-o0o- cambio de escenario**

NL, TN o lectora = cualquiera hace referencia a que es tu nombre de repente puede que ponga asi [lectora] y eso será si no me gano la flojera de escribirlo asi.

TA = es tu apellido

Tienes 23 años.

TP = tu país

 _ **.-.-.-..-.-.-.—**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **-.-.-….-…-.-**_

 **Capitulo 3 Universidad Mitsuhashi**

Era un dia tranquilo, el cielo se encontraba despejado.

Habían pasado los meses desde que te quedaste a vivir con Misaki y con Akihiko. Era el dia de la ceremonia de ingreso y del comienzo de un nuevo año escolar en la Universidad Mitsuhashi.

Era emocionante, es decir, tu primer dia en la Universidad Mitsuhashi,en una universidad de Japon….. bueno, como primer dia no seria asi tal cual, ese dia solo era la ceremonia de bienvenida y seria mostrar las instalaciones para que aquellos de nuevo ingreso, de grados avanzados y aquellos de intercambio.

Ya tenias aviso desde hace días, que el dia de la ceremonia los estudiantes debían de ir vestidos de manera formal por la presentación, formalidad, entre muchas otras cuestiones.

Terminabas de cepillarte el cabello, te ponías un broche de moño (del tamaño de tu mano), te acomodaste el cabello de manera que tu cabello (que te llegaba a la altura de la cintura) caía onduladamente, te viste por ultima vez en el espejo.

Era temprano, 7:30, a 15 minutos les quedaba la Universidad Mitsuhashi.

Misaki estaba terminando de vestirse con traje (uno que su hermano le compro), ese dia, ambos estaban preparándose para la ceremonia de apertura a la universidad la cual era las 8:15

Misaki iba saliendo de su habitación y se encontró con Akihiko, el cual, también se encontraba saliendo. Después de un "buenos días", ambos bajaron hasta llegar al comedor.

 **-¡Buenos días! –** saludaste muy feliz mientras estabas en la cocina, agachada guardando unas sartenes que acabas de usar, que habias terminado de limpiar y secra y que las guardaste **\- El desayuno ya esta listo**

 **-¿Que va a ser? –** pregunto Akihiko

 **-Recordando el desayuno japonés que una vez Misaki hiso, lo intente recrear –** dijiste a Akihiko y a MIsaki **\- NO estoy segura de que me haya salido bien –** dijiste levantándote, después de haber guardado las sartenes, saliendo en dirección hacia Akihiko y Misaki.

 **-Graci…as-** dijo Misaki mas que sorprendido.

Tanto Akihiko como Misaki abrieron los ojos en forma de sorpresa. El segundo con un gran sonrojo y el primero con unos ojos llenos de ilusión; y es que estabas vestida con un pantalón de vestir color negro, unos zapatos de piso color negro, tenias puesta una blusa blanca, de cuello en forma de V, con un ligero adorno y estabas peinada con una coleta de caballo de lado, sostenida y adornada con el moño que te pusiste y no estabas maquillada, pero te veias realmente muy bien.

Ambos no podían salir de ese asombro. Te veias muy bien, muy…..linda. Era lo primero que ambos pensaron. Te acercaste a ambos para saludarles y darles los buenos días, por lo que les diste un beso en la mejilla a cada uno en forma de saludo., haciéndoles sonrojar y a Akihiko con mas deseos de recibir otro beso y mirando a Misaki como rival. Misaki te había preguntado que porque saludo de beso, no sabias porque pregunto eso, pero al decir que había sido en forma de saludo…ambos, tuvieron una mirada decepcionante, pues no había sido por lo que habían creido, pero aun asi, fue hermoso.

 **-Misaki –** le hablaste a Misaki cubriéndote un poquito la boca y tenias una sonrisa divertida **\- Tienes mal puesta la corbata**

 **-¿Eh? –** dijo Misaki observando que la corbata estaba puesta, pero había un nudo que no tenia que hacer nada ahí, en vez de ser un nudo de corbata, era un nudo de cuerda.

 **-Jejeje –** solo te dio un poco de risa al ver como estaba Misaki con la corbata mal puesta.

 **-¡Ah!**

 **-A ver Misaki –** te acercaste al mencionado, quedando enfrente de el. Tu y Misaki eran de la misma estatura **\- ¿Me dejas ayudarte?**

 **-Cla…claro –** dijo Misaki algo sonrojado

Esta acción de Misaki solo podia sentir la mirada matadora de Akihiko. Terminaste de arreglar a Misaki y te giraste para irte a desayunar. Akihiko había jalado a Misaki lejos para "hablar", Misaki

 **-Usami-sensei –** dijo Misaki observando a Akihiko **\- NL es la primera chica que pasa tanto tiempo conmigo y me quiere como soy, no me voy a rendir.**

 **-Elimando la competencia no es tanto problema -** dijo Akihiko con una sonrisa que le causo un ligero miedo a MIsaki **– Entonces yo tampoco me voy a rendir y no la voy a ceder a nadie.**

Tan solo te giraste y viste como Misaki y Akihiko se veía. Te dio un poco de risa. Aunque no sabias que esa mirada que se lanzaban era de determinación por ti, pero solo seria momentáneamente, esa mirada con rayos que Misaki y Akihiko lanzarían por recibir tu atención y tu afecto.

Los 3 terminaron de desayunar y ambos, te daban muchos elogios por la comida. Además de que te elogiaban la comida, era una competencia por hacer ver quien te quería mas e iban a salir. Antes de salir hubo un momento en que Akihiko te abrazo como la vez que abrazo a Takahiro cuando tu y Misaki lo vieron y Misaki trataba de sepárarlo de ti, justificando que se hacia tarde.

Querias mucho a Misaki y Akihiko, eran como unos hermanos para ti. Jugando de esa manera.

La ceremonia de ingreso, varios estudiantes se encontraban caminando hacia el interior de la universidad, todos iban arreglados, pareciera que sus vida normales no se verían interrumpidas, sin embargo, el ruido de la llegada de un coche les llamo la atención y cuando voltearon, observaron un auto rojo deportivo bastante elegante. De ese auto salias tu y Misaki y con los vidrios abajo, podían apreciar al famoso escritor Usami Akihiko.

Tu y Misaki iban caminando en dirección hacia la ceremonia de ingreso, sin percatarse de que eran observador por varios estudiantes, entre ellos, había uno en particular, con unos lentes, cabello como color castaño cenizo.

 **-o0o-…..-o0o-**

Era otro dia, el primer dia de clases en la Universidad, te habias levantado temprano, estabas bastante emocionada, comenzarías tus estudios, ya solo tenias que pasar el tiempo que el programa de intercambio duraba.

Estuviste en la cocina preparando el desayuno, no sabias si Akihiko los acompañaría a desayunar, por lo que nada mas habias hecho desayuno para ti y para Misaki, por el momento.

Misaki, también se había levantado y se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

Le dijiste a Misaki que tenias que adelantarte a la universidad ya que, como eras de intercambio, tenias que llevar unos pocos tramites, no eran muchos, pero que de igual forma, debias de ir para revisar que toda tu documentación estuviera en orden. Misaki te dijo que no había problema, aun tenia 45 minutos para estar listo y 15 para poder llegar bien a la universidad.

Las clases comienzan a las 8:30, apenas eran las 7:20, por lo que te despediste de Misaki; no sin antes, haber desayunado con el, aunque, antes de que ambos terminaran de desayunar, escucharon como una puerta de golpe se abria, dando paso a un escritor muy adormilado y cansado, el cual se encontraba sujetando con sus manos unas cuantas hojas, al paracer, era un trabajo en el cual, si no mal recordabas, lo debía de tener listo para hoy en la tarde.

Te levantaste a lavar tus trastes, acomodar tu mochila y despedirte de ambos, no sin antes, haber preparado rápido el desayuno para Akihiko.

Este te dijo que porque no mejor dejabas que te llevara con Misaki, pero le dijiste que debias ya de irte por cuestiones de tu intercambio.

Te despediste de ambos dándoles besos en la mejilla, bueno, como tenias los ojos cerrados y lo hiciste de rápido, no te habias dado cuenta de que Akihiko había empujado a Misaki con la mano, haciendo que quedara de lado, para que tu le dieras otro beso en la mejilla.

Saliste corriendo para tomar el tren y recordando la línea de tren que tomaste la primera vez que acompañaste a Misaki a hacer el examen de ingreso, no fue dificil ubicarte.

Habias caminado un rato hasta que llegaste al salón, ya habias salido de la sala de juntas y la dirección donde te dijeron que todo estaba en orden, además de que te dieron el grupo en el que estarías.

Al parecer, por lo que te habían comentado y por lo que viste, en las universidades de Japon, todos los alumnos, aunque sean de diferentes carreras, se juntan en diversos grupos para que les sean impartidas las clases. Era un sistema bastante complejo, pero eso significaba que podias aprender un poco de todo y de cada carrera. Era la primera vez que ibas a compartir grupo con otras carreras; como: leyes (o derecho como quieran llamarle), economía, filosofía y letras, literatura, química, medicina, etc…

Estabas en frente de la puerta del salón donde todo el tiempo que durara tu intercambio estarías tomando clase **-Buenos días –** saludaste al aire con una sonrisa y cortésmente, por educación, sabias que cada vez que llegabas a un lugar recibieras o no recibieras, conocieras o no conocieras a alguien, siempre debías de dar un buenos días. Se te habían inculcado esos valores, valores que en TP se han perdido, ni siquiera un buenos días hacen. Pensabas que te dirían un buenos días, pero ni siquiera eso, eso te dejo un poco consternada, es decir, era raro… _"De seguro es porque es el primer dia, mañana será otro dia"_ pensaste optimistamente, a veces pasa eso, que uno se pone nervioso por el primer dia de clases.

En el salón habían unos cuantos alumnos que se encontraban reunidos en pequeños grupos de tres personas. Lo mas seguro era que eran compañeros de años anteriores y que algunos habran tomado alguna clase juntos. Era obvio, como eras nueva, pues no conocias a nadie, ya después te acoplarias.

El salón era de diversos niveles, como un auditorio, de esos salones que sirve para que le profesor pueda ver a todos los alumnos, eran escritorios, todos unidos en el cual, los alumnos comparten y tienen a su vez su propia área de trabajo. Comenzaste a caminar en dirección a buscar un lugar, no querias buscar un lugar tan lejos por lo que buscaste un lugar en la segunda fila de los asientos, un lugar pegado a las escaleras, te sentaste y acomodaste tu mochila. En japon tenían la costumbre de usar lo que le llamaban "Carpetas" una mochilas pequeña, pero engañosas, eso lo sabias porque una amiga tuya, que había hecho igual un intercambio estudiantil hace 4 años de la carrera de Relaciones INternacionales, te dijo que ella había comprado una y que aunque se vean pequeñas, son muy engañosas, pues le caben muchas cosas; aun asi, tu mochila de doble correa estaba bien para ti, era bastante grande.

No te dabas cuenta de que algunos alumnos se te quedaban viendo

Todos los alumnos comenzaban a entrar al salón, iban llegando de a poco a poco, en eso, viste quien entro al salón, al parecer era el profesor que impartiría la clase de literatura. Era algo alto, cabello castaño, ojos castaños, mas o menos se veía de la edad de Akihiko.

El profesor se presentó como Kamijou Hiroki. Antes de que la clase pudiera continuar, el profesor te llamo para que pasaras al frente. Tu tan solo te fuiste bajando las escaleras bajando de nivel hasta que llegaste, que no fue mucho, solo eran unos pasos y ya estabas a la altura del profesor Kamijou

 **-Bueno estudiantes –** comenzó a hablar de una forma seria, tranquila y monótona **– Como podrán ver, ella es una estudiante de intercambio de TP y se quedara con nosotros –** se giro a verte **\- Por favor, preséntate**

 **-Si –** dijiste mirando a todos los alumnos universitarios que se encontraban en ese gran salón **\- Hola, mi nombre es NL TA, tengo 23 años, soy estudiante de la universidad de TP [es la universidad con mas prestigio en tu país] –** hiciste una ligera reverencia. Habias leído que los japoneses siempre hacen referencias por cuestiones de educación, menos mal que la hiciste bien, no querias ser grosera en un país que te permitio hacer la movilidad estudiantil en su país.

El profesor Kamijou te dijo que podias volver a tu lugar. Mientras ibas caminado no te diste que por un breve momento se te quedo viendo, el cual, ligeramente se dio cuenta de que se te había quedando viendo, por lo que discretamente volvió en si y comenzó a dar la clase.

Al principio hubieras pensado que literatura iba a ser aburrida, pues habias tenido algunos maestros que ya te habían impartido esa materia pero te la hacían muy aburrida y sin gracia; en cambio, el profesor Kamijou, aunque tuviera un tono de voz serio y monótono, la clase fue de lo mas interesante. El sabia de lo que habla, hacia que te quisieras adentrar mas en el mundo de la literatura. Aunque, también, no solo fue una clase amena por ello, sino por la reacción que sucedió después, como con el profesor tenias 2 horas de clase, hubo un momento en el que todo iba tranquilo, pero de repente había alumnos que se encontraban hablando o estando con el celular y el profesor Kamijou, de alguien que veias que era serio y relajado, viste como comenzó a lanzar todo lo que tuviera a la mano a aquellos estudiantes que no prestaban atención a la clase.

La verdad es que abriste los ojos de la sorpresa y después, solo fue breve, te dio un poco de risa, era raro que dejaran a un profesor hacer eso.

La clase transcurría con normalidad después de eso. Seguias tomando tus notas, pero algo que llamo la atención del profesor Kamijo fue que, cuando pregunto si nadie tenia dudas respecto, fuiste la única que levanto a la mano. Hasta donde recordabas de lo que el profesor Kamijou estaba hablando, mas que una duda, le habias hecho una ligera aclarcion, según lo que habias investigado en un articulo que había publicado. Algo que dejo sorprendido Kamijou-sensei.

El profesor Kamijou les dijo que la clase había terminado, te encontrabas guardando tu cuaderno de notas en la mochila, ibas a aprovechar la hora de descanso que tenias no solo para comer, sino también para buscar a Misaki para saber como le había ido en sus clases de su primer dia en su primer año.

Tan tranquila estabas que no te dabas cuenta de que habían algunos que solo se te quedaban viendo. Te levantaste tranquila y pegaste la carrera para poder comprar algo de comida y poder encontrarte con Misaki.

Solo un hombre castaño de 28 años, Kamijou sensei, se te quedo viendo, mientras salias del salón. Veía que eras la única que tenia un gran interés en la literatura y el debatirle (aunque no fuera tu intención) fue lo que mas le llamo la atención.

Habias comprado una botella con agua y tomaste una fruta, un platano. Estabas saliendo a los jardines de la universidad, caminabas para buscar una banca que tuviera un árbol que le hiciera sombra hasta que la encontraste y te estabas acercando hasta que viste que dos personas se estaban sentado ahí y fue cuando reconociste a uno de ellos.

 **-¡Misaki!-** dijiste acercándote al mencionado.

 **\- [lectora] –** Dijo Misaki

Saludaste a Misaki, el cual, a pesar de que ya lo habias hecho, no le dejaba de dar pena el hecho de que le dieras un beso en la mejilla. En eso, te diste cuenta de que había alguien mas tras de Misaki, era un joven, de unos 19 o 20 años de edad, cabello castaño cenizo, unos ojos **– NL, déjame presentare, él es Sumi-sempai**

 **-Buenos días, Sumi Keiichi –** dijo el mencionado extendiéndote la mano

 **-Hola, soy NL TA –** le extendiste la mano

Durante un rato, los tres se encontraban platicando.

Sumi te pregunto que relación tenían con Usami Akihiko, Misaki dijo que el se estaba quedando ahí debido a cuestiones familiares, además de que Akihiko y su hermano son amigos.

Tu le dijiste que como eres alumna de intercambio, te estabas quedando con la familia de Misaki, pero por las mismas cuestiones familiares que Misaki menciono, estabas quedándote en la casa de Akihiko.

MIsaki te pregunto si no habias sentido algunas miradas, tu le respondiste que no y preguntaste porque.

 _-o0o-Flash Back-o0o-_

 _Despues de la ceremonia de ingreso a la Universidad, se comenzó a llevar a cabo el recorrido por todas las instalaciones, tanto para los de primer ingreso, como para los de años posteriores y como para los de intercambio, divididos en diferentes grupos._

 _Misaki y NL estaban caminando tranquilos, observando todas las instalaciones, observando donde quedaban cada edificio con diferentes salones, la gran cafetería, los salones deportivos, entre muchas otras cosas._

 _Keiichi Sumi, que estaba en el mismo grupo que Misaki y NL, solo no paraba de observarlos._

 _Un rato después, Misaki, que se había separado de ti, veía que habían otras personas platicando entre ellos. El queriendo tratar de hacer conversación, apenas haberse acercado y vio que lo vieron y retrocedieron como si hubieran visto a un fantasma._

 _-o0o…-o0o-_

 _El primer dia de clases, después de que NL se había ido temprano, Misaki, junto a Akihiko lo fue a llevar a la universidad._

 _Misaki, al salir del coche de Usagi, tan solo se giro, dio unos 6 pasos al interior de la universidad y se dio cuenta que muchos se le estaban quedano viendo._

 _Con cada paso que daba, veía que todo el mundo se alejaba._

 _Camino un rato hasta quedar en el salón donde le tocaría clase. Abrió la puerta, apenas había entrado cuando vio que otra vez se le quedaban viendo_

 _3..2…1…. todo el mundo se giro y seguían platicando en grupos de 3, lo cual puso a Misaki triste, el no tenia ni idea del porque las reacciones._

 _Al encontrar un lugar, 4 filas lejos del escritorio del profesor, se dio cuenta de que algunos estaban alejados de el._

 _Se sintió solo, estaba sentado esperando que las clases pasaran rápido, pero en eso, alguien se sento a su lado._

 _Se presento como Sumi Keiichi, le explico todo y que cuando lo vio llegar, lo vio con una cara decaída y se ofrecio a ayudarle._

 _Misaki, pareciera que había visto a un angel, pues era su primer amigo en todo el dia._

 _Misaki pregunto el porque todo el mundo lo miraba y evitaba_

 _Sumi le explico que el dia de la ceremonia de ingreso, ambos, tanto tu como Misaki, habían llegado a la universidad, que es para familias comunes y corrientes, en un auto deportivo rojo y con el gran maestro de novelas Usami Akihiko._

 _Todos los estudiantes, entre ellos, las mujeres, se preguntaban que clase de relación tendría y que querían saber sobre el escritor pero no sabían como acercarse a ustedes dos._

 _-o0o-Fin Flash Back-o0o-_

Misaki con lagrimitas en los ojos **\- Es culpa del tonto de Usagi-san, por eso, no podemos tener una vida de universitarios común y corriente**

 **-Vamos Misaki, no te pongas asi –** trataste de animar a Misaki **\- Como dijo Keiichi, al vernos con un famoso escritor, tal vez era raro vernos en una universidad donde todos son de clase media y clase media alta.**

 **-Por cierto –** dijo Keiichi preguntándote **\- ¿Cuál es tu carrera?**

 **-Oh, estoy en administración de empresas**

- **Ella seria nuestra senpai –** dijo Misaki.

 **-¿Que es senpai? -** preguntaste, aunque supieras algo de japonés, era de esos idiomas que se te hacían un poco mas difíciles, se te hacia mas fácil: Ingles, Frances, Italiano o Aleman, pero lo que era de idiomas asiáticos… nop…. Tuviste mucha suerte de aprenderlo bien sin perderte.

 **-Asi se le llama a aquellas personas que son de un grado superior a otro en alguna institución –** te dijo Keiichi.

 **-Gracias -** le dijiste a Keiichi **\- Lamento haber preguntado, es que todavía no me familiarizo con algunos términos en japonés**

 **-No te preocupes NL -** te dijo Misaki **\- SI te hace sentir mejor, yo no entiendo nada de ingles-** te lo dijo para que n te sintieras mal

La agardeciste ese gesto **-Gracias Misaki -** le dijiste a Misaki **\- Eres muy amable -** le sonreiste, el cual solo se sonrojo, Keiichi se habia dado cuenta de esto.

Los tres estaban platicando, para Misaki era lo que el siempre soño: una vida de universitario comun y corriente. Despues de Akihiko y Misaki, habias logrado hacer otro amigo, Keiichi.

Las clases pasaron con mucha normalidad. Habias hecho unos amigos en tu salón de clases. Te preguntaron muchas cosas, entre ellas que relación tenias con Usami Akihiko y les dijiste que en tu programa de intercambio, te estabas quedando con una familia japonesa para acoplarte mejor al japonés.

Las clases habian terminado, te encontraste con Misaki y Keiichi. Preguntaste como les habia ido y Misaki te dijo que se habia espantado con un profesor, su nombre. Kamijou Hiroki. Te explico la misma reaccion que habías presenciado cuando algunos alumnos no le prestaban atencion.

Los tres seguian caminado, en eso, viste a lo lejos a cierta persona familiar.

 **-¡Akihiko! –** saludaste al mencionado

Comenzaste a presentar a Keiichi y a Akihiko. No te diste cuenta. pero Misaki si, Akihiko no veia muy bien a Keiichi, estaba algo serio y tranquilo.

 **-Lo siento, pero debemos de irnos, ambo deben de hacer sus tareas y NL tiene que mejorar su japones -** dijo Akihiko haciendo incapie a que los dos ya debian de retirarse.

 **-Es cierto -** dijiste algo apenada **\- Jejeje**

 **-Si quieres, puedo ayudarte tambien a mejorar tu japones -** se ofrecio Keiichi. Lo cual, hiso que se tensara Akihiko.

 **-¿En serio? -** pregunaste, el cual, te respondio que no habia problema- **Gracias -** dijiste

 **-Ya nos vamos -** agarraste de la mano a Misaki y te acercaste a Keiichi **-Adiós Keichi, mucho gusto, nos vemos mañana –** te despediste de beso, el cual, hiso lo mismo. Ya habias comentado que en tu pais, siempre se saluda de beso en la mejilla, pero solo lo comentaste porque salubas asi, nunca lo viste como que diera indicios de algo romantico, ni siquiera se te paso por la cabeza.

El haber hecho esa despedida, hiso que Akihiko solo viera a Keiichi Sumi, el cual, tenia una expresion tranquila frente a la mirada seria y matadora de Akihiko.

Keiichi Sumi, solo se quedo viendo como tu y MIsaki subían al cocher Akihiko, el cual, al ver que Sumi se quedaba viendo en dirección a ustedes solo le mando una mirada muy seria, mientras que Sumi solo se le quedo viendo muy tranquilo hasta que vio que el coche que Akihiko se había ido, desapareciendo de la vista de Keiichi, ahora, amigo de ambos.

Los pensamientos de AKihiko, mientras se encontraba manejando su coche deportivo, con ustedes en el interior, era que no de nuevo queria perder a la personada amada, pero... no queria asustarte, aunque muy en el fondo tenia deseos de deicrte lo mucho que te quiere.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—**

Gracias por haber leído el capitulo

Que tal? Les gusto¡?

Espero que si, a mi si me gusto... spero muchos reviews y recomendaciones

Los espero en el próximo **Capitulo 4 Conociendo a los editores de Marukawa**


	4. Conociendo a los editores de Marukawa

Aquí esta el otro capitulo

Genero: Harem Reverse

Parejas: Todos x Lectora

Clasificacion K: Para todo publico

 **-Diálogos-**

" _pensamientos"_

\- Tu idioma natal

 _-o0o-Flash back-o0o-_ ** _(contenido)_**

 **-o0o….-o0o- cambio de escenario**

NL, TN o lectora = cualquiera hace referencia a que es tu nombre de repente puede que ponga asi [lectora] y eso será si no me gano la flojera de escribirlo asi.

TA = es tu apellido

Tienes 23 años.

Lo Siento, lo siento, diento haber tardado mucho, es que he estado ocupada y además de que me costaba mucho trabajo como desarrollar el capitulo y luego a veces no me salía la inspiración como quería y como debía de ser.

mándenme reviews acerca de, como vayan viendo como se va desenvoliendo la historia, díganme

¿Con quien creen que les voy a emparejar en la historia? O ¿Quiénes serán los próximos personajes que van a aparecer?

Disfrutenlo

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 4 Conociendo a los editores de Marukawa**

Era otro dia tranquilo, tu y Misaki debían de ir a la universidad Mitsuhashi, sin embargo, antes de que salieran, les avisaste a los dos en el desayuno, que ese día llegarías como a eso de las 7:00 pm o pudiera que llegaras mas tarde, ya que debias quedarte porque ese dia te tocaba ser uno de los encargados de llevar a cabo el inventario y el cierre del restaurante en donde trabajas.

Akihiko claro que no estaba muy contento que digamos, pues el insistió en que el quería ir a recogerte. Misaki, vio que eso era una oportunidad contigo, por lo que el tambien se ofrecio a que el quería mejor acompañarte a tu trabajo y así los dos podían regresar tranquilos a casa.

Aunque agradeciste mucho la preocupación de ambos, les dijiste que no se preocuparan

Te encontrabas preparándote para comenzar. Estabas cambiándote de ropa cuando en eso…..

 **-¡Hola TN, buenos días!-** una voz conocida, una que ya conocias desde hace unos meses.

 **-Hola Mikoi, buenos días –** saludaste a una de tus compañeras de trabajo

 **-Hoy vienes de buen humor, bueno, siempre eres tan sonriente –** te halagó tu amiga y compañera de trabajo

 **-Gracias –** agradeciste a tu amiga

 **-¡Hola chicas! –** era la voz de otra chica bien conocida

 **-Buenos días Suiki –** saludaste a tu otra compañera de trabajo

Suiki se te quedo viendo y te elogió **-NL, no cabe duda de que te queda muy bien el uniforme**

Mikoi también se te quedo viendo. Y es que desde que habias comenzado a trabajar y el tiempo que llevabas trabajando, en el restaurante en el que trabajabas no era ni tan lujoso ni tan sencillo (de hecho, tiene un bar especial y un karaoke, pero a la vez tiene ese toque de restaurante familiar), los uniformes de los empleados eran de una manera: para los hombres era pantalón negro, camisa blanca, chaleco negro y corbata roja y el de las mujeres era un largo vestido color blanco con las orillas negras.

La cuestión era que en vez de que usaras el uniforme que normalmente debían usar las mujeres, tu optaste por usar el de los hombres, aunque bueno, además de ti, solo de las mujeres empleadas eran tres, incluyéndote a ti, quienes usaban el uniforme de los hombres.

En tu caso, tus amigas te decían que te veías muy bien con ese uniforme porque te daba como un aire misterioso, pero a la vez elegante, tan solo agradecías.

Las horas en tu trabajo pasaron rápido. Durante todo ese tiempo, tus compañeras y tu habían hecho el servicio de administración antes de que abriera el restaurante. El gerente, un joven entre 30 y 35 años aproximadamente, compañero de trabajo de ustedes, las ayudaba supervisando cualquier situación en el trabajo. Te habias ganado una buena reputación ya que eras muy eficiente como mesera, a Suiki le costaba mas trabajo porque a veces se le olvidaba cual era el ultimo pedido que le pedían en una mesa, cosa que le ayudaba para que no se le dificultara y obvio, estaba muy agradecida.

Siempre te decía _"Muchas gracias NL por tu apoyo"_ cada vez que le ayudabas en algunas cosas sobre los pedidos, pues al principio aunque habia sido un poco dificil poder aprenderse bien los pedidos, tienes esa capacidad de aprender muy rápido.

En tu hora de descanso habias aprovechado esas dos horas para salir a comprar unos dulces japoneses de los que habias escuchado de unos amigos tuyos de la secundaria, pues habían ido de vacaciones a Japón y habían probado dichos dulces.

Según la calle que te habían dicho cuando preguntaste donde comprarlos algun dia, ese lugar te quedaba a 15 minutos de tu trabajo. Era increíble que te quedara tan cerca.

Las horas habían pasado y después de que haber terminado tu trabajo ese día, te encontrabas en la sección de los casilleros de las empleadas, estabas terminando de cambiarte, te ponías tu pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga pero con unos ligeros recortes en las mangas color lila y una chamarra de mezclilla azul marino.

Te despedías de tus amigas y comenzaste a dirigirte hacia la casa de Akihiko, tenías muchas ganas de ver a Misaki y Akihiko.

En tu tiempo libre del trabajo, habias comprado unos pocos dulces japoneses y decidiste probar uno, pero en eso, viste algo que no creiste que verias… UNA TIENDA DE TUS DULCES TRADICIONALES QUE VENDIAN EN TU PAIS,

No puedo creerlo no podias creerlo, de verdad que no esperabas que en Japon vendieran los dulces típicos de tu país, casi podias pegar el grito al cielo, por lo que no desaprovechaste la oportunidad y entraste a la tienda. Comenzaste a buscar de los dulces que te gustaban.

Saliste brincando de felicidad de la tienda, ibas caminando de regreso con una carita de satisfacción, pero en eso, estabas recibiendo una llamada, por lo que mas tarde tuviste que guardar esos dulces japoneses

 **-¿Si? –** contestaste y al escuchar la voz supiste de quien se trataba por lo que no pudiste reprimir un grito de alegría.

-Jajajaja, no has cambiado nada – te decia aquella voz varonil del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¡¿Qué tal?! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!¡¿Cómo te ha ido?!¡¿Qué has esta…?!- comenzabas a preguntarle tantas preguntas pero fuiste interrumpida por el mencionado

-Oh vamos, tranquila, mas despacio

-Lo siento, es que…. Me alegra escucharte

-A mi también [NL] – **t** e dijo con un tono de voz dulce, calido y cariñoso \- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te ha ido en tus estudios?

\- ¡Muy bien!¡Voy muy bien en mis materias y ya casi estoy a punto de acabar la carrera

-Me da gusto por ti [NL], veo que vas mejorando en tu japonés

-Si

-Supongo que trabajaras alla…. Bueno… pues…. Te deseo lo mejor y veras que tendras muchas ofertas de trabajo

\- Gracias, de hecho, además de que ya encontré algo de trabajo en una cafetería para tener un ingreso, también estoy buscando alguna empresa o editorial, no estoy segura – le comentabas

\- Aunque no tendrías problemas con eso ya que desde tu séptimo semestrehasta el octavo ya tienes un curriculum para que te puedan contratar

-Bueno, quien sabe

-Bueno, te dejo [NL] es que en estos momentos estoy algo ocupado y debo de entrar a una junta

-Uy, lo siento no quería interrumpirte – tu tono de voz habia sonado preocupado, por el cual, al notar tu tono de voz te dio palabras de aliento para que no te sintieras triste.

-Jajaja, descuida no pasa nada, cuídate mucho [NL]

-Tu también – le dijiste- Te quiero mucho

-Yo también te quiero-te dijo de forma dulce.

Colgaste el teléfono. Siempre te hacia feliz que se pudieran comunicar, siempre era agradable que pudieran conversar de vez en cuando. Te gustaba mucho hacer conversaciones con el y siempre te hacía reír.

 **-o0o-….-o0o-**

Después de haber caminado mucho por fin habias llegado al departamento donde esta el penthouse de Akihiko. Estabas feliz de ver a Misaki y Akihiko, querias ver sus expresiones cuando comieran los dulces de tu país.

Comenzaste a subir las escaleras para encontrarte con ellos. Querias regalarles un poco de los dulces japoneses que compraste, aunque fueran oriundos de ahí, eso no quería decir que todo el tiempo los comieran o los tuvieran cada 5 minutos, pero además, querias que probaran esos dulces típicos de tu país.

Gritaste llena de energía abriendo la puerta, ya que solo tu y Misaki podían entrar al departamento de Akihiko **-¡Ya llegu…..!**

 **-¡USAMI-SENSEI!¡TERMINE SU MANUSCRITO AHORA! –** se escucho el tremendo grito por todo el penthouse.

Te sorprendio mucho aquel grito tremendo de una mujer… espera… ¿Una mujer?

Efectivamente, cuando entraste pudiste observar a una joven y bella mujer entre unos 29 y 32 años aproximadamente, mas grande que Akihiko, cabello castaño, pero lo que mas te sorprendio fue que aquella mujer le andaba gritando y andando alrededor de Akihiko, toda alterada y casi podias ver que "echaba humo".

 **-¿Qué pasa? –** preguntaste a Misaki el cual se encontraba en la cocina observando todo.

 **-¡Oh, [NL]! –** te dijo Misaki saliendo del trance y es que lo viste viendo o presenciando el combate entre la mujer y Akihiko.

La llamada de Misaki llamo la atención de Akihiko y la joven mujer, los cuales, al girarse se encontraron contigo parada enfrente de la entrada del penthouse de Akihiko.

 **-¿Es alguna reunión?**

 **-Oh bueno [T/N], veras es una editora que trabaja con Usagi-san –** Te dijo Misaki **\- Ella es Aikawa-san**

 **-Oh ¿Ella es de quien me hablaban? ¿La que vive con ambos? –** pregunto la mujer llamada Aikawa.

Paso unos segundos, no te habia contestado nada, solo se te quedaba viendo, la verdad, no entendias porque se te quedaba viendo… 1 seg… nada… 30 segs…. Nada…. De repente…

 **-¡Kyyaaa!~ ¡Que linda! –** dijo Aikawa después de haber lanzado el grito al cielo y haber corrido a abrazarte lo cual, te hiso sentir un poco de pena pero tambien sentias que te axfixiaba un poco debido a que te apretaba a su pecho y sentias que faltaba aire

 **-EH.. señorita…..lo sie….no …resp –** tratabas de excusarte ya que no querias sonar grosera.

 **\- Uy lo siento**

 **\- No hay problema –** pudiste decir una vez que pudiste volver a recuperar aire **-Hola mucho gusto, soy [TN][TA] –** te presentaste ante la mujer que tenias enfrente de ti.

 **-Muchos gusto soy Eri Aikawa – t** e dijo al mencionada, tambien te dijo que trabaja en la editorial Marukawa.

 **\- ¿Editorial Marukawa? -** preguntaste

 **-Es la editorial que se encarga de publicar los trabajos de Usami-sensei –** te dijo Aikawa con una sonrisa

 **\- ¡Wao! Genial -** dijiste emocionada **\- ¿En este momento estan trabajando con algunos de los escritos de Akihiko? –** preguntaste observando a los tres presentes y observando papeles en la mesa de la sala. **– ¡Wao!¡¿Son tus trabajos Akihiko? ¿Puedo verlos? –** preguntaste emocionada, ya que desde hace días que tenias ganas de leer algunos de los trabajos que ha hecho Akihiko pero no habias tenido oportunidad ni siquiera de poder leerlos

 **-¿Eh?¿Nunca has leído ninguno de sus trabajos?.. por cierto…. No eres japonesa ¿Verdad? –** te dijo Aikawa

 **-Eh si, es que…..-** le dijiste que no conocias los trabajos de Akihiko debido a que le comenzaste a explicar toda la historia, que habias llegado como estudiante de intercambio, que era vivir con la familia de Misaki pero por ciertas cuestiones los dos viven con Akihiko.

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Akihiko ¿Eso es el borrador de un trabajo?¿Puedo** **verlo? –** preguntaste al mencionado.

 **-No son la gran cosa**

 **-No sea modesto sensei –** dijo Aikawa

 **-Por favor –** le pediste de nuevo, tenias ganas de ver de que trataban sus libros. Cuando le hiciste es mirada, Akihiko no pudo decirte que no.

 **\- De acuerdo–** te dijo Akihiko mirándote dulcemente, no podía decirte que no.

 **\- ¡Gracias! –** le agradeciste mientras comenzabas a ver sus trabajos **\- Por cierto ¿Que había pasado hace rato Misaki? Hace rato Aikawa habia gritado muy alterada**

El mencionado te dijo que Aikawa-san estaba presionando mucho a Akihiko para que terminara un manuscrito que no habia terminado hace días

 **-Oh.. ya veo…. Akihiko, deberías ser mas responsable en tus plazos, la pobrecita debe de tenerlas muy dificil –** le dijiste a Akihiko, no sabias como era el trabajo de editor, pero si te imaginabas que era muy dificil.

 **\- ¡Asi es! -** grito Aikawa **\- ¡SENSEI!¡DEJE DE HOLGAZANEAR Y PONGASE A TRABAJAE EN EL MANUSCRITO… SOLO LE FALTAN 10 PAGINAS!**

Akihiko trataba de dar una excusa como que se sentía enfermo (aunque se viera con buena salud), Aikawa lo seguía para evitar que escapara y empezaba a zarandearlo para que dejara de hacer como que no escucha (pues se habia acostado en el sillón y se hacia el dormido [tapado con una cobija que quien sabe donde la saco]). Misaki habia hecho te y café, te para el y Aikawa y café para ti y para Akihiko .

El resto del dia paso normal. Tu y Misaki cuando podían, conversaban un poco con Aikawa mientras Akihiko terminaba el manuscrito que la mencionado le habia pedido… o mejor dicho, exigido. Ambos le preguntaron como es que ambos se habían conocido y la mencionada les dijo que hace algunos años su compañero habia visto uno de los trabajos de Akihiko y asi se empezó a desarrollar todo hasta que al final se termino en lo que han visto y conocen, que Akihiko fue el escritor mas joven en obtener el premio Namori, un premio en literatura dificil de conseguir.

Aikawa les pregunto como conocían al escritor y cada uno dijo su situación. A Aikawa se le hiso interesante, ya que no era para nada común ver a gente viviendo con el escritor, aunque no lo conociera de toda la vida, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que Akihiko era muy cerrado con otras personas

Realmente se habían sorprendido por lo que Aikawa les contó, pero al fin y al cabo, no iban a preguntar, cada quien tiene del porque y es la vida privada de Akihiko por lo que, si el, se abre a hablarles de su vida, adelante, pero al fin y al cabo es la elección de el.

Habian ya pasado las horas, ya era algo tarde, ya habían comida y Aikawa y Akihiko habían terminado su trabajo y la editora se despidio ya que dijo que tenia mas trabajo. Viste como ambos se despedían, pero viste la cara de Akhihko.

 **\- Akihiko ¿Estas bien? –** preguntaste viendo su cara

 _Punto de vista Misaki :_

 _Akhihko fastidiado + fastidio + Trabajo + Aikawa + aburrimiento = fastidio_

 _Punto de vista tuyo_

 _Akhihko cansado + trabajo + Aikawa estresada = preocupación_

 **\- Aikawa… -** Akhihiko quería decir que estaba harto de que Aikawa siempre le estuviera molestando con el plazo, sabiendo que tardándose o no, sus obras siempre se venderían, pero lo malinterpretaste pensando otra cosa.

 **\- Animo Akihiko –** dijiste llamando la atención de Akihiko y Misaki.

 **\- En una relación siempre hay que comenzar de poco a poco** – le decías al mencionado **\- Y cuando haya una relación mas estrecha pueden llegar a ser pareja –** continuaste **– Yo creo que tu y Aikawa hacen una bonita pareja –** fue lo utlimo que dijiste mientras le mostrabas tu pulgar en señal de buena suerte y le guiñabas el ojo para después retirarte a tu habitación a dormir, ese día te sentías muy cansada. Lo que menos Akihiko quería oir y lo que logro que se ganara un punto a favor para Misaki.

 **-¡Puff!... –** ese habia sido el ruidito que habia hecho Misaki.

Misaki solo podia aguantar las ganas de reir, de verdad que [T/N] al parecer, malentendio la relación entre Aikawa y Akihiko, pero fue mala idea por parte de Misaki, pues solo podia sentir detrás de el una horrible aura de terror detrás de el y se encontraba completamente sudado y nervioso

 **-o0o-…-o0o-**

Era otro dia tranquilo, habían pasado varias semanas desde que habían conocido a Aikawa, la editora de Akhiko de la editorial Marukawa.

Tu y Misaki se encontraban en el coche de lujo de Akihiko, dirigiéndose a un lujoso restuarante ¿Razón?... :

….Akihiko como regalo por no solo haber pasado bien sus primeros exámenes de ambos, sino tambien celebrando que tu japonés iba mejorando en ese tiempo, aun te faltaba un poco, pero tenias un gran avance.

Aun recordabas aquellas semanas que pasaste en tu mini grupo de estudio, algo que se te hiso de lo mas agradable y uno de los momentos mas amenos, pasándolo bien entre amigos.

 _-o0o-Flash Back-o0o- hace solo dos semanas –o0o-_

 _ **Tu y Misaki se encontraban en las primeras dos semanas de los primeros exámenes de ese semestre (tu penúltimo semestre) y el primer año de Misaki como universitario.**_

 _ **Eras nueva en el sistema educativo de Japon, era un poco mas complicado que el de TP, sin embargo, se te daba bien adaptarte, pero lo que aun no podias acostumbrarte era que todavía tenias que aprender bien el japonés con todo y kanjis, mas palabras que siempre cambiaba mucho el significado.**_

 _ **Le agradecias mucho el que antes te hubiera enseñado por dos veranos antes de hacer tu movilidad estudiantil, de lo contrario, habrias tenido serios problemas en entender todos los tema en japonés.**_

 _ **Durante una hora del almuerzo en la universidad, te encontrabas almorzando con unas amigos que habias hecho en tu salon de clases, algunos eran de medicina, otros de literatura y otros de arquitectura.**_

 _ **-¡[NL]!- conocias esa voz, era Misaki.**_

 _ **Te habias girado y observaste que el llegaba todo nervioso y con cara de que estaba a punto de desmayarse.**_

 _ **Le preguntaste que le pasaba y te dijo que si podia hablar contigo, te despediste de tus amigos y te fuiste con el.**_

 _ **En los jardines de la universidad, sentados en unas bancas, Misaki te habia pedido ayuda para poder estudiar unas materias que se le estaban complicando mucho, con otras no tenia tanto problema, pero en esas dos era lo que mas se le estaba dificultando, sobre todo era: relaciones sociales, direcciones aministrativas (esa materia es mas de tu carrera = adminstracion de empresas) y sobre todo, la que mas se le estaba complicando… literatura [NOTA: materias inventadas(algunas), no se si existen en otros país o carreras, pero asi lo pongo.]**_

 _ **En tu caso, debido a que estabas en tu penúltimo semestre de tu carrera solo tenias que llevar a cabo una tesis obligatoria (a parte de la que necesites si es el caso, para titularte)de literatura, asi como otras materias.**_

 _ **\- Muchas gracias [TN]**_

 _ **-Descuida Misaki, lo hago con gusto**_

 _ **-Veo que se estan reuniendo – era Sumi que acababa de llegar**_

 _ **\- Sumi-sempai- dijo Misaki**_

 _ **El mencionado les pregunto de que hablaban y ambos le explicaron la situación sobre los exámenes, por lo que Sumi se ofrecio a que tambien si querían ustedes, que les podia ayudar, lo cual, gustosamente agradecieron la ayuda.**_

 _ **Las próximas semanas tanto Misaki como Sumi como tu se juntaban para estudiar para los próximos exámenes.**_

 _ **Como se notaba la presión atmosférica que habia en la universidad ya que para todas la carreras, aunque algunos hicieran primero los exámenes los primeros días o dependiendo, todos se encontraban algo estresados.**_

 _ **Entre ustedes tres se apoyaban en cualquier cosa que tuvieran duda. Se quedaban después de clases hasta las 5:30 para estudiar, después de todo, la universidad cerraba hasta las 6:00, por suerte, lo trabajadores se habían puesto amables y no solo con ustedes, sino con todos los alumnos de la universidad ya que como eran las dos exámenes de mayores presiones, sabían que si necesitaban de mucha ayuda.**_

 _ **Así, se la pasaron estudiando el resto de los días, le decían a Akihiko que siempre llegarían tarde debido a las semanas de exámenes.**_

 _ **Claramente, a Akihiko no le había hecho mucha gracia escuchar que estarías fuera todo el tiempo y que no estarías cerca de el, además de que Misaki estaría pegado a ti como chicle, sin embargo, esa no era la molestia para Akihiko, sino que el famoso sempai estaría contigo durante dos semanas casi todo el día, además de que le llamabas Keiichi, es decir, demasiado familiar. Pensando que Akihiko se sentiría solo le dijiste que si el quería, en los sabados, si es que tenía tiempo, les podia ayudar a estudiar para sus materias, esto hiso que a Akihiko se le formara una sonrisa cuando se lo habias mencionado (aunque para Misaki aquella sonrisa mas bien le dio algo de inquietud ya que no era normal que el escritor sonriera asi, pero a la vez se imagino del porque)**_

 _ **Entre semana estudiaban junto a Keiichi y este a su vez les ayudaba en lo que pudiera, como a ti con tu japonés y a Misaki con literatura tambien, mientras que los sabados, Akihiko les ayudaba casi todo el dia y solo descansaban el domingo para reponer energías.**_

 _ **Entre algunas horas de la semana, le decias a Keiichi y Misaki que tenias que retirarte debido a que tenias que tener la asesoría de un profesor de la universidad.**_

 _ **Habias descubierto que quien habia sido asignado a ser tu asesor era nada mas y nada menos que el profesor Kamijou.**_

 _ **Durante tus asesorías para llevar a cabo aquella tesis obligatoria como forma de evaluarte, la forma en asesorarte el profesor Kamijou, era increíble que tanto sabia, era como estar con el, la misma capacidad de explicar algun tema dificil de comprender pero siempre te lo hacia practico… bueno…. Hiroki Kamijou era la excepción, era un poco mas serio en esto, pero al menos te lo hacia mas a meno.**_

 _ **Hiroki por otro lado, recordaba que en sus clases, eras alguien de gran talento en relación con la literatura y que no ibas a perder tiempo en su clase. Ahora, en las asesorías para la tesis de su materia veía que efectivamente no estaba equivocado contigo, sin embargo, a veces se distraía mucho y casi no prestaba atención cuando estabas trabajando ya que el tenia otros pensamientos.**_

 _ **"¿Por qué será que me distraigo tanto con ella?" pensaba Hiroki"Me pregunto que era después de la universidad….. ¡Por dios Hiroki! Concéntrate, no debes de distraerte…¿En que tonterías pienas? Pero mas importante…¿Por qué con ella?"**_

 _ **Los días pasaron y al final, el ultimo dia de aquellas dos semanas agotadoras a ambos les fue muy bien.**_

 _ **Ambos habían llegado a decirle aquella noticia a Akihiko y este, para premiarles que les hubiera ido muy bien, los invito a comer a un lujoso restaurante**_

 _-o0o- Fin Flash Back -o0o- Actualmente –o0o-_

Se encontraban entrando en aquel restaurante caminando a la zona reservada que Akihiko habia pedido para que los tres tuvieran una comida privada y sin interrupciones.

 **\- Me da gusto que hayan terminado sus exámenes y dejado el grupo de estudio –** Akihiko les decia, sobre todo a ti con una sonrisa, pero era de felicidad en el sentido de que ese tal Sumi ya no estaría pegado a ti como chicle y eso significaba mas horas contigo.

 **\- Es una lastima, me gusto mucho los momentos del grupo de estudio –** decias con voz soñadora y tranquila **\- Misaki, hay que repetirlo y juntarnos mas con Keiichi para hacer los estudios**

A Akihiko no le hiso ninguna gracia que dijeras eso, pues implicaba mas horas con aquel chico de 20 o 21 años.

El lugar era hermoso, la decoracion daba la escencia de que era muy lujuso y caro.. sobre todo caro.

Hasta cierto punto te sentias mal el comer en un lugar así, no tanto porque fuera costoso, sino porque Akihiko estaba pagando la comida que tu podias pagar o debias pagar tu parte, pero Akihiko te dijo que no. NO pudiste negarte no cuando viste que Akihiko era muy persistente.

Las horas la pasaron, los tres comian muy amenamente, platicaban de lo que habian vivido hace varias semanas, asi como tambien, habian pasado meses desde que te quedaste a vivir con ellos y nunca sabian nada de tu pais, les ibas a empezar a relatar cuando en eso, alguien llego hablando a Akhihiko. Tu y Misaki se giraron para ver que se trataba de un hombre de unos 30 o 31 años, cabello castaño, alto, podria decirse de la misma estatura que Akihikom vestia de traje azul rey y tenia unos ojos como entre violetas achocolatados, mas o menos es como vieron sus ojos.

Akihiko lo conocia, pues le llamo Isaka y le dijo que olia a alcohol. El mencionado le decia a Akihiko que porque "se habia olvidado de el" y otras cosas que tu y Misaki no entendian. Entre ellos mantenian una conversacion, "aparentemente" el recien llegado no los habia visto hasta que se giro para verte y ver a Misaki, ustedes simplemente no sabian que decir, la mirada que les mostraba era una tranquila pero con una sonrisa.

 **\- Asi que tu eres [T/N][T/A] de quien me hablo Aikawa –** te dijo Isaka mientras se te quedaba viendo.

 **\- ¿Eh?... si –** le contestaste

 **-Y tu debes ser Misaki Takahashi –** dijo el joven hombre dirigiéndose a Misaki.

 **-¿Eh? Si, soy yo**

 **\- Que tal mi nombre es** **Ryūichirō Isaka** **–** te dijo el mencionado mientras te entregaba una tarjeta de presentación. Tu y Misaki estaban observando la tarjete de presentación, normalmente una tarjeta de presentación seria sencilla pero elegante, pero esta tenia hasta incluso el sello de la empresa y la firma del director…..era….. demasiado…

" _EXAGERADA"_ pensaron Misaki y tu al mismo tiempo con unas gotitas en la cabeza.

– **Eh escuchado mucho sobre ustedes por parte de Aikawa**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Isaka-san, puede retirarse ahora –** decia Akihiko con una mirada seria y con un tono evidente de irritación

 **-Hee…. Vamos Akihiko, no seas así –** decía Isaka **\- Saben algo, cuando era niño era mas adorable que ahora, por cierto….. ¿Sabían que a su edad aun conserva juguetes y que su habitación es el país de los juguetes?**

 **\- Bueno, no creo que haya nada de malo en eso –** dijiste defendiendo a Akihiko. Si a el le hacia feliz eso y le gustaba, no tenia porque haber problema o ser motivo de conversación.

 **\- Todo el mundo tiene derecho de hacer lo que quiera y lo que le guste, siempre y cuando no dañe a otros –** dijo Misaki tambien igual que tu (dejando a un lado que el y Akihiko fueran rivales en el amor por ti), defendió a Akihiko, al fin y al cabo, le tenia aprecio al escritor de novelas y noveles BL.

 **\- ¿Heehe? Ya veo –** dijo Isaka

 **\- Isaka-san, le digo que se vaya ahora mismo –** dijo Akihiko con un tono de voz mas profundo y mirando mas serio a Isaka.

 **-Ya veo que estas demasiado huraño Akihiko… oh…. Creo que se que es lo que deseas -** dijo Isaka jalando de la corbata a Akihiko **\- Deja de jugar y seamos amantes -** Aquella reaccion los dejo sorprendidos a los dos.

Akihiko actuo muy frio, serio, y muy enojado y lanzo hacia una pared a Isaka, te habias levantado de golpe.

 **\- Aggg, sueltame tonto -** Decia Isaka

 **\- Akihiko espera-** le dijiste a Akihiko un poco preocupada por la actitud del escritor

 **-Tu tonto Akihi... wauaa! -** habia gritado al sentirse que habia sido jalado del cuello de su camisa.

Tu, Misaki y Akihiko vieron que habia sido otra persona, un joven un poco mas mayor que Isaka y Akihiko.

 **-Lo siento mucho Usami-sensei, mi jefe esta algo idiota por estar borracho**

 **-¡QUIEN ESTA BORRACHO.. HEY A DONDE ME LLEVAS!**

 **-Nos vamos**

Ambas personas se fueron dejando solos a Akihiko, Misaki y a ti.

Ese habia sido un dia raro, despues de haber pagado la comida, se fueron a casa.

Despues de varias semanas agitadas y un dia de lo mas agotador y extraño, al fin podias ir a dormir, por suerte era sabado y aun cuando tuvieras que ir a trabajar, aun asi

Al irte a dormir te despediste de ambos para poder ir a trabajar.

Como siempre, tus besos de buenas noches, despues de irte a dormir, fueron motivo para que Misaki y Akihiko hicieran una pelea de miradas, aunque el primero un poco cohibido por el segunod debido a su aura terrorifica.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gracias por leer mi capitulo

Espero muchos reviews y espero que sigan mi historia

Creo que fue corto, pero es que sentí que si lo hacia mas largo, iba a ser algo tedioso, espero que el próximo sea un poco mas largo….. dependiendo como lo vaya desarrollando

Díganme…

¿Qué personajes quieren que aparezcan?

Otra cosa, no se como sea el sistema educativo de Japon

Yo solamente le inventen porque asi me llego a la mente

Por eso, si alguien sabe y ve que no concuerda no lo tomen a mal, solo les aviso para que sepan del porque, además de que me daba flojera tener que investigar el sistema educativo

Bueno es todo

Los vere en el próximo capitulo

Proximamente **capitulo 5 Un día en el parque de diversiones**


	5. Un día en el Parque de Diversiones

**Capitulo 5 Un día en el parque de diversiones**

Misaki, Akihiko y tu se encontraban en una mesa con sombrilla, con vista hacia el océano mientras tu tomabas una limonada, Misaki una piñada y Akihiko un café. Ya era tarde, las 20:40 hrs, ya iban a tomar el tren bala de regreso a Tokyo.

La razón por la cual estaban en aquel lugar con vista al mar era porque habias ganado unos boletos hacia ese parque de diversiones que iba a abrir ese viernes y habias invitado a Akihiko y Misaki.

 _-o0o- Flash Back –o0o-_

 _ **Tu y Misaki tenían una semana de descanso, ya que siempre es después de los examenes, se les otorga a los estudiantes una semana de descanso y después regresaran a sus estudios.**_

 _ **Lo primero que hiciste fue ir a tu trabajo no solo para terminarlo, sino para pedir esa semana para descansar. Después de tanto examen, una muy buena semana de descanso era lo que te faltaba.**_

 _ **Tus amigas te dijeron que te iban a extrañar, sin embargo, les dijiste que solo era una semana.**_

 _ **Al salir de tu trabajo, al haber terminado tu jornada laboral, te encontrabas caminando por las calles de Tokyo, querias comprarle algo de comer y en eso, viste a una persona en una tómbola, te gustaba ver esa clase de cosas y por curiosidad querias probar. Según el primer premio era un viaje todo pagado a las Bahamas con hospedaje, comida, viajes, tours.**_

 _ **Probaste tu suert que tan bien te iba y cuando el señor giro la rueda y salio una bolita de color blanca, te dijo que habias ganas una entrada a la inauguración de un parque de diversiones y que seria gratis llevar a 2 personas.**_

 _ **Eso si que habia sido mucha suerte, era lo que querias, pues desde hace días que habias escuchado que pronto se daría la inauguración de aquel parque de diversiones en una playa que esta 15 km al sur de Tokyo y precisamente la inauguración era esa semana que tenias descanso.**_

 _ **Estabas feliz, era jueves y la semana de descanso comenzaba el viernes, pero aun asi estabas emocionada, ibas a preguntarles si alguno quería acompañarte.**_

 _ **Al llegar al penthouse, te encontraste a Misaki haciendo la comida y a Akihiko terminando de hacer un escrito que habías escuchado que tenia que terminar para mañana.**_

 _ **\- Misaki, Akihiko – preguntaste a ambos captando la atención de los dos - ¿Están ocupados este viernes en la tarde?**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? Pues…. Este viernes no tengo que trabajar – dijo Misaki - ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **\- Es que quería invitarles a ir conmigo a la inauguración de un parque de diversiones que esta cerca de la playa que esta al sur de Tokyo.**_

 _ **\- Lo lamento, pero estoy muy ocupado en un trabajo que debo de entregar – dijo Akihiko el cual seguía escribiendo en su computadora.**_

 _ **\- Increíble, el gran maestro Usami Akihiko se encuentra mas centrado en su trabajo – dijo Misaki como tratando de poder burlarse de Akihiko, sin éxito alguno.**_

 _ **Akihiko no dijo nada, estaba trabajando porque hace días que Aikawa le habia pedido…. O mejor dicho, exigido el trabajo y le dijo que si no lo terminaba para el viernes lo haría sufrir durante los próximos 10 años, y aunque 10 años no fueran la gran cosa, aun asi, Akihiko quería evitarse la ira de Aikawa.**_

 _ **\- Ya veo – dijiste poniendo tus dedos en tu barbilla pensativamente - Bueno… le preguntare a Keiichi si quiere venir con nosotros ¿NO crees Misaki? A si somos tres y podemos disfrutar de…- antes de que pudieses decir algo mas visto como Akihiko de inmeidato se habia levantado del sillón.**_

 _ **Te dijo que un dia de descanso no le haría nada mal y que podia aprovechar para terminarlo alla en el parque de diversiones.**_

 _ **La verdad es que Akihiko no quería dejarte sola con Misaki porque, conociendo los sentimientos de este por ti, eso sonaba a una cita, y por la cuestiones que te habia mencionado no podia ir y eso le irritaba, sin embargo, al escuchar que invitarías al "famosísimo" sempai de Misaki y amigo tuyo, entonces decidio cambiar de opinión e ir con los dos.**_

 _ **Mataba dos pajaros de un tiro: evitaba que se viera como una cita entre tu y Misaki y evitar la cercanía de Sumi Keiichi contigo.**_

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o Viernes dia de descanso**_

 _ **Ya habían terminado las clases y tanto tu como Misaki habían llegado rápido a la casa de Akihiko para poder preparar las cosas lo mas rápido posible con tal de poder aprovechar la tarde para ir al parque de diversiones y divertirse. Así como habían llegado a la casa de Akihiko, así se fueron directamente a la estación del tren bala.**_

 _ **Ir en tren bala era mucho mas rápido que en el depotivo de Akihiko, porque lo que se hacían doce horas en llegar, en tren bala solo les tomaba 2 horas.**_

 _ **En el tren bala iban los tres esperando a llegar**_

 _ **Después de que transcurrieran las horas, al fin habían llegado a la playa Kiriroki, la ciudad con la playa Kyoishi ubicada al sur de Tokyo.**_

 _ **Lo primero que habias hecho fue salir corriendo del tren bala para salir llena de felicidad y de emoción por poder disfrutar de ese tiempo de calidad con Akihiko y Misaki.**_

 _ **Ambos se te quedaron viendo felices, pero después comenzó una guerra de miradas que fue interrumpida cuando te llevaste "casi" volando a ambos de las manos para poder llegar rápido al parque de diversiones.**_

 _ **Al encargado del parque le entregaste los boletos con unos tickets que decían VIP, que por haber ganado ese sorteo, tenían los 3 la posibilidad de asistir a todos los juegos, a excepción de uno que otro porque requerían que compraras boletos para poder subir a ellos.**_

 _ **A pesar de que Akihiko podría decir que estaba grande para subirse a los juegos del parque de diversiones (o al menos era lo que Misaki y tu pensaban), la sorpresa de los dos fue que Akihiko acepto subirse con ustedes a todos los juegos como a la noria, a la montaña rusa, etc.**_

" _ **Tal vez Akihiko no tuvo una infancia como otras personas" pensabas recordando la vez que Misaki mas o menos adivino la vida de Akihiko. Te gustaba ver que alguien aunque fuese adulto nunca olvidara ser niño.**_

 _ **No importa que tanto uno crezca, nunca hay que olvidar que una vez uno fue niño y que siempre tendrías esos hermosos momentos que compartes con familia o amigos.**_

 _ **Las horas pasaban, los tres se la pasaban muy bien. Era divertido pasarla bien, estabas muy emocionada, de hecho, después de haber bajado de la montaña rusa, después de haber subido 5 veces, los tres fueron a la casa de los espejos y después a la casa del terror.**_

 _ **Después de haber subido a muchos juegos, haber comido y haber entrado la casa del terror y casa de los espejos. Para descansar de tantas emociones se fueron a tomar unas bebidas refrescantes a unas mesas con palapas que quedaban con vista a la playa.**_

 _ **Las horas pasaban, en eso, se dieron cuenta que les avisaban si no les gustaria esperar ya que en unos momentos comenzaría el espectáculo de luces por la inauguración.**_

 _ **Los 3 estaban felices observando todo. Habia sido un momento muy agradable para los tres.**_

 _-o0o- Fin flash back –o0o-_

Los tres se encontraban en aquella mesa terminando de tomar las bebidas que habían ordenado, sintiendo la brisa de la playa pegada al parque de diversiones. Realmente habían disfrutado mucho de la compañía entre ustedes 3. Esta convivencia te recordaba mucho a aquellos momentos, lo que hiso que rieras con ternura y tuvieras una sonrisa. Ambos hombres al ver esta reacción tuya solo podían pensar en lo linda que te veías.

" _Ha sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida"_ pensaban Misaki _"[NL] estoy profundamente enamorado de ti"_

" _[NL] eres linda, hermosa, como te amo"_ pensaba Akihiko observándote con una sonrisa _"Nunca nadie me habia cautivado como tu lo has hecho, has iluminado mi vida"_

Para Akihiko fue el mejor dia de su vida, esa clase de experiencias que las familias normales siempre vivian, algo que nunca vivio de niño y tu le habias dado la oportunidad de poder disfrutar asi un tiempo de calidad pero sobre todo contigo, la mujer que le habia cautivado. No le agradaba la idea de tener que "compartirte" (aunque técnicamente ni llegaba a eso) con Misaki, pero lo soportaba no solo por ser el hermano de Takahiro, sino porque tambien para ti es importante…. Sin emnargo, estaba llegando a su limite

Habia sido un día tan divertido, comieron, se subieron a juegos (o al menos tu y Misaki), habían disfrutado mucho de todo el dia y lo mejor fue que se habían quedado a observar los juegos artificiales que pasaron para celebrar la inauguración del parque.

Los 3 se fueron del parque y tomaron el tren bala directo a Tokyo. Te encontrabas mirando por la ventana esperando a que llegaran a Tokyo a la casa de Akihiko, pero el viaje lo sentias tan pesado y eterno que comenzaste a quedarte dormida.

… **..….. – …. [NL] –** una voz te llamaba

 **\- ¿Mmm? –** apenas estabas abriendo los ojos medio somnolienta

 **\- [NL]**

Abriste un poco mas los ojos y te diste cuenta que se trataba de Akihiko

 **\- ¿Qué? –** dijiste tallandote los ojos y comenzando a levantarte un poco mas

 **\- [NL] despierta, ya llegamos a la estación de Tokyo, Misaki esta afuera esperadonos.**

Akihiko te explico que ya habían llegado hace solo 5 minutos y que debían apurarse para salir del tren bala. Con dificultad, empezaste a salir ayudada por Akihiko el cual te ayudo caminando. Como se moria por cargarte y llevarte e sus brazos pero estaba haciendo uso de su autocontrol…. Aun no era el momento.

Después de haber salido de la estación del tren bala, los tres tomaron un taxi y luego fueron caminando hacia el condominio, disfrutando de la caminata.

Aunque aun querias seguir despierta y disfrutar de la compañía de los dos, estabas comenzando a cansarte por lo que habias decidido que llegando a la casa te irias a tu habitación y te recostarias y dormirías mucho hasta despertar el domingo a las 11:00 horas

Los 3 se encontraban entrando al departamento para poder descansar y apenas y abrieron la puerta del penthouse…..

 **\- ¡Usami Akihiko bienvenido!-** esa voz

Ustedes 3 se habían sorprendido mucho cuando vieron dentro del departamento de Akihiko a Isaka y Aikawa, lo cual, no era para nada agradable a Akihiko es cual estaba comenzando a molestarse.

Los recién llegados se les exigió por el escritor que explicaran porque estaban ahí. Isaka le dijo que habia pedido la llave y que solo querían "conversar" con el gran escritor. Sin embargo, ante la fría mirada de este, Isaka le dijo que era por un evento que sorprendería mucho a todos los presentes en el lugar, Akihiko sabia a que se referia, no era tonto.

 **\- Isaka-san –** decia Akihiko muy de mal humor

 **\- Akihiko, esto es una gran oportunidad para hacerte publicidad**

 **\- No me interesa**

 **\- ¿De que habla? –** preguntaste a Akihiko sin comprender de que hablaban Aikawa e Isaka.

Ambos editores les dijeron a ti y a Misaki sobre la premiación de Akihiko a un premio de literatura

Esto si que dejo sorprendidos a ambos. Akihiko siendo premiado con otro premio, wao, eso era tener mucho talento en las novelas.

Estabas feliz y le dijiste a Akihiko que estabas feliz por el y estabas ansiosa por ver su mayor logro siendo reconocido.

La sonrisa que le dedicaste no tenia precio, era eso lo que mas le cautivaba de ti. Isaka, al ver eso, sonrio, iba a sacar provecho de eso para hacer mas ventas, si lograbas ir a la fiesta, Akihiko no tendría ni como quejarse a no ir.

Isaka comenzó a decirte que podrias festejar a Akihiko si "gustabas" ir a la ceremonia y mágicamente quien sabe donde (o mejor dicho ya preparada) Isaka saco dos invitaciones, una para ti y otra para Misaki

Solo te sorprendiste en el que te invitaron a ir a la fiesta de premiación de Akihiko y tambien a Misaki

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-..-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

Creo que este si fue corto, pero quería darles unos momentos tiernos con ellos dos

Bueno, los espero en el próximo capitulo

 **Próximamente Capitulo 6 Un encuentro inesperado**


	6. Un Encuentro Inesperado

Hola que tal… lamento la tardanza…. Es que no me llegaba la inspiración

Puede que vean y reconozcan un spoiler, pero como ya habia dicho anteriormente, haría uno que otro spoiler pero parte de la trama es parte de mi imaginación.

[TN] [Lectora] tu nombre

[TA] tu apellido

Edad: 23 años

Genero: Harem Reverse

Parejas: Todos x Lectora

Clasificacion K: Para todo publico

 **-Diálogos-**

" _pensamientos"_

\- Tu idioma natal

 _-o0o-Flash back-o0o-_ _ **(contenido)**_

 **-o0o….-o0o- cambio de escenario**

 **.-.-.-….-.-..**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.-.-.-..-.-.**

 **Capitulo 6 Un Encuentro Inesperado**

Te encontrabas caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Tokyo, ibas de tienda en tienda debido a que querias buscar algo que regalarle a Akihiko por su premiación. Estabas vestida con un traje formal, con todo y su saco, a excepción de que llevabas una falda y tenias unas zapatillas que no eran de tacon alto, sino sencillas pero bonitas.

A decir verdad, no se te ocurria que podias regalarle, pues te imaginabas mas o menos que iba a recibir muchos regalos para felicitarle por su premio.

 **\- ¡Ya se! Le voy a comprar unos chocolates, tal vez unos chocolates sencillos de leche con cacahuate –** decías para ti misma mientras observabas la tienda de dulces que tenias enfrente de ti.

Aun a pesar de que el dia de ayer Isaka te habia invitado asi repentinamente, todo el dia anterior te lanzaste leyendo la novela ganadora del premio y cuando finalizaste de leerla, te gusto mucho, habia sido una novela muy bonita y entretenida.

Entraste a la tienda y comenzaste a buscar unos chocolates para regalar. Seguias caminando por toda la tienda buscando esos chocolates que pensabas regalarle.

 **\- Solo por esta vez –** te decias a ti misma. La verdad es que hubieras querido hacerle unos chocolates pero como la invitación de Isaka te habia tomado por sorpresa no te habia dado tiempo de buscar los ingredientes para hacerlos y evitar que Akihiko descubriera tu regalo.

Pasaron como unas cuantas horas hasta que por fin habias logrado encontrar la caja de chocolates que buscabas, las pagaste y saliste de la tienda directamente hacia el hotel Teito donde se daría la fiesta de premiación. Ibas caminando muy campante, directamente hacia la estación del tren, sin embargo, no te habias dado cuenta de que habias chocado con alguien.

 **\- ¡Auch! –** te habias quejado **\- Lo siento mucho –** te disculpaste rascándote la cabeza y cuando miraste con quien habias chocado te sorprendiste mucho **\- ¡Wao! Profesor Kamijou, buenas tardes**

El mencionado cuando levanto la mirada observó quien le hablaba y era nada mas que la alumna estrella, a la que le iba muy bien en literatura y que el consideraba que si entendia lo que era la literatura.

 **\- Buenas tardes señorita [TA] –** te saludo Hikori **– Por cierto, no es necesario que me diga profesor Kamijou fuera de las horas de clase**

 **\- Lo siento -** te disculpaste **\- ¿Entonces?...¿Puedo decirle Kamijou?**

 **\- ¿Eh? …..si claro… -** Dijo Hiroki. La verdad es que sintió una extraña punzada al ver que le llamabas por su apellido, no habia mucha diferencia de edad, tu tienes 23 y el 28, no habia nada diferente **\- ¿Qué hace por aquí? –** te pregunto tratando de no distraerse por ese pensamiento.

 **\- Ah, bueno, es que andaba buscando un regalo para dar a alguien–** le habias dicho mostrándole un paquete de chocolates, sencillos y económicos pero muy deliciosos

 **\- ¿Un regalo? –** dijo Hiroki. La verdad es que, cuando habias dicho que estabas buscando un regalo sintió otra extraña punzada en el corazón pero no supo… o al menos ahora, que era lo que significaba.

 **\- Si –** le dijiste **\- Es que hoy es el dia de la premiación de Akihiko.**

 **\- Akihiko… Espera…. ¿Hablas de Usami Akihiko? –** dijo Hiroki reaccionando y saliendo de su ensoñación cuando habias dicho que buscabas un regalo para dar a laguien

 **\- Si el mismo -** dijiste a Kamijou **\- ¿Usted tambien es un fan de Akihiko**

 **\- En realidad soy su amigo de la infancia –** te dijo Kamijou

La verdad te sorprendion que tu maestro de literatura fuese amigo de la infancia de Akihiko. Vaya que pequeño era el mundo

Lo mismo era para Hiroki, debido a que quien diría la pequeña relación que tenias con Akihiko. En ese tiempo que ambos platicaban, descubrió todo lo de tu estancia en la casa de Akihiko hasta que acabara tu intercambio que era de un año y del que antes vivias con otra familia y supo todo del porque.

Te despediste de Kamijou y le dijiste que tenias prisa ya que querias llegar a la premiación de Akihiko.

El mencionado solo se despidio de ti mientras se quedaba viendo hacia donde te habia ido.

Habias caminado un rato muy largo hasta que llegaste a la estación de tren mas cercana a la casa de Akihiko

Estabas en la estación de tren, aun no conocias mucho de Tokyo, las veces que te habias ido a tu trabajo o salir a caminar o a comprar solo habias ido caminando o tomando taxi o un bus, pero el tren no.

Bueno, tal vez no era tan dificil, le habias pedido a Misaki y Akihiko que te dijeran como llegar ya que tu querias ir por ti misma (aunque no te habias dado cuenta) habían peleado un poco en poder darte la dirección para llegar al hotel. [ En realidad…. No les habia quedado de otra ya que ambos habían insistido en ir contigo para llegar al hotel, pero como les habias dicho que podias ya que querias aprenderte mejor las calles de Tokyo. ]

Según la hoja que te habían dado debias de tomar la estacion Hoishi (que es la cercana al penthouse de Akihiko) y de ahí tomar la Teito (misma con el mismo nombre del hotel Teito) para poder bajarte ahí y poder llegar al hotel.

La verdad estabas algo nerviosa ya que, no sabias mucho de los trenes en Tokyo, Japon, pero debias de hacerlo para poder tomar el tren con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Cuando entraste a la estación del tren pudiste ver que muchas personas sacaban boleto de unas computadoras enfrente de ellos, trataste de seguir las instrucciones del papelito y mas o menor pudiste entenderle, solo tuviste una duda y preguntaste a cualquier persona que tomaba un boleto. Les habias explicado que como eras extranjera aun no entendias mucho el sistema de transporte.

Por suerte te apoyaron y pudiste sacar un boleto….. fue fácil una vez que te lo explicaron asi que fuiste a sacar un boleto

Estabas terminando por sacar tu boleto cuand viste de reojo que alguien mas tardaba mucho en sacar el boleto del tren, pensabas que a lo mejor estaba pensando en que estación bajar pero veias que ni siquiera tenia un dedo por encima de la pantalla con tal de poder escoger.

Te acercaste al hombre y le preguntaste si necesitaba ayuda para llegar a un lugar en especial y te habia dicho que quería ir al Hotel Teito. Te ofreciste a ayudarle y poder sacarle su boleto.

Ambos subieron al tren juntos y habían tomado asiento mientras el tren seguía su curso. El tren paro en una estación para recibir a pasajeros, en eso, viste llegar a una mujer embarazada cargando una mochila que se veía pesada.

A la mujer se le estaba a punto de caer las cosas cuando te levantaste de golpe ayudándole a levantar la mochila.

 **\- Señora déjeme ayudarle –** te ofreciste a ayudar a la mujer embarazada.

 **\- Gracias jovencita –** te dijo la mujer de unos 27 años

Comenzaste a llevar a la mujer y viste a un joven de 17 años sentado en el asiento de personas con capacidades especiales

 **\- ¡Oye tu! –** le dijiste a aquel adolescente el cual se sorprendio y asusto por el tremendo grito que le habias dado **\- ¿Que no sabes que ese es EL ACIENTO para personas con capacidades diferentes? Si deberías saber eso ¿No? Si ves que una persona que lo necesita sube al tren, es mas fácil cederle el asiento -** Le dijiste al chico, captando la atención de muchos que seguían observando y algunos se les saco un sonrojo debido a que nadie habia hecho eso por la señora embarazada o por otras personas que anteriormente habían subido al tren. El chico en realidad se apeno mucho - **Tome señora**

 **\- Muchas gracias señorita, fuiste muy amable**

 **\- Descuide**

Te quedaste parada y agarrándote de una barra de seguridad para no caerte mientras el tren este en movimiento. No te diste cuenta, pero apenas te habias agarrado de la barra de seguridad y viste que al joven de 30 años que ayudaste a subir al tren estaba parado a tu lado

 **\- ¿Siempre discutes con alguien por un lugar? –** te pregutno el joven hombre con una cara poco expresiva…. O mejor dicho, nada expresiva.

 **\- Eh –** al principio no le captaste mucho hasta que recordaste cuando habias, por asi decirlo, regañado al niño ese de 17 años que no sabe lo que es ceder el lugar a personas que lo necesitan **\- ¡Ah! Lo que sucede es que ese mocoso de 17 o bueno no se que edad, no sabe lo que es tener educación y me molesta que la gente le haya perdido respeto a otras personas que necesitan ayuda como embarazadas o personas de la tercera edad.**

El tren seguía tomando su curso. Se estaban muy callados, la verdad, se te complicaba un poco tener conversación con el.

 **\- ¿Te gustan los chocolates? –** te pregunto aquel hombre entre 30 o 31 años mientras habia visto la caja de chocolates que cargabas.

 **\- Si, solo que estos son para regalar –** le dijiste al hombre parado a tu lado mientras le sonreíste.

Esperabas que les gustara a Akihiko, no conocias mucho sus gustos y la escogiste porque te gusta ese sabor de chocolate (no tu preferido pero te gusta mucho).

Ambos bajaron de la estación y fuiste caminando directamente a la salida y al salir pudiste ver que se trataba del hotel Teito

" _Bien, ya llegue"_ pensabas muy feliz _"Solo debo buscar en donde estan Misaki y Akihiko, no creo que sea dificil buscarlos en el hotel, me dijeron que cuando llegara los buscara por la recepción" pensaste viendo tu reloj "¡Rayos! Perdi algo de tiempo porque me quede hablando con el profesor Kamijou"_

 **\- Me pregunto donde estará la recepción -** habias hablado en voz alta sin darte cuenta de que el joven hombre aun seguía a tu lado

 **\- Podemos buscarla juntos**

 **\- ¿Oh? Gracias –** le dijiste

Ambos se encontraban caminando para poder llegar a la recepción principal en donde según Isaka, te habia mencionado que al lado habia un gran salon donde se daría la fiesta de premiación.

Seguían caminando hasta que a lo lejos viste a alguien parado ahí en medio de la recepción, podias reconocer esa cabellera en cualquier lugar

 **\- ¡Misaki!**

 **\- ¡[TN]! -** Dijo MIsaki feliz de verte **\- Que bien que ya llegaste, me habia preocupado por ti –** dijo Misaki observándote, la verdad es que el traje te

 **\- Lo siento –** te disculpaste porque se supone que tenias que haber llegado a las 7:20 pm pero llegaste a las 8:30 pm, eso habia sido porque te habias quedado platicando con Kamijou y se te habia pasado el tiempo volando. Te disculpaste de nuevo porque supuestamente al llegar temprano iban a estar con Akihiko para darle apoyo moral ya que

 **\- Es que pensé que te habias perdido.**

 **\- No tranquilo MIsaki –** le dijsite **\- Por cierto… esta por aquí….. ¡Akihiko! –** gritaste feliz al ver que a lo lejos, estaba Akihiko llegando junto con Isaka mientras ambos platicaban.

 **\- Vaya, ya me preguntaba cuando ibas a llegar –** te dijo Isaka

Akihiko seguía con su expresión seria, tranquila y cansada del parloteo de Isaka pero cuando vio a la personas con la que habias llegado su expresión cambio por completo, igual que la de a quien habias ayudado en el tren.

 **\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes juntos? –** Te pregunto Akihiko

 **\- ¿Eh? –** No captaste a quien se refería

 **\- ¡Wao! Que milagro verte por aquí –** dijo Isaka al recién llegado.

 **\- Ryuichiiro –** dijo seco al joven hombre que te acompaño

 **\- Es cierto –** dijo Misaki apenas captándole que habías llegado acompañada **\- No me habia fijado que venias acompañada [lectora]**

 **\- Oh, bueno, lo que sucede es que ambos no sabíamos mucho como suber a un tren, por lo que subimos juntos –** dijiste y después te entro la curiosidad y le preguntaste a Isaka **\- Isaka, ¿Lo conoces?**

 **\- No es un conocido –** te dijo Isaka acercándose al mencionado y quedando a su lado **\- El es Haruhiko, es el hermano mayor de Akihiko**

Eso dejo con cara de sorprendidos a ti y a Misaki. Ese hombre, con el que habias venido resultaba ser hermano mayor de Akihiko. NO sabían que Akihiko tuviera un hermano mayor, de verdad, que pequeño era el mundo, quien diría que te encontrarías con algun familiar de Akihiko.

Isaka comenzó a hablarle al tal Haruhiko que si habia recibido la invitación y que estaba feliz porque hubiera venido a la premiación de Akhihko, pero Haruhiko dijo que el no habia tenido ninguna intención de haber venido a la premiación de Akihiko, pues el veni solo a cuestiones de trabajo.

Tanto tu como Misaki se estaban dando cuenta de que al parecer, Akihiko y su hermano Haruhiko no se llevan muy bien, pues la polémica de que si Haruhiko si habia mandado un regalo o no y que las novelas de Akihiko eran una perdida de tiempo.

La conversación mas bien parecía una pelea interminable y el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso, cada vez más intensa e Isaka tratando de poder tranquilizar a ambos hermanos Usami. Haruhiko seguía insultando los trabajos de Akihiko.

La siguiente reacción tuya dejo bastante sorprendidos a todos los que estaban ahí presentes: habias cacheteado a Haruhiko Usami, al hermano mayor de Akihiko, haciendo que la discusión cesara y todos quedaran callados.

 **\- ¡Sabe que! –** le empezaste a decir al tal Haruhiko Usami, amigo de Isaka **\- ¡No debe de hablar mal asi de la gente, una cosa es que no nos agraden, pero de eso, a que insultemos el trabajo de alguien mas, sobre todo, cuando alguien como Akihiko se ha esforzado mucho por escribir esas novelas que usted cataloga como inútiles, inservibles, que no tienen ningun valor! –** jalaste a Misaki y a Akihiko lejos de Isaka y el hermano mayor de Akihiko **\- ¡Tal vez a usted no les gusta, pero eso no le da derecho a criticar algo que no HA LEIDO en primer lugar, cuando haya leído alguna de sus novelas, entonces critique o que quiera… hasta entonces!**

Te habias ido lejos, dejando solos a Isaka y Haruhiko.

 **\- ¡Wao! –** dijo Ryūichirō **\- Ella si que es sorprendente, tal vez soy el unico que te ha llamado IDIOTA, pero ella es la primera persona en darte una "paliza"**

 **\- ¿Quien es ella? –** pregunto Haruhiko

 **\- Ella es una joven que se encuentra viviendo con Akihiko y el jovencito de nombre Misaki Takahashi, al parecer es por un programa de su universidad.**

Después de que técnicamente te habia llevando volando a Misaki y Akihiko lejos de ellos dos. Los tres habían llegado al salon principal donde tenían que ir a que se le celebrara la premiación a Akihiko.

Te disculpaste con ambos y les dijiste que sentias haberlos jalado muy feo. Ambos te dijeron que no te preocuparas. Akihiko estaba feliz porque te habias puesto molesta por el, pero para no preocuparte ni ponerte tensa te dijo que no le tomaras mucha importancia, que la relación entre el y su hermano siempre ha sido asi. Al escuchar eso, tanto tu como Misaki se sintieron un poco tristes porque Akihiko no ha tenido nunca una relación aunque sea aceptable con su hermano.

Trataste de que a Akihiko no le afectara que no tuviera una relación estable con su hermano (aunque tu no sabias que a Akihiko no le afectaba, pero tu pensabas que si), por lo que apresuraste a los dos y les dijiste que debían apresurar el paso para que Akihiko llegara a su premiación (otra cosa que no le importaba a Akihiko)

Los tres llegaban al salon donde se estaba dando aquella fiesta de celebración hacia Akihiko y en ese momento se encontraron con Aikawa e Isaka, ambos les pidieron "prestado" al gran escritor de novelas para que fuera derechito hacia el escenario para hablar para el publico.

Akihiko cuando llego al escenario, su expresión cambio 360°, de una seria, de mal humora una encantadora como su se tratara de un príncipe, haciendo que todas las mujeres gritaran de la emoción.

Los dos estaban con unas gotitas en la cabeza, era increíble que hace solo unos 15 minutos habia estado de mal humor porque Aikawa e Isaka se lo habían secuestrado (tu no entendias porque estaba enojado y Misaki si) de tu lado y ahora que estaba en el escenario, se veía totalmente tranquilo. Hubieran jurado haber visto varias florecitas alrededor de la sonrisa que ofrecio.

Mientras, tanto tu como Misaki estaba esperando en una esquina algo alejada, mientras esperaban a que la conferencia pasara para poder hablar con Akihiko y felicitarle.

 **\- Por cierto [TN] –** te comenzó a hablar Misaki una vez que ya estaba esperando a que Akihiko terminara de hablar por el microfono

 **\- ¿Mm?**

 **\- Te..te ves muy linda –** te dijo un poco nervioso

 **\- Gracias Misaki –** le dijste con una tierna sonrisa **\- Tu tambien te ves guapo –** lo habias dicho con total simpleza

Ese comentario hiso que Misaki se sonrojara. No cabía duda de que le habías cautivado mucho, eras la primera chica con la que podía ser abierto sin que llegara a su antigua timidez. Definitivamente se habia enamorado de ti, pero… no se le ocurria como poder confesarse…. Aunque Misaki ya se habia propuesto algo: para antes de que finalizara el año, te declaría su amor, al menos… debía de intentarlo.. bueno, si es que se armaba de valor para decírtelo.

La fiesta de premiación pasaba algo cansada y un poco tardada, Akihiko estaba comenzando a exasperarse, pero lo unico que lo mantenía relajado era saber que tenia tu compañía. Como pudo, con una sonrisa tranquila pero forzada, se despidio de las personas que lo rodeaban y a ti y a Misaki los vio un poco alejados, se fue acercando a ustedes debido a que estaba preocupado y que a Isaka no se le ocurriera otra cosa extraña.

Tal vez no lo admitiría, pero a MIsaki lo veía como un hermanito, le estaba tomando aprecio ya no solo como el hermano menor de Takahiro, sino como el mismo, pero eso no quería decir que no lo estaría viendo como un rival en el amor por ti. Akihiko nunca se iba a rendir, no esta vez.

Habia terminado algo tarde la fiesta, tanto tu como MIsaki quedaron dormidos en el coche de Akihiko, mientras este solo manejaba hasta poder llegar a la casa, aunque habia sido una noche pero para nada agradable para el, la paso muy amena con ustedes dos, ustedes eran la mejor compañía que podia tener

 **-o0o-….o0o-**

Era otro día, un dia tranquilo en el que despertabas relajada, no habia nada como que fuera sábado, por suerte tenias el día libre.

Te despertaste vestida con tu pijama de blusa y pantalón, una blusa de pijama color rosa y un pantalón, o mejor dicho, un pants color negro, que no era de pijama pero era comoda.

Ese día ibas a prepararles un desayuno al estilo estadounidense (o americano), saliste de tu habitación al mismo tiempo que Misaki. Ambos se dieron los buenos días y empezaban a platicar mientras bajaban para desayunar, se habían puesto de acuerdo para ver quien hacia el desayuno, al final, resultando que tu harias el desayuno, pero te sorprendiste mucho, igual que Misaki, al ver que Akihiko estaba en la cocina.

 **\- Akihiko buenos días –** le dijiste al famoso novelista - Que haces

 **\- El desayuno esta listo –** dijo Akihiko mientras terminaba de poner lo que era el desayuno en la mesa.

 **\- Oh… gracias –** dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se sentaban en la mesa para desayunar.

En la mesa vieron un montículo de lo que parecía huevo con algo mas. A Misaki le costo trabajo cortarlo y cuando lo hiso, solo podia verlo con algo de asco, tu….. bueno, no lo mirabas con asco ni nada, mas bien de sopresa, pero lo aprecias, apreciaste mucho que Akihiko les preparara el desayuno y le agradeciste. Auqnue a Misaki tambien le costo trabajo, aun asi, lo agradeció.

En eso, el timbre del departamento sono.

 **\- Yo voy –** les avisaste mientras te levantabas e ibas a la puerta para abrir **\- ¿Si?**

 **\- ¿Residencia de Usami Akihiko? –** pregutno una mujer mensajera

 **\- Si**

 **\- ¿Usted es la señorita [TA]?**

 **\- ¿Eh?.. si –** le dijiste algo sorprendida de que te buscara alguien.

 **\- Esto es para usted –** te dijo la joven mujer mensajera entregándote una gran caja de chocolates

 **\- ¿Eh? Pero….¿A caso no es para Usami Akihiko? –** dijiste sorprendida.

Tanto Misaki como Akihiko cuando escucharon eso, se levantaron y fueron a ver que sucedia.

 **\- No, estos chocolates van dirigidos a la señorita [TN][TA], por parte del señor Usami Haruhiko**

Eso si que te dejo sorprendida, no esperabas que el hermano mayor de Akihiko te hubiese mandado chocolates, una caja grande de chocolates, que al parecer, por la envoltura y todo se veian que eran chocolates MUY CAROS.

¿Por qué te habría mandado chocolates si apenas lo conocias?

A Misaki esto le estaba comenzando a hacer que le naciera un sentimiento de celos, no habían conocido por mucho al hermano mayor de Akihiko y ya te estaba mandando chocolates, solo se habían visto una vez.

A Akihiko esto no le hiso ninguna gracia tampoco, lo unico que deseaba era que Haruhiko se mantuviera alejado de ti, mientras mas lejos, mucho mejor.

Todo se iba a poner feo, sin que te dieras cuenta, pues no sabias que estabas haciendo que comenzara una batalla por obtener tu amor, una batalla de celos y de conquista.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Espero que escriban mas reviews y mas favoritos, mientras mas reviews y favoritos mas inspiración me llega y puedo actualizar

PD: pr cierto, esta historia al igual que otras que tengo que aun no he finalizado, puede que deje de publicar capítulos y no es porque se hayan cancelado, es que me costara que me salga la inspiración pero no se angustien, las historias nunca las abandonare, solo tardare un tiempo en subir capítulos y actualizar, pero espero poder hacerlo lo mas rápido posible.

Bueno, no se me las estaciones de tren de Tokyo por lo que son inventadas, por eso si ven alguna incoherencia, no se molesten

Gracias por leer la historia

Los vere en el próximo capitulo 7


	7. Comienza la Guerra Navidad

Gracias por haber esperado

De verdad que lo siento mucho por tardarme, es que no me llegaba la inspiración para hacer el capitulo cada vez que escribia lo borraba porque no habia coherencia o no me gustaba.

En fin, ya saben, problemas típicos al escribir, solo espero que el capitulo sea del agrado de ustedes

[TN] [Lectora] tu nombre

[TA] tu apellido

Edad: 23 años

Genero: Harem Reverse

Parejas: Todos x Lectora pero al final habra la pareja principal

Clasificacion K: Para todo publico

 **-Diálogos-**

" _pensamientos"_

\- Tu idioma natal

 _-o0o-Flash back-o0o-_ _ **(contenido)**_

 **-o0o….-o0o- cambio de escenario**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capitulo 7 Comienza la guerra. Navidad**

Estabas en la universidad Mitsuhashi tomando tus clases normales como cualquier otro día que tomas tus clases, sería lo típico de tomar clases a excepción de una pequeña cosa, casi insignificante y es que era que desde hace como una semana habias estado recibiendo chocolates muy costosos por parte de nada mas y nada menos que del hermano mayor de Akihiko: Usami Haruhiko.

No podias entender porque ese hombre, al que apenas conociste y eso, entre comillas, te estaba mandando chocolates muy muy caros, era algo raro que te mandara eso sin sin siquiera conocerlo y aunque lo conocieras, de todas formas, no era normal que te mandara chocolates, y lo peor era que te mandaba com cajas al dia, eran demasiadas cajas para una persona y aunque no fuera asi, no era normal.

Le habias pedido a Akihiko que te diera el teléfono de su hermano para poder comunicarte con el y decirle que dejara de hacer eso, pero al parecer Akihiko te dijo "Lo cambio" así, ni mas, ni menos.

Si no conocieras a Akihiko, habrias jurado que no quería darte el teléfono de su hermano, pero bueno, solo eran suposiciones.

 **\- (Suspiraste con cansancio) Me pregunto porque –** te decias a ti misma en un ligero susurro mientras seguias escuchando la clase del profesor Kamijou, la cual era la ultima antes de tener tu descanso para comer.

La clase pasó lenta pero aceptable, no habia problema alguno por lo que esperaste hasta que acabara la hora. Pasaban los minutos en la clase, seguias tomando notas de la clase y así pasó el rato hasta que el profesor les dijo que ya habia terminado la hora

 **\- Oye [TN] ¿Quieres venir hoy a beber a un bar? –** te pregunto una compañera de la misma carrera que estas por terminar, solo que ella es un año menor que tu

 **\- Lo siento, pero hoy tengo que trabajar, además, no me gusta beber cerveza u otros licores –** te disculpaste terminando de guardar tus cosas en la mochila **\- Los podría acompañar con un refresco o una limonada, pero hoy no –** dijiste para luego retirarte del salon

La conversación pasaba cerca de cierto profesor "demonio" (apodado asi por la mayoría de sus alumnos), cuando escucho como algunos estudiantes te invitaban a salir ese día pasaron ciertos pensamientos por su mente: primero, como era posible que pensaran en salir a beber cuando estan presentar el examen que el les dijo que iban a presentar en unos pocos días y segunda: De nuevo sintió esa extraña y desagradable punzada en su corazón, escuchar que ibas a salir con otros sujetos le incomodaba, pero no sabia porque.

Lo unico que pudo agradecer fue que hayas rechazado la oferta, pero tambien se preguntaba algo ¿En donde trabajas?

Las horas en la universidad pasaron con normalidad, te habias encontrado con Misaki y habían platicado el tiempo que podían. Te pregunto como te habia ido para deshacerte de los chocolates que el hermano de Akihiko te estaba mandando y le dijiste que mas o menos te estaba yendo bien, de hecho, en algunas ocasiones regalabas y en otras vendias los chocolates. Agradecias a dio que Keiichi hubiera estado en ese momento cuando te encontraste con Misaki, ya que le ofreciste los chocolates y el con gusto en vez de recibirlos como regalo, lo acepto pero te pago por ellos.

De ambos te despediste y fuiste directamente hacia tu trabajo. Tenias ganas de ver a tus amigos del restaurante.

El día de hoy, como no hubo mucha clientela, el dueño le dijo al gerente que cerraran el lugar mas temprano, por lo que ese día para regresar a casa aun tenias mucha luz del sol.

Ibas caminando tranquila para llegar a la casa de Akihiko, pero te desviaste por otro camino para comprar algunas cosas para hacer la comida de ese dia y de mañana, por desgracia, algunas tiendas por esa zona ya habían cerrado y solo quedaban muy pocas abiertas. Caminaste mas lejos y llegaste a otra zona donde podias comprar las cosas para la comidad.

Habia pasado una hora y llevabas dos bolsas de compras, estabas caminado muy tranquila, pasabas al lado de un gran conjunto de edificios (unos tres edificios), ibas admirando el lugar hasta que nos te diste cuenta de que chocaste con alguien.

 **\- Lo siento**

 **\- No creí volver a verte –** era una voz que te hiso reaccionar

 **\- ¡Oh! ¡Es usted! –** te sorprendiste de ver a Haruhiko, el hermano mayor de Akihiko **\- ¿Qué hace por aquí?**

 **\- Estoy por cuestiones de trabajo con Ryuchiiro**

 **\- ¿Cómo? –** te sorprendiste. Miraste hacia arriba para ver del porque Haruhiko habai dicho eso y te diste cuenta de que estabas al lado de la editorial Marukawa. Era increíble que habias llegado a la editorial donde Akihiko trabaja y nunca habias ido ahí o sabias como llegar ahí.

 **\- Al venir aquí no crei que te veria de nuevo**

 **\- Bueno, fui a comprar algunas cosas para hacer la comida y tome un atajo a casa**

 **\- ¿Tu preparas la comida?**

 **\- En parte, a veces nos repartimos las tareas –** te acordaste de lo que querias decirle desde hace mucho **\- Por cierto, ¿Por qué me envía chocolates?**

 **-El dia que nos encontramos me dijiste que te gustaba, cuando los llevabas para regalar**

 **\- Oh… pues… si –** le dijiste a Haruhiko **\- Escuche, no se porque me esta mandando chocolates y sobre todo tan caros, le dije que me gustan, pero….**

 **\- ¿Cual es el problema?**

 **\- Pues es porque me esta mandando chocolates caros todos los días –** le dijiste asi como si nada.

Tal vez debiste ser mas clara, porque después de escuchar lo que te estaba por decir, aun no podias entenderle del todo y no podias entender del porque

 **\- ¿Debo hacer un dia si y un dia no? –** te dijo Haruhiko mientras te seguía viendo

 **\- ¿Que? ¡NO! –** le dijiste desesperada **\- No es eso, solo quiero saber porque me envía chocolates –** le preguntaste, pero viste la hora en tu reloj de mano, ya se hacia tarde **\- Bueno, no tengo tiempo, solo quería decirle que Ya no quiero que me siga enviando chocolates caros ni un dia si ni un dia no**

Te estabas por ir, pero la mano de Haruhiko te detuvo y tu solo te giraste para ver que solo te veía con mucho detenimiento.

 **\- Pienso arrebatarte de Akihiko –** te decia mientras seguía observándote sin dejar de sujetarte de la mano

 **\- ¿Que?**

 **\- Me gustas**

Eso si que te dejo sorprendida, no esperabas que el hermano de Akihiko te hubiera dicho que le gustabas, habia algo que no andaba bien….. estaba raro y extraño y … no sabias que decir, pero reaccionaste bien y te zafaste y le dijiste que estabas ocupada y corriste a la casa de Akihiko

Habia pasado ya unas horas que habias corrido mucho, cuando llegaste al edificio, al fin paraste y respirabas agitada, pero con suficiente energía para poder caminar bien sin tambalearte por el aire que se haya perdido al correr demasiado sin descansar.

Subiste ya mas calmada. Llegaste al departamento de lujo de Akihiko y te encontraste a Misaki limpiando la casa, Akihiko estaba terminando un trabajo con Aikawa.

Ambos, al verte se alegraron mucho, la verdad es que estaban preocupados por ti porque llegaste muy tarde y no habían tenido ni idea que habia sucedido contigo.

Akihiko se habia acercado contigo y te habia dado un abrazo protector. Le habia dado miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo malo. Agradeciste la preocupación de ambos, te sentias feliz porque ambos te querían como una hermanita y tu viceversa.

Aikawa te dio unpequeño regalo, una bonita pulsera con tus iniciales. Podias considerar a Aikawa como una amiga a pesar de que ella fuera mas grande, mucho mas grande que tu.

Las horas pasaron, invitaste a comer a Aikawa, pero la mencionada dijo que no podia, se despidio y salio del lugar. Después de despedirse de Aikawa, les dijiste que harias la comida, pasaron unos 20 minutos y mientras terminabas de preparar lo ultimo que faltaba les hiciste un comentario a ambos, tal vez podrían darte un consejo, sin embargo, al decirles todo te habias dado cuenta de que se quedaron callados y que Misaki se habia ido de inmediato a bañarse para dormir.

 **\- Tuve un dia muy raro, de regreso aca fui a comprar cosas para la comida y me encontré con Haruhiko**

 **\- ¿Con Haruhiko-san? –** pregunto Misaki. Estaba sorprendido

Akihiko al escuchar el nombre de su hermano abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

 **\- Sip -** dijiste **\- Y le estuve platicando que ya no quería que me enviara chocolates y me estaba por ir cuando me detuvo y me dijo que quería arrebatarme de Akihiko y después me dijo que le gustaba**

Akihiko no estaba para bromas, pero sabia que eso no era una broma, sabia muy bien que Haruhiko tenia planeado alejarte de el y que nunca estuvieras cerca. Eso si que no, eso ni hablar. Haruhiko siempre le habia fastidiado con quitarle lo que era suyo… pero…. Tu no eras de el, ni eres un objeto, pero ya estaba al borde de su limite de que no podría controlarse por mas tiempo.

La verdad es que no entendias porque te dijo lo que te dijo, pero como lo tomaste a lo mejor como alguna clase de broma de mal gusto o muy mala, les dijiste que no importaba.

Era un dia tranquilo, estaba haciendo frio, estaban a tan solo 10 dias para navidad, estabas por descansar de la cafetería en donde trabajas y aprovechar para comprar algunas cosas para los regalos de navidad para Akihiko y para Misaki. Ese dia saliste temprano o mejor dicho, ya tendrías tus vacaciones y es que el lugar estaría abierto para recibir navidad y año nuevo, pero era la temporada para tu descanso.

Estabas feliz, solo tenias que comprar unas cosas casi sin importancia, habias hecho con tus manos, con anticipación, los regalos que les ibas a dar a Akihiko, Misaki y claro, Takahiro y su esposa. Ellos los iban a visitar esa navidad y la iban a pasar muy bien y tranquilamente.

Pero... no te imaginabas que tu regreso a la casa de Akihiko ibas a tener un EXTRAÑO Y FAMILIAR DEJA VÚ...

 **-o0o-….-o0o-**

Era Navidad, SI, era navidad, la época de paz y felicidad. La época donde las familias eran mas apegadas y la época donde Misaki y Akihiko, al fin, tendrían ese tiempo especial contigo y donde hicieron el trato de una tregua temporal. (a ver cuanto les dura)

Habían pasado las horas y ya habían preparado todo para Navidad. Takahiro y Nadeshiko llegaron felices de que celebraran juntos la Navidad.

Las horas pasaron, hablaron, rieron. A Akihiko como le encantaba verte reir, era algo que le iluminaba la vida y sus días siempre.

A los 4 les diste tu regalo y era una bufanda para cada quien y un par de guantes, tejidos a mano. La pareja te agradecieron mucho, que era un bonito detalle

Para lo enamorados (Misaki y Akihiko) ambos, estaban muy felices, un regalo hecho por ti, algo especial, algo que siempre van a valorar y atesorar para siempre. Una batalla para ver quien te daba las gracias primero y te adulaba por los regalos pasaba entre ambos, sin que te dieras cuenta (muy inocente)

Estabas feliz, celebrabas muy feliz la Navidad junto a Misaki, Akihiko, Takahiro y su esposa Nadeshiko. Los 4 la pasaban muy bien y disfrutaban de la compañía, los regalos, la comida. Takahiro y su esposa se despidieron y les desearon una bonita navidad. Los 3 se despidieron.

Cuando la pareja se fue, comenzaron a limpiar lo que estuviera sucio o tirado, al terminar no te habias dado cuenta de que estabas debajo de un muérdago que Takahiro habia puesto cuando llego.

Misaki, al verlo, ya no pudo, era ahora o nunca, jamas tendría otra oportunidad asi. Misaki se te acerco y te dio un beso cerca de los labios pero no en ellos, tan solo cerca, solo abriste los ojos de sorpresa.

Esto no paso desapercibido por Akihiko, el cual, solo veía y apretaba los puños y es que todo paso tan rápido.

 **\- Misaki ….. –** decia mientras te ponías la mano cerca de donde te dio el beso.

 **\- [ NL] No.. no puedo negarlo mas…. –** te decia algo nervioso pero decidido **\- Yo.. yo te amo!**

 **¿Que?**

 **\- Te amo [NL] te amo y mucho y quiero que me des una oportunidad**

 **\- Misaki.. eh.. ete… -** no sabias que decir estabs demasiado sorprendida.

\- **Es.. bueno… es todo [Lectora] –** dijo Misaki mientras se iba a su habitación como podia, pegando la carrera

 **\- Misaki –** decia sorprendida sin poder salir del asombro. Estabas tan sorprendida que no sentiste que alguien te abraza de espalda **-¿Eh?-** te giraste levemente y te diste cuenta de que se trataba de Akihiko **\- …. ¿Akihiko?**

 **\- [TN] no puedo reprimirme mas-** te dijo para luego separarse un poco de ti y mirar esos hermosos ojos que le cautivaron, todo de ti lo habían cautivado **\- Te amo**

 **\- ¡¿Que?! –**

 **\- Ya perdi a la persona que amaba antes -** te decia mientras ponía una mano suya en tu mejilla **\- Tu [TN] eres mi amor, No puedo perder contra Misaki ni contra nadie.**

 **\- Akihiko tu…. –** no pudiste terminar, pues Akihiko te habia dejado sola, no sin antes haberse despedido de ti dándote un beso en la frente. Algo que le hubiera hecho felicidad de que te pusieras roja de no ser porque estabas tan shokeada que ni te percataste

De verdad que estabas confundida, no entendias como fue de que de la noche a la mañana ambos, si, ambos, se te declararon diciendo que te aman. Quien lo hubiera dicho.

Sin embargo, la guerra de amor ya estaba apenas comenzando con las declaraciones de amor.

La pregunta de los cuarenta mil

¿AHORA QUE SIGUE?

Una guerra de amor, una prueba para todos tus pretendientes, pues estan por enfrentarse a algo que deberán de superar si quieren lograr ser correspondidos por ti.

 **-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Creo que fue corto, pero ustedes júzguenlo

Espero no tardar mucho..

Es que he estado muy ocupada y la imaginación no llegaba

Gracias por leer mi fic

Los espero en el próximo capitulo

 **.-.-.-.-. Adelanto .-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Próximamente capitulo 8 La Mentira. Decision**

 **¡Genial!**

 **Gulp No.. no gracias… no me gustaria entrar**

 **No da miedo**

 **¡¿QUE?!**

 **\- No esta equivocado – dijo con una sonrisa – a quien amo**

 **Me sorprende que hiciera eso**

 **NO te preocupes, he cambiado mis sentimientos**

 **¿Eh?**

 **[TN] te amo – te dijo con una gran sonrisa – Luchare por tu amor**

 **¿Si?**

 **Me da guto escucharte**

 **¡¿Como?!**

 **Asi es, ire en unos días**

 **¡GENIAL!¡ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE VENGAS!**

 **¡TE QUIERO!**

 **¡TAMBIEN YO!**


	8. La Mentira Decisón

**Capitulo 8 La Mentira. Decision**

Otro dia en la Universidad Mitsuhashi, te encontrabas tomando tus clases como siempre, eran las clases de literatura del profesor Kamijou, bueno…. Ya no seria su profesor, estaban a 26 de diciembre, faltaban seis meses para que terminaras de graduarte.

El dia de mañana seria el festival de la universidad, el que hacen cada año al finalizar, válgame la redundancia, el año.

Los alumnos iban a la universidad pero no por clases, sino para poder celebrar aquel festival, hacer preparativos entre muchas otras cosas. Estabas muy emocionada, trabajabas en la cafetería e ibas a ayudar a tus amigos en los preparativos de lo que te correspondia hacer, pero tambien, estabas trabajando en tu tesis, por lo que siempre antes de hacer tus cosas del festival ibas con el profesor a hacer tu tesis, no eras la única, habían pocos alumnos que tambien estaban haciendo cosas para poder titularse en sus respectivas carreras, en tu caso, ibas con los maestros con los que te tocaban para que supervisaran tu redacción de tesis.

En un salon de la universidad, un hombre de 28 años y castaño se encontraba sentado en un escritorio mientras estaba con cierta universitaria que se encontraba escribiendo. Hiroki daba gracias a que no fueran clases típicas, ya que podia pasar mas tiempo con [TN].

Sacaba esos pensamientos, pero siempre parecían volver a su mente, la cosa era que eras su maestro, pero…. Y si solo cuando fuera afuera de la universidad pudieran tener una relación…¡¿Pero en que rayos pensaba?!

 **\- Profesor Kamijou**

 **\- ¿Eh?**

 **\- Ya termino la redacción**

 **\- Si, pásemelo señorita [TA] –** dijo Hiroki volviendo a la realidad y tratando de actuar tranquilo

El dia paso con normalidad, fuiste a encontrarte con Misaki para comer, tambien con Keiichi

La verdad, estabas algo inquieta por una cosa: era que desde Navidad habias recibido las confesiones de Misaki y Akihiko, la verdad es que no te lo habias esperado nunca.

 _-o0o-Flash Back –o0o-_

 _Despues de Navidad, al principio habias creido que solo estabas cansada ese dia de mucha fiesta y emociones, pero después, conforme habían pasado los dias, fueron mas extraños._

 _La verdad es que de repente te abrazaban, a veces te daban besos en la mejilla pero siempre, cada uno a su manera, incluso estando los dos al mismo tiempo en tu presencia te decían que te amaban._

 _Siempre tratabas de poder decirles que no querias lastimarlos, pero siempre habia algo que impedia decírselos._

 _-Fin Flash Back – o0o -_

 **\- ¿Quieren algo de beber? –** pregunto Keiichi a los dos

Habias salido de tu recuerdo cuando Keiichi les pregunto sobre las bebidas. Mientras Keiichi se fue por unas bebidas, tu y Misaki se quedaron solos esperando a su amigo sentados en unas de las bancas del patio de la Universidad Mitsuhashi

 **\- [TN] –** te hablo Misaki

 **\- ¿Si que sucede Misaki? –** dijiste volteando a ver a Misaki

Ambos se observaban mientras seguían sentados

 **\- [TN] Me.. me gustaria saber sobre….. mi.. con…confesión –** te decia Misaki algo nervioso y sonrojado pero viéndote a los ojos

 **\- Misaki… escucha….-** suspiraste, no querias lastimarlo, pero debias ser sincera **– Eres muy agradable y quiero que siempre tengamos una buena relación, pero es que**

 **\- [TN], es que… me gustaria que me dieras una oportunidad**

 **\- Misaki, yo…..**

En eso, Keiichi ya habia llegado con las bebidas. Los tres seguían conservando sobre el festival de la universidad y Keiichi les decia que ellos se encargarían de la casa del terror de la universidad.

Les decias que era emocionante, querias hacer todas esas cosas.

Los tres se pusieron de acuerdo para que al dia siguiente pidieran hacer el festival

Ya en casa de Akihiko, tu y Misaki estaban haciendo la comida, esa vez habias dicho que querias prepararles chopsuei y arroz al vapor, con un platillo de pescado a la mantequilla y una sopa de miso por parte de Misaki.

La comida era deliciosa. En la hora de la comida, creías que ibas a tener un dia tranquilo, pero de repente, ambos se encontraban queriendo alimentarte, como si fueras una niña pequeña, a ambos les decias que porque hacían eso, aunque tenias idea sobre la respuesta, esperabas no escucharla, sin embargo, ambos te dijeron que esperaban que pudieses corresponderle, claro, ambos se dirigieron una mirada.

No querias que ambos se pelearan, pero pareciera que no iban a ceder, te decían que ellos nunca se iban a rendir.

Seguían comiendo, en eso, Akihiko dijo que hoy los habia visto a ambos hablando con el tal Keiichi por las calles.

Le confirmaste y le dijiste que habían ido a comer con otros amigos a un restaurante, esto hiso que Akihiko tuviera un aura de celos, no le gustaba que keiichi estuviera tan cerca de ti, además, le preocupaba que si tambien Misaki era su amigo, (no lo admitiría en voz alta) consideraba a Misaki como un hermanito, por lo que no quería que se decepcionara.

Akihiko les dijo que no quería que se juntaran con el. Ambos no entendían porque aquella actitud, era su amigo despues de todo. Akihiko seguía neceando sobre la relación que tenían y que no le gustaba, pero tu, molesta, le dijste a Akihiko que no juzgara a otros sin conocerlos en primer lugar, te retirarste y cerraste la puerta de tu habitación con dureza dejando a los demás solos en el comedor.

 **\- o0o – o0o - o0o -**

Era un dia tranquilo, se encontraban en toda la universidad lleno de luces, música, repleto de gente y es que era debido al festival que se daba, el festival del que Misaki y Keiichi te habían hablado.

Estabas emocionada, muchas mágicas e interesantes, juegos, comida, todo era lo mejor, tu y Misaki estaban ayudando a Keiichi con una casa del terror de la que estaban a cargo.

Lo que aun no entendias era porque Misaki tenia que vestir una botarga de oso y ofrecer globos

 **\- ¿Por qué hay que dar globos y Misaki tiene que estar vestido con una botarga? –** preguntaste a Keiichi

 **\- Bueno… -** empezó a decir Keiichi

 **\- ¡!GYYAAAAHHH!**

 **\- ¡AUXILIOOOOOO!**

 **\- Es la casa del terror mas espeluznante de todo Japon – d** ijo Keiichi desde afuera de la case del terror dentro de la universidad.

 **\- ¡Genial! –** dijiste, dejando un poco perplejos a los dos

 **\- Gulp No.. no gracias… no me gustaria entrar –** dijo Misaki algo asustado

 **\- Creo que entrare –** dijiste decidida y con una sonrisa.

 **\- ¡¿Que?! [T/N] ¿Segura? –** te dijo Misaki sorprendido.

– **¡Claro! –** entraste corriendo al lugar para empezar a explorar.

Mientras estabas adentro, ambos se encontraban afuera recibiendo a otros invitados, Misaki estaba nervioso, quería que salieras rápido, Keiichi le hiso el comentario de si el estaba enamorado de ti a lo que el, con nerviosismo contesto que con tu presencia, sentía muchas cosas, unas mariposas, sacando una sonrisa por parte de Keiichi. Paso un rato, pero al final saliste de la casa del terror.

 **\- No da miedo –** dijiste saliendo de la casa

 **\- ¡¿QUE?! -** dijo Misaki mas que sorprendido por como te lo estabas tomando aquello de la casa embrujada, en lo personal, a el no le agradaba la idea de tener que meterse, los gritos de terror de otros clientes no le motivaban mucho que digamos.

 **\- Es que en [T/P] hacen casas de terror mas –** dijiste con total normalidad y una sonrisa.

El festival paso con total normalidad, comieron, se divirtieron mucho

Unos amigos los invitaron a ir a comer a un restaurante y despues ir a un bar, pero a ti no te gustaban los bares, además de que no te gustaba beber, pero les aceptabas una comida.

Pasando las horas estaban comiendo en un restaurante familiar era muy agradable, reian de chistes, comentaban que el festival habia sido muy agradable. De repente, recibiste un mensaje por parte de Akihiko, preguntando donde estaban, pero aun estabas molesta con el por lo que apagaste tu celular

Despues de un rato, el grupo se despidio. Keiichi los invito a ti y a Misaki a ir a ver una película en casa de el. Ambos no se negaron y aceptaron.

Despues de un largo rato, los tres estaban viendo una película en su casa, a la vez estaban tomando algo de te que Keiichi les habia hecho.

Ya era algo tarde, y sin darse cuenta, los dos quedaron dormidos.

Tu celular sonaba y contesto Keiichi, era Akihiko, el cual le pregunto donde estaban ambos y porque tenia tu celular y el le dijo que si no se apresuraba, no te volveria a ver causando panico en Akihiko.

Despues de un largo rato, habia llegado Akihiko hecho una furia en la casa de Keiichi, Sumi Keiichi. Quien diría que tu amigo era el hijo de un famoso escritor.

Keiichi recibió a Akihiko tranquilo mientras le ofrecia un te, sin embargo, Akihiko no paraba de discutir diciendo que estaba molesto y que veía que sus intenciones no eran agradables, diciéndole que entendia que el le odioba

 **\- No, esta equivocado –** dijo con una **sonrisa – A quien amo… –** dijo levantándose de golpe y acercándose a Akihiko, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa **-….. Es a usted**

Tu y Misaki estaban durmiendo en una habitación continua a la sala de estar. Ambos comenzaron a despertar y estaban dándose cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos en casa de Keiichi. De repente unas voces les capturo la atención, eran de Keiichi y Akihiko.

La conversación era de que Akihiko le estaba diciendo que solo se habia hecho amigo de ellos dos para acercarse a el. El otro le dijo que solo quería estar cerca del escritor

Keiichi le decia a Akihiko que porque no mejor se olvidaba de [TN] y empezaba a amarlo, tal vez asi lo amaría, y que mejor manera que dejándole que le hiciera el amor.

Tu y Misaki reaccionaron y de inmediato salieron para ver a ambos en una posición comprometedora, sin embargo, Keiichi les decia que podían irse, que solo quería estar a solas con Akihiko.

Misaki le dijo que si era cierto todo lo que habían dicho y que si era cierto de que se habia hecho amigo de los dos solo para acercarse a Akihiko, lo cual, Keiichi le dijo que si

La siguiente reaccion tuya dejo a todos perplejos y fue que habias cacheteado a Keiichi.

 **\- Escucha Keiichi -** le dijiste mientras te acercabas a Akihiko y a Misaki **\- NO puedes obligar a alguien a que te ame y si para eso tenias que haberte hecho amigo de mi y de Misaki, eres de lo peor**

Fue lo ultimo que dijiste antes de irte con Misaki y Akihiko jalándolos de la mano

 **-o0o-….-o0o-**

En la Universidad Mitsuhashi, era otro dia tranquilo, era 6 de enero, ya habían pasado las vacaciones, las semanas de exámenes habían pasado, todo estaba en la calma normal, clases normales, algunos alumnos sufriendo con el profesor demonio.

Era una de las horas en las que los universitarios podían tener un tiempo de tranquilidad o poder comer de forma tranquila

 **\- Me sorprende que hicieras eso –** le dijiste a Keiichi.

Los tres se encontraban en el comedor de la universidad. Despues de lo que sucedió, tanto tu como Misaki creyeron que Keiichi se alejaría de ustedes, pero fue todo lo contrario y en vez de eso, volvió a hablarles como si nada.

No te esperabas que estuviera enamorado de Akihiko, por un lado estabas algo molesta porque se hiciera tu amigo solo para acercarse a Akihiko, por otro lado… bueno, era dificil entenderle, no sabias si de verdad quería ser tu amigo o solo fue tu amigo por interés.

 **\- Me pregunto si eras sincero en todo lo que hiciste y todo lo que dijiste Keiichi –** le decias mientras le dabas otro sorbo a tu bebida.

 **\- NO te preocupes, he cambiado mis sentimientos –** te dijo Keiichi mientras te seguía viendo

 **\- Vaya, no esperaba que te rindieras tan rápido con Akihiko –** le dijiste realmente sorprendida a Keiichi, ya que no te imaginabas que se hubiera rendido tan rápido con Akihiko **– Pero bueno, entonces…. ¿Quién es el afortunado? …O ¿desafortunado? –** lo ultimo lo dijste con una sonrisa **\- No, era broma, talvez tu manera de mostrar tus sentimientos fueron… algo incorrectos pero tienes derecho a una segunda oportunidad Keiichi**

 **\- Efectivamente, por eso ahora me puedo dar cuenta que ese sentimiento siempre lo he tenido frente a mi –** te dijo Keiichi mientras te seguía mirando

 **\- ¿En serio?**

 **\- Si -** dijo Keiichi **\- [TN] debo decir que te amo –** te dijo con una gran sonrisa y te tomaba de la mano

 **\- ¿Eh? –** Aun no salias del asombro

 **\- ¿Que cosa? –** dijo una voz cerca de ustedes

Ambos se giraron para observar que se trataba de Misaki que acaba de llegar

 **\- Oh Misaki –** dijo keiichi mientras seguía observando al mencionado de manera tranquila.

 **\- Misaki –** dijiste observando a Misaki con un tic en el ojo

 **\- ¿Que acabas de decir Senpai? –** dijo Misaki a Keiichi mas que sorprendido

 **\- Que de quien estoy enamorado es de [T/N] -** te dijo Keiichi. Ibas a decirle que era imposible debido a las señales de afecto que habia mostrado a Akihiko **\- Se lo que diras [T/N] pero esto es enserio, no es ningun truco**

 **\- Keiichi…**

 **\- Se que Misaki y Akihiko estan enamorados de ti –** dijo Keiichi

La verdad es que hubieras preferido que no hubiera mencionado eso, pues no querias darle alas a ambos ya que los apreciabas mucho

– **Luchare por tu amor**

Eso ultimo lo dijo Keiichi mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se te acercaba para darte un beso en la mejilla para luego retirarse

 **\- ¡Oy..OYE, SEMPAI! –** dijo Misaki por primera vez molesto de ver el beso en la mejilla que te dio, pero como en tu país siempre se dan beso cuando saludan, lo viste normal, nada mas que, en esa ocasión era diferente debido a que ahora sabia que Keiichi estaba enamorado de ti.

 **\- Solo fue una señal –** dijo Keiichi con una sonrisa.

Genial, otro rival en el amor por tener tu atención.

Al terminar las clases, salieron de la universidad Mitsuhashi, Tu y Misaki seguían caminando en dirección a la casa de Akihiko, durante el camino, ambos estaban platicando de diversas anécdotas que han vivido, entre ellas, le comentaste a Misaki la vez que se acercaba navidad, le dijiste que te habias encontrado con un hombre que al parecer, era su primera vez subiendo a un tren.

Misaki se sorprendio y tu le dijiste que el señor te dijo que hace años no lo hacia, podias entender de ello, no todos han subido a un tren antes, a lo mejor por cuestiones económicas u otras cosas.

Al llegar al departamento de Akihiko, se encontraron con el escritor que estaba platicando con los editores de Marukawa, reconociste a Aikawa y al tal Isaka, el cual, cuando lo conociste habia estado borracho.

 **\- Bueno…. –** ibas a continuar hablando, pero en eso, tu celular sono.

 **\- ¿Bueno?¿Si? –** contestas la llamada

 **\- [T/N] -** la voz del otro lado te hiso abrir los ojos de sorpresa y pegar un grito de alegría. El mejor amigo que podias tener

\- ¡¿Cómo HAS ESTADO?! – comenzaste a hablar en tu idioma.

Al hablar en tu idioma dejo a mas de uno sorprendido. Misaki no podia entenderte en lo absoluto. Los otros 3 adultos estaban sorprendidos, pero mas que eso, Akihiko podia entender muy poco de lo que tu hablabas

\- Me da gusto escucharte [TN]

\- A mi tambien, estoy feliz de escuchar tu voz

\- Supongo que mi presencia será mas emocionante

\- ¡¿Como?!

\- Asi es, ire a Japon

\- ¡¿EN SERIO?!

\- Claro [TN]

\- ¡GENIAL!¡ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE VENGAS! – le dijiste mas emocionada que cuando escuchaste su voz por telefono - ¡¿Cuando va a ser?!

\- Aun no estoy seguro [TN] pero será pronto

\- owww –dijiste algo desanimada

\- Hey, vamos, no te pongas asi, tranquila, te prometo que nos veremos pronto

\- Gracias, estoy muy feliz

\- ¡Te quiero [TN]! – te dijo aquel hombre del otro lado de la línea del telefono

\- ¡TAMBIEN YO! – colgaste tu teléfono

Todos los presentes podían verte con una sonrisa de felicidad, estabas tan feliz que fuiste a la cocina y comenzaste a preparar la comida mientras tarareabas.

Aquello ponía realmente celoso a Akihiko y a Misaki, aunque el ultimo no quisiera reconocerlo o no se diera cuenta, de que por primera vez en su vida, el sentimiento de celos comenzó a experimentarlo.

Ambos enamorados se preguntaban con quien habias estado hablando

Mientras, cierto editor de Marukawa, osea, Isaka, esto lo veía cada vez mas interesante.

Akihiko, obvio, no podia escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono, pero lo que habias hablado basto para ver que tu cara se habia iluminado más

¿Quién era quien te habia hablado?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia

Espero haya sido del agrado de todos

Bueno, es todo

Los vere en el próximo capítulo

Próximamente capítulo 9


	9. Situaciones Incómodas 1

AL FIN AL FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR

HE ESTADO TAN OCUPADA QUE NO HABIA PODIDO HASTA AHORA

por fis no me maten!

Bueno, este es otro capítulo

Espero que les sea su agrado….

Al menos ya estan viendo que se esta poniendo mas interesante

Genero: Harem Reverse

Parejas: Todos x Lectora

 **-Diálogos-**

" _pensamientos"_

\- Tu idioma natal

 **-o0o….-o0o- cambio de escenario**

NL, TN o lectora = cualquiera hace referencia a que es tu nombre de repente puede que ponga asi [lectora] y eso será si no me gano la flojera de escribirlo asi.

TA = es tu apellido

Tienes 23 años.

TP = tu país

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capitulo 9 Situaciones incómodas 1**

Te encontrabas caminando por las calles de Tokyo mientras seguias teniendo una sonrisa, de por si, tu siempre sonries, pero aun estabas mucho mas sonriente que de costumbre y era porque tu mejor amigo iba a ir a Tokyo.

Esperabas que no tardara mucho en venir, querias hablar con el, platicarle muchas cosas, hacer muchas otras cosas juntos que hace tiempo no hacían.

Era 20 de enero, era un viernes en la tarde, además de que tanto tu como Misaki ya habían terminado sus clases de ese dia, tambien te encontrabas en un dia de descanso de tu trabajo como mesera en el restaurante donde trabajas, por lo que ese dia querías aprovechar para ir con Misaki y Akihiko a la feria que se va a celebrar ese dia, no sin antes ir al acuario ya que siempre habias querido ir a un acuario y esa podría ser tu excelente oportunidad.

Aunque hubiera sido tu dia libre, habias ido a cobrar tu paga, por lo que regresabas ya con tu dinero a casa de Akihiko. Desde que habias obtenido tu trabajo en ese restaurante-cafetria-bar, habias estado ahorrando el dinero que obtenias, te dabas tus gustos, pero tambien estabas ahorrando.

Regresabas para ver a ambos y de ahí ir caminando al acuario y luego a la feria. Al llegar a la casa te encontraste a Akihiko leyendo uno de sus muchos trabajos y a Misaki haciendo la comida

 **\- Hola chicos –** saludaste al haber entrado al penthouse de Akihiko

Misaki estaba feliz de que hubieras regresado por lo que se fue acercando a ti, sonrojado. Se fue acercando para poder darte la bienvenida, pero sintió como algo o mejor dicho, alguien le aplastaba la cabeza y lo estampaba contra el sofá.

Misaki, despues del impacto, cuando se levanto, se dio cuenta de que Akihiko se encontraba muy pegado a [T/N] y abrazándola.

 **\- [T/N] –** decia el mejor novelista mientras te tenia abrazada con sus fuertes brazos teniéndote atrapada en su formido cuerpo

 **\- Akihiko… este…. Tienes tus hojas en la mano, si sigues abrazandome se van a arrugar –** decias viendo de frente a Akihiko y viendo que sus hojas estaban a punto de arrugarse

 **\- No pasa nada [T/N], quiero seguir abrazandote –** te decia el hermoso novelista

 **\- Usami-sensei, es mejor que suelte a [Lectora] -** decia Misaki nervioso pero decidido.

 **\- No me apetece –** ahí va de nuevo la obstinación del gran novelista.

La situación era ya de por si muy incomoda, desde la declaración que ambos te habían hecho, siempre tratabas y tratabas de que los tres siguieran en comunicación y aunque tu nunca los ignorabas ni rechazabas su abrazos, cuando salían con cualquier comentario donde sacaban a la luz sus sentimientos te sentias muy incomoda, no era precisamente muy agradable que digamos y mas si ambos se encontraban peleando ya que a ambos los querias mucho y no te gustaria verlos pelear.

Buscabas como romper el silencio incomodo, entonces aprovechaste la situación que agradecias que se hubiera dado.

 **\- Mmmm….. huele delicioso Msaki –** dijiste logrando al fin separarte de Akihiko luego de que este se distrajo con tu comentario **– Chicos, es mejor que vayamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre**

 **\- Gracias [T/N] –** te agradeció Misaki

Los tres fueron a comer, te daba gusto que en la mesa se comportaran y cuando te referias a comportarse, era que no se mataban con la mirada.

 **\- Akihiko, Misaki ¿Ya tienen ideado como la vamos a pasar hoy? –** preguntaste a ambos

 **\- A mi me gustaria ir al cine primero**

 **\- Bueno, a mi en lo particular me gustaria ir primero al acuario, dicen que lo remodelaron y que esta mas espacioso y tiene mas peces –** dijiste mientras cortabas un trozo de carne **\- ¿Y tu Akihiko?**

 **\- ¿Mmm?**

 **\- ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? –** dijiste luego de haberte comido tu trozo de carne

Akihiko solo termino de comer, se levanto, dejo sus traste en el fregadero y te abrazo por atrás **\- A donde desees ir [T/N] –** te dijo Akihiko con una sonrisa seductora y tomandote de la mano

No habias entendido la sonrisa, pero lo de tomarte de la mano te puso un poco nerviosa, pero en eso, Misaki se levanto y como pudo, logro liberarte del agarre de Akihiko el cual no estaba muy feliz que digamos debido a que te jalo de su agarre.

Pensaste rápido y les dijiste a ambos que si primero iban al centro comercial, pues recordaste que viste ropa que te llamo mucho la atención y de paso, irían a comer un helado.

Por suerte, ambos reaccionaron y te dijeron que les parecía muy bien la idea.

Cada uno se fue preparando para salir, ese dia lo iban a disfrutar en compañía mutua, sin problemas ni preocupaciones.

Misaki estaba vestido con un pantalón café escritorio, una gabardina café chocolate, traía una bufanda gris y guantes negros.

Akihiko por su parte, estaba vestido con su traje beige, traía puesta su gabardina, pero color camello, una bufanda negra y guantes grises

Ambos te esperaban cuando en eso, te vieron bajar por las escaleras del penthouse. Ibas vestida con una blusa rosa de manga corta, encima tenias un sueter blanco que era de botones, tenias puesta una gabardina, vestias con unos pantalones jeans, no sin antes haberte puesto ropa térmica debajo de toda la ropa que tenias .

Realmente te veias hermosa para la vista de ambos. Los dos te ofrecieron la mano para salir del apartamento, tu solo aceptaste la mano de ambos. Aceptabas cortesía y educación, pero cuando Akihiko te dio un beso en la mano, Misaki te dio un beso en la mejilla.

Eso te puso un poco tensa…Genial….. solo esperabas que ambos no pelearan en el camino, los querias, pero….

 _-.-.-.-30 minutos despues .-.-.-.-.-.-_

Los tres habían llegado al acuario, el lugar de verdad que era enorme y los rumores de que habia sido remodelado eran ciertos. El lugar se veía de maravilla, hermoso, no habían palabras para poder describirlo.

El lugar era amplio, los estanques gigantescos, tanto que hasta podia caber una ballena si se quería poner. El lugar estaba bien distribuido, habían zonas donde tenían ubicados a ciertos animales marinos pequeño y no peligrosos para los humanos, otros estanques donde estan los carnívoros como diverosos tipos de tiburones, en otros lados estaban otras especies como pulpos, calamares, etc.

El lugar de verdad que era magnifico. Te encontrabas emocionada hiendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, observando todos los estanques y diciendo y preguntando: que bonitos peces, como se llaman, que especie son, de donde son… parecias una niña en una juguetería.

Akihiko y Misaki tenían una mirada perdida en ti. De verdad les fascinaba verte sonreir y que estuvieras animada.

De nuevo, tendrían que hacer una tregua para poder evitarte situaciones incomodas, asi que los dos decidieron que lo unico que quieren es verte feliz, por lo que por ese día, solo ese dia no harian ninguna guerra entre los dos.

~o0o 5 minutos despues ~

Te sentias un poco mareada y a la vez sentias que tus brazos estaban a punto de abandonar tu cuerpo.

¿Razon? Era sencillo, era debido a que, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando Misaki te llevo a ver unos peces llevándote de la mano. Akihiko al ver que Misaki te alejaba de el y de la mano. , aprovechando que Misaki le daba la espalda, aprovecho para llevarte abrazada con un brazo suyo alrededor de tus hombros e indicándote que mejor fueran a ver unos peces angeles.

Misaki no habia tardado mucho al darse cuenta y te tomo de una mano para que fueran mejor a comer, pero Akihiko no cedió y te agarro de la otra mano y te dijo que era mejor ir al pequeño jardín que habia dentro del acuario que era un lugar muy relajante

Bueno, asi te encontrabas por mas de 5 minutos, caminando por todo el acuario con cada uno agarrándote de una mano.

La verdad es que no sabias que hacer, pero gracias a las bebidas que ambos te ofrecieron o mejor dicho, te regalaron, pudiste dar la perfecta excusa: poder ir al baño.

Mientras ibas al baño, volteas levemente para observar que los dos, al parecer se calmaron.. bueno, casi, pues viste que en un área de comida donde podían fumar (al menos Akihiko) se sentaron ambos de frente y si no fuera porque no estas ciega, pudiste ver que se veian retadoramente.

Soltaste un largo, muy largo suspiro, en fin, no querias hacer el dia incomodo, por lo que lo dejaste pasar.

Seguiste tu rumbo hasta llegar a los pasillos donde podrias llegar a los baños, pero como ibas en tus pensamientos, no te fijaste que habias chocado.

 **\- ¡Uy! Perdón, lo siento, no me fije por donde ib….. –** estabas disculpándote mientras te sobabas tu frente.

Pero al levantar la vista te diste cuenta de que con quien habias chocado era con Haruhiko Usami, el hermano mayor de Akihiko.

 **\- No crei que te volveria a ver**

 **\- Ah …. ¿Qué hace por aquí?**

 **\- Estoy trabajando –** dijo Haruhiko y continuo **\- Yo diseñe este acuario**

No pudiste reprimir un WAO, de verdad, ese acuario tan bonito en el que te encontrabas lo habia diseñado el hermano mayor de Akihiko, si que tenia talento.

Ambos estaban en una platica en la que le dijiste que habias venido acompañada, por lo que el dedujo que venias con ellos dos (Misaki y Akihiko), cambiaste de tema y preguntaste porque se encontraba en el lugar, el te explicaba que en las empresas Usami, ellos se encargan de supervisar proyectos de construcción. Eso explicaba como fue que ese hombre diseño el acuario. Tambien estaban teniendo una conversación sobre un evento de dias atrás, por lo que explicaste que no era necesario, depsues de que te dijo toda la situación, además de decirle un comentario para que lo meditara.

 **\- Bueno, creo que…. es mejor que me retire –** dijiste **\- Pero dígale que con el agradecimiento me basta.**

Te estabas por retirar pero Haruhiko te bloqueo el paso **– YO tambien pensé mucho en algunas cosas y me di cuenta de que no me interesabas por estar relacionada con mi hermano menor.**

Por un momento creiste que al fin te dejaría en paz, pero lo siguiente te helo

– **Te amo**

 **-o0o-….-o0o-**

Misaki y Akihiko habían tenido, de nuevo, la conversación de que no debían pelear en frente de ti, que debían mantener las paces, que lo importante era que te sintieras comoda.

Por lo que hicieron la tregua temporal y ambos tomaron la decisión de buscarte ya que habias tardado mucho y les preocupaba que algo te hubiera sucedido, por lo que no dudaron en buscarte a los baños. Al llegar, te vieron a lo lejos en una zona algo vacia de los baños, se iban a acercar y a llamarte pero vieron que quien estaba contigo era: Haruhiko.

Habrían avanzado más para salvarte de el, de no ser porque escucharon sus palabras: TE AMO

 **-o0o-…-o0o-**

Un segundo…. Dos segundos…. 5 segundos depsues

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! –** casi pegaste el grito y dabas gracias que no hubiera nadie cerca de ustedes **\- Debe estar bromeando**

 **\- Nunca bromeo, dime que es lo que deseas, puedo darte lo que quieras –** dijo mientras daba un paso para estar cerca de ti.

 **\- Haruhiko –** hablaste firme **– No deseo nada de usted, usted no me interesa, ni siquiera me conoce y ya dice que me ama, no le odio, solo le conozco de ser el hermano mayor de Akihiko**

 **\- Podrias estar feliz y conocerme mejor si decidieras quedarte conmigo a vivir**

 **\- ¿Que?**

 **\- Podrias terminar tu titulación viviendo conmigo y podrias tener todas las comodidades que quieras**

 **\- No me interesa**

 **\- Vivirias mucho mejor conmigo que con mi hermano menor Akihiko –** empezó a decirte mientras se acercaba mucho mas a ti **\- No necesitas de su dinero cuando yo puedo darte mas, además, tampoco debes sentirte obligada a vivir con aquel chico que esta con ustedes por su situación económica o social…..**

No pudo continuar ya que en eso, tu mano habia golpeado su mejilla lo que hiso que Haruhiko solo parpadeara

 **\- ¡NO estoy con Akihiko por su dinero, ni por su fama, tampoco estoy con Misaki por lastima! –** dijiste mas que cabreada, muy furica **\- Estoy con ellos porque son personas que me han abierto su corazón y me aprecian y estiman tal y como soy, al igual que yo los quiero mucho a ellos por ser ellos, no por querer cumplirme algun antojo o fantasia de mujeres interesadas y superficiales, además, si molestara a Akihiko o a Misaki con mi presencia, ellos me lo dirian …. Asi que, con permiso.**

Te diste media vuelta y dispuesta a irte pero te giraste un poco **– Lamento lo de la cachetada, pero me molesta que la gente hable mal de otros sin conocerlos –** fue lo ultimo que dijiste antes de irte de la zona de baños.

 **-o0o-….-o0o-**

Estabas en el penthouse de Akihiko. Los tres habían llegado a la casa sin siquiera haber ido a la feria. Quizás otro dia irían.

Habias estado callada todo el tiempo y ellos no te habían dicho nada. Aunque no fuera incumbencia de Haruhiko, estabas pensando que quizás estabas molestando mucho a Misaki y a Akihiko, tal vez les estabas o les ibas a causar muchos problemas.

No querias que nada quedara sin resolver por lo que captaste la atención de ambos al llamarles y pedirles que se sentaran en los sillones.

 **\- Misaki, Akihiko –** tomaste aire mientras les dabas la espalda y mirabas hacia la calle oscurecida e iluminada por las luces artificiales y por las estrellas, por uno de los grandes ventanales **– Se que llevo viviendo con ambos hace 5 meses y aunque ambos han sido muy amables conmigo, es comprensible si han sentido alguna molestia o disgusto…**

Ni pudiste continuar ya que ambos se levantaron y te abrazaron

 **\- No eres ninguna molestia [T/N] –** dijo Akihiko

 **\- Eres alguien muy importante en nuestras vidas –** dijo Misaki.

 **\- Pero, no me conocen mucho, aunque hayan pasado 5 meses y que a veces hayamos tenido nuestras salidas y paseos, eso no significa que por eso yo pueda tener esas confiancitas con ustedes**

 **\- [Lectora]…. No debes de pensar en ello, creeras que existen personas que solo se conocen por 3 semanas y pareciera que se conocen de toda la vida –** te dijo Akihiko tomandote de una mano.

Si, si lo creo – dijiste con una sonrisa

 **\- ¡AHÍ ESTA! –** dijo Misaki separándose de ti **\- Para nosotros, eres,…. Lo mejor que nos ha pasado y para que veas que eres las mejor la mas increíble persona que hemos conocido, vayamos al cine mañana.**

 **\- ¿Eh?.. pero ¿No tienen que trabajar los dos?**

 **\- Yo ya termine mi trabajo –** dijo Akihiko

 **\- Y yo tengo descanso –** dijo Misaki

 **\- Oh…. Bueno… este… ¡gracias!**

 **\- Además, no debes hacer caso a lo que dijo Haruhiko-san… Oh –** dijo Misaki pero recibió una mirada mala de Akihiko

 **\- Esperen, ¿Escucharon la conversación que tuvimos Haruhiko y yo?**

Ambos te explicaron cuando te fueron a buscar a los baños, te habían encontrada reunida con Haruhiko y habían escuchado todo.

NO sabias que decir, sin embargo, Akihiko te dijo que no debias hacer caso a las palabras de su hermano, que no eras para nada alguien abusiva o interesada.

Estabas feliz por eso, pero ese momento acabo ya que Akihiko dijo que el unico que podia tener tu corazón era el.

Casi caíste estilo anime y tuviste una ligera gotita en la sien, y eso no fue todo, Misaki te dijo que Akihiko no era el unico y que el (a su manera, algo apenado y nervioso por decirte esas cosas) que el tampoco se iba a rendir

Parece que ambos no se iban a rendir, suspiraste, parecía que ellos nunca se iban a rendir, pero tu tampoco, no querias darles falsas esperanzas, querias que ellos fueran felices, pero sentias que no era a tu lado.

Aunque estabas feliz de recibir el apoyo incondicional de ambos, ahí no quedaría todo

Aun quedaba otra o quizás otras situaciones muy, muy incomodas

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-..-.-…-..-.-**

Que bueno que les siga gustando mi fic, lo hago con mucho gusto

Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero mientras, los dejare en suspenso, es que estare ocupada, espero que el próximo sábado o tal vez en dos semanas actualice

Proximamente Capitulo 10


	10. Situaciones Incómodas 2

¡HOLA!

SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, he estado muy ocupada, pero ahora si ya tengo algo de tiempo.

Bueno, estuve leyendo que quieren que aparezca Shinobu y Nowaki, la cosa es que en Nowaki mas o menos se como agregarlo a la historia aunqye la idea aun sigue vaga y quizás cuando aparezca tal vez no sea como uno lo espera pero es que es algo dificil, pero con respecto a Shinobu no se me viene ninguna idea, por lo que si me sugieren como puedo agregarlo a la historia para que se haga parte del conflicto amoroso, se los agradecería mucho….

Sin embargo, si la imaginación NO me permite poner a Shinobu, quizás el no aparezca, no es personal, pero si es todo lo contrario, tal vez aparezca, aunque quizás muy brevemente. No se.. depende de como se de todo

Otra cosa, aunque no lo hice como crossover, puede que quizás agregue a personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi en el fic pero no se…. Ustedes díganme que opinan sobre esa idea

NECESITO QUE ME ESCRIBAN SI QUIEREN QUE APAREZCAN TAMBIEN EN EL HAREM REVERSO PERSONAJES DE SEKAIICHI O NO y dependiendo del numero de votos entonces hare los ajustes

Bueno, disfruten la historia y ya saben muchos reviews para inspiración

Otra cosa

Habran cambio del nombre: a veces pondré TN, a veces pondré el nombre de ustedes lectores lectoras y otras puede que ponga

Ejemplo: TN/A (ANDREA)/B(BETH)/M(MARTHA)/ L (GUADALUPE=LUPE) No seal inicio de un capitulo verían que nombres aparecerían en el próximo capitulo…. si quieren que el nombre de ustedes aparezca, solo manden un review con el suyo

O si sienten que es mucho relajo lo puedo dejar solo como TN (TU NOMBRE/NOMBRE DEL LECTOR/LECTORA DEL FIC)

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 10 Situaciones incómodas 2.**

Era un día frio de enero, algo nublado pero por pocos momentos el sol podia iluminar las calles heladas. La nieve habia cesado en caer del hermoso cielo azul. Ya comenzaba a acercarse febrero, era mas o menos 30 de enero.

A decir verdad, estabas feliz de que hubiera nevado, te encantaba la nieve, bueno, a decir verdad, era la primera vez que podias disfrutar de la nieve ya que en tu país nunca ha nevado [SI ERES DE UN PAIS DONDE SI CAE NIEVE EN TEMPORADA DE INVIERNO, IMAGINATE QUE NUNCA HA NEVADO, PERO SI ERES DE UN PAIS DONDE NUNCA HAY NIEVE, ENTONCES SI APLICA CONTIGO].

Estabas preparando chocolate caliente, que mejor manera de pasar el frio del invierno que preparar chocolate caliente.

Era temprano, como eso de las 7:00 de la mañana, querias darles unas sorpresa a Misaki y a Akihiko, por lo que no solo les ibas a hacer chocolate caliente, sino tambien unos panqueques (hot cakes) y harias una mermelada de mora azul casera.

Estabas terminando de mezclar la masa cuando en eso, escuchaste como dos puertas se abrían y al girar te diste cuenta que el primero en bajar fue Misaki y de ahí, unos 5 segundos despues, Akihiko tambien iba saliendo de su habitación para bajar a la sala.

 **\- ¡Buenos dias! –** dijiste a ambos mientras terminabas de poner los platos en la mesa.

 **\- Bueno dias [T/N] –** dijeron ambos.

 **\- El desayuno esta listo –** dijiste señalando la mesa con desayuno ya preparado

 **\- ¡Woah! [T/N] Tu…. ¿Hiciste todo esto? –** pregunto muy sorprendido Misaki de ver todo ese desayuno

El desayuno eran unos panqueques con un plato de fruta para cada uno y un vaso de jugo, además de un café o te dependiendo del gusto de cada uno.

 **\- ¡¿Cómo que si hice todo esto?! ¡Claro que lo hice! -** dijiste haciéndote la ofendida mientras les dedicabas unas sonrisa **\- Lo hice para ustedes y para mi**

 **\- No…. No debiste**

 **\- Lo hice con gusto –** dijiste con una sonrisa

Los tres se sentaron a desayunar. Misaki y AKihiko, en cuanto dieron el primer bocado, quedaron sin habla (literlamente ya que tenían bocado). El desayuno estaba exquisito, la textura era suave pero crujiente a la vez, un toque salado mezclado a la perfeccion con lo dulce.

Misaki y tu se encontraban emocionados porque esa mañana ya iban a regresar de sus vacaciones a la Universidad Mitsuhashi, iban a volver a ver a Sumi-sempai/Keiichi. Querían hablar de lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones de invierno.

 **\- Estoy feliz porque veremos muy pronto a Keiichi –** decias muy feliz

Ese comentario, para nada le hiso gracia a Akihiko el cual, aun no le agradaba ese tal senpai, sobretodo despues de haberse enterado que EL, se te habia declarado y la razón del como te enteraste fue una llamada hecha al penthouse de Akihiko y el mencionado habia contestado, escuchando que se trataba de Sumi.

Keiichi Sumi habia hablado para poder preguntar por ti y por Misaki y Akihiko le habia dicho que ninguno de los dos se encontraba.

En la pequeña conversación, salio de tema de repente que Keiichi se te habia declarado y que el estaba dispuesto a poder cortejarte, cosa que hiso que Akihiko muy a su estilo, directo, sereno pero con tono amenazador discreto, corto la llamada de Keiichi

 **\- Bueno, Akihiko, Misaki y yo ya tenemos que irnos, es el primer dia despues de la vacacione de invierno así que no podemos perder mucho tiempo –** dijiste mientras te levantabas a lavar tus trastes

Sin embargo Akihiko se te acerco y dijo que el se encargaba de los platos del desayuno, pero Misaki tambien se ofrecio. Ambos sabían que tu hacias mucho por ellos por lo que no se podían quedar de brazos cruzados y además, ellos harian cualquier cosa por ti.

Misaki y tu se despidieron de Akihiko y se fueron caminando a la universidad Mitsuhashi.

En el camino, ambos hablaban lo emocionante que seria volverse a encontrar con Keiichi, habían acordado que lo pasado, era pasado, por lo que sea el error que sucedió y de cierta manera a algunos les afecto, no iban a dejar que interrumpiera la amistad, agua pasada era pasada.

Habían pasado los minutos cuando ambos, llegaron a la universidad. cada uno tomo caminos diferentes para ir a sus respectivos salones de clase.

Tu primera clase era con el profesor Kamijou.

A decir verdad, te encontrabas emocionada ya que esa clase era muy entretenida, aunque no fueras una gran devota en literatura, no te desagradaba la materia por lo que la encontrabas muy interesante y sobre todo, cuando el profesor Kamijou la impartía.

La clase se tornaba más interesante de lo que siempre estaba, la historia, como la contaba, el contenido de diferentes obras, todo sobre literatura te dejaba maravillada, cada palabra que decía el profesor, hacia que te adentraras más en ese mundo, el mundo de la literatura.

La clase paso rápido, por lo que aprovechaste para salir rápido e ir a la biblioteca, ese dia tenias cuatro horas libres, pero como debias de seguir trabajando en tu tesis obligatoria, habias quedado con Kamijou-sensei para seguir trabajando en ello en la biblioteca, pero en 30 minutos, ya que el debía de arreglar unos asuntos.

Te acercabas muy tranquila a la biblioteca, ya te faltaba poco para terminar la tesis obligatoria y la tesis que usarías para graduarte.

Sacaste una hoja de tu bolsillo y empezaste a leer en que parte de la biblioteca debias de encontrarte con el profesor, ya que, se te habia olvidado darle mas recorridos a la universidad, por lo que aun no conocias muchos lugares de la Universidad Mitsuhashi. Sin embargo, estabas tan distraída leyendo bien a donde debias de ir que no te fijaste por donde ibas

¡PLAP!

Habias chocado con algo o mejor dicho…. Con alguien.

 **\- Uy, lo siento mucho –** te disculpaste.

Por estar distraída no te habias dado cuenta de que habias chocado con alguien. Te diste cuenta de que se trataba de un joven universitario, se veía que era más o menos de tu edad: 23 – 24 años, cabello negro, muy alto, bastante alto, unos ojos muy peculiares, parecían una mezcla entre azul marino con toques grises, era dificil de explicar, pero mas o menos era el color de ojos que le veias.

Al estar observándolo, habias quedado intrigada por ese color de ojos, no eran comunes, pero se escucho un grito

 **\- ¡WOOOAAHH! –** el joven habia gritado

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! -** diste un brinco del susto debido al grito

 **\- ¡TU ERES LA CHICA EXTRANJERA! -** fue lo unico que dijo

 **-¿Ha?**

El chico se te presento diciendo que se llamaba Nowaki Kusama, que estaba en esa universidad estudiando medicina y que estaba feliz de poder conocer a una estudiante extranjera.

Al ver tu cara sorprendida te explico que era porque siempre quiso conocer a un extranjero y tu eras la primera. Cosa que hiso que solo tuvieras una ligera gota en la cabeza.

 _ **5 MINUTOS DESPUES**_

No supiste como, pero te encontrabas platicando con ese chico llamado Nowaki. El te decia que habia escuchado en su carrera que en la universidad habia llegado un extranjero que habia hecho intercambio y que se escuchaban los rumores que era alguien relacionado(a) con el famosísimo escritor de novelas Usami Akihiko. En la platica le habias dicho que por fuerzas extrañas habias terminando viviendo con el, pero que eso solo iba a durar durante tu intercambio.

Nowaki te habia empezado a caer muy bien, era simpático, sencillo, sensible y muy gracioso.

Ya habia pasado un rato y habían llegado a la parte de la biblioteca donde tenias que ir, eso fue gracias a Nowaki, que se ofrecio a ayudarte. Ambos se habían despedido, pero antes de que te retiraras, Nowaki te pregunto si se podían volver a reunir y si podias ayudarle con sus clases de (tu idioma) cosa que dijiste que si, que estaba bien, siempre que tuvieran tiempo.

 **-o0o-…..-o0o-**

Estabas terminando de hacer las ultimas anotaciones e investigaciones de tu tesis obligatoria, solo el profesor Kamijou debía de revisarla para verificar que estuviera bien y con eso ya solo tendrías que terminar unos detalles de la tesis que ibas a hacer para graduarte.

 **\- Kamijou-sensei, este es el ultimo detalle de la tesis**

 **\- Lo revisare –** te dijo recibiendo tu ultima hoja

Hiroki se encontraba revisando tu tesis, era increíble que fueras una alumna ejemplar, quizás hasta podrias graduarte con honores. No muchos estudiantes universitarios estaban conscientes de en donde se encontraban, ya que solo se dedicaban a perder el tiempo con sus celulares o solo distrayéndose en clases.

Pero habia algo que le inquietaba mucho a Hiroki y era por el hecho de que no se podia quitar de la cabeza que cuando el fue a la biblioteca para asesorarte en tu tesis, habia llegado antes y te habia visto hablando con otro estudiante.

Sintió una gran punzada de ¿celos? ¿Era posible? No estaba seguro, pero le habia molestado cuando te vio tan animada hablando con aquel chico.

 **\- Kamijou-sensei**

 **\- ¿Eh?**

Hirkoi reacciono y se dio cuenta que de nuevo le estabas hablando para que prestara atención ya que, sin darse cuenta, lo que te llamo la atención por el hecho de que estaba muy pensativo

 **-Perdone la indiscreción, pero…. ¿Se encuentra bien?**

 **\- Si, gracias por preguntar -** fue lo unico que dijo antes de volver a centrarse en su trabajo.

Hiroki trataba de concentrarse.

Pasaron los minutos y [T/N] ya se habia ido, mientras el solo podia seguir observando a donde se habia ido

Su mirada estaba perdida, no podia apartar la mirada de donde [T/N] se habia ido caminando.

Hiroki estaba pensando que la estudiante [T/A] le faltaban solo unos pocos mese para graduarse y asi podría tener oportunidad con ella….

….Un momento….

" _¡¿EN QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!"_ pensó Hiroki golpeándose contra la mesa de manera que tampoco terminara muerto.

" _No debe de haber dormido nada"_ pensaba Miyagi mientras dejaba un monton de hojas en el escritorio _"Creo que mejor le dejo algo con que distraerse, despues de todo, no le vendría mal"_ pensaba Miyagi divertido mientras cerraba la puerta del estudio cuidadosamente.

Cuando Hiroki terminara de "golpearse", tendría que estar cuerdo si quería hacer un buen trabajo con los archivos que se le habían dejado en el escritorio.

Aunque quizás no seria muy efectivo debido a su constante distracción en la joven estudiante de intercambio extranjera

En el patio de la Universidad Mitsuhashi Misaki, Keiichi y tu se encontraban sentados en un banco almorzando

Los 3 se encontraban riendo muy animadamente de muchas cosas como lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones de invierno, entre ellas le decias a Keiichi que tu y Misaki habían ido a patinar y que habias tenido que ayudar a Misaki varias veces porque no lograba sostener y siempre se estaba cayendo.

Misaki solo hiso una mueca de que contaras ese momento vergonzoso, sacando risas a los tres.

Durante la platica salio por parte de Keiichi/Sumi-senpai que si habias pensado en lo que el te habia dicho antes de estar en las vacaciones. Al principio no te acordabas de que hablaba, pues a veces a asuntos que a veces procuras que no te afecten los olvidas.

Sin embargo, Keiichi te lo volvió a decir: ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI

Entonces todo se volvió un flash back el dia que te lo dijo en la hora del almuerzo.

No querias darle falsas esperanzas explicando le que solo lo podias ver como un amigo más y que era mejor que el buscara a alguien mucho mejor que tu. Keiichi te pregunto si ya habias escogido entre Misaki o Usami-sensei y le dijiste que no.

Esto hiso que Misaki se sintiera un poco desanimado, pero eso no iba a impedir a seguir.

Mientras Misaki te miraba de forma determinante, Keiichi se habia levantado de donde se encontraban sentados, se te acerco y te dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **\- ¡EHHHH! –** Misaki se sorprendio y no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesto por ello **– SUMI-SENPAI, ¡ESO ES TRAMPA!**

 **\- Eso Misaki, se llama jugar bien tus cartas –** dijo Keiichi levantándose y comenzando a retirarse ya que cada quien debía de ir a sus respectivas clases **\- TN, aun así, no pierdo la esperanza, se que puedo conseguir que te enamores de mi.**

Dicho aquello Keiichi les dijo que era mejor retirarse ya que la hora de descanso estaba por acabar y las clases iban a comenzar.

Tu solo te encontrabas con una enorme gota en la cabeza y solo suspiraste de cansancio. No sabias quien era mas persistente si Keiichi o Misaki y Akihiko juntos.

 **-Creo que ahí se van -** Dijiste con cansancio pero a la vez con una sonrisa, no iban a cambiar de opinión. Pero tu tampoco, no querias darles esperanzas en vano y lastimarlos.

Las clases habían acabado y tu y Misaki se encontraban en las calles de Tokyo buscando algunas cosas para la comida de ese día.

Ambos se encontraban en una platica muy animosa hasta que el elevador indico el piso en donde estaba el penthouse de Akihiko.

Al caminar y abrir la puerta no se hubieran esperado lo que sucedió despues.

 **\- No me importa, ¡Tu te casas conmigo!**

A caray, una voz de mujer gritando esas palabras, eso les sorprendio mucho a ti y a Misaki por lo que ambos entraron y cuando entraron se encontraton a una chica de largo cabello negro, vestida con kimono como rosa pastel lleno de flores y tenia una flor en el cabello.

Aquella chica se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones con un centenar de maletas a piladas a un lado y se encontraba mirando detenidamente a Akihiko el cual estaba sentado observándola pero no precisamente con una cara amable. Mas bien era de pocos amigos.

 **\- Ta…daimas –** dijeron Misaki y tu al mismo tiempo al llegar al recibir.

Akihiko aun seguía observando a la chica que estaba sentada en frente de el

 **\- ¿Ocurre algo Akihiko?** **-** Preguntaste algo preocupada de ver algo o mejor dicho, muy serio al escritor.

Akihiko les contó tanto a ti como a Misaki todo lo que habia pasado antes de la llegada de ustedes. Al terminar el relato, no podieron evitar sorprenderse mas.

 **\- Ustedes…..¿No son sirvientes? –** dijo la joven mirándoles seria pero a la vez con un toque de curiosidad.

Okey, eso si que fue grosero. Habias escuchado bien ¿Dijo sirvientes? A diferencia de Misaki que habia contestado que solo era arrendador, no fuiste grosera, pero le habias dicho todo lo que habia pasado y además, que esas no eran formas de dirigirse a la gente y que porque insistia en acosar a Akihiko en que se casara con ella.

Ella les dijo que era algo que no les incumbía.

Misaki se molesto y dijo que no tenia porque ser grosera.

 **\- ¡¿Quién es ella?! –** dijo Misaki molesto por la forma en la que la chica se habia expresado de el y de ti.

Exigió saber quien era la chica que les habla muy superior.

 **\- Mi prima**

 **\- Su prima**

Tanto tu como Misaki solo habían abierto los ojos de la sorpresa.

Habían escuchado bien, ¿Acaso dijo…Prima? Pero si eran primos entonces porque le estaba diciendo que se casara con ella.

Misaki y tu lo veian extraño de que alguien de una misma familia casara a otro familiar pero Akihiko les explicó más o menos la línea de parentesco mas o menos entendiéndole.

Habían pasado las horas. Despues de que Kaoru lograra convencer a Akihiko (soborno con osos), Akihiko habia salido a comprar cigarrillos mientras tanto tu como Misaki se encontraban en la casa haciéndole compañía a Kaoru.

Mientras Misaki se encontraba tendiendo la ropa en le balcón de la sala comedor, tu te encontrabas terminando de hacer la comida y despues de ello, empezaste a a hacer un pastel de cerezas.

Kaoru se encontraba caminando cerca de donde tanto tu como Misaki se encontraban. Al levantar la mirada te encontraste con la de Kaoru, haciendo que ella la desviara.

Quizás se encontraba algo incomoda por el hecho de estar con dos extraños, asi que decidiste hacer una conversación .

 **\- Entonces…Kaoru –** dijiste captando la atención de la **mecionada – Asi que vienes de Paris¿No? ¿Es bonito?**

 **\- ¿Eh? –** Kaoru te miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

 **\- Es que nunca he ido a Paris –** seguías diciendo mientras mezclabas la harina, huevos **\- Dicen que sus ciudades son muy bonitas de dia, pero que noche dicen que las ciudades se…**

 **\- Nadie nunca me hace caso –** solto Kaoru de repente

 **\- ¿Eh?**

Kaoru se sento en el sillón y con un rostro entre enojado y triste **– Siempre me dicen lo que tengo que hacer y nunca me preguntan que es lo que quiero.**

 **\- Cada quien es responsable de sus propias decisiones –** Misaki hablo entrando con una canasta llena de ropa que ya se habia secado.

Misaki habia escuchado todo y lo que dijo ese era el mejor consejo que podia dar.

 **Nadie antes me habia dicho eso –** dijo Kaoru sorprendida.

 **\- Yo –** empezó a decir Kaoru **– Quiero estudiar pastelería.**

 **\- ¿Pastelería? –** dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

 **\- ¡NO…. NO SE RIAN!**

 **\- No, no, te equivacas, no nos reíamos –** dijo Misaki moviendo las manos.

 **\- ¡OH! No Kaoru, no nos estamos burlando –** dijiste tratando de animarla **\- Creo que es una gran idea**

Kaoru se te quedo viendo como te acercabas.

 **Anda, prueba un poco del betún que estoy haciendo –** le diste a probar con una cuchara a parte el betún de fresa que ibas a ocupar para tu pastel de cerezas.

[[NOTA AUTORA: NO SE DE PASTELERIA, NO ESTOY PERDIDA, PERO A VECES CONFUNDO LAS COSAS POR SI VEN UNA INCOHERENCIA]]

Kaoru habia mirado dudosa pero al darle la primera probada sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. ¡Estaba delicioso!

 **\- Tu…¿Lo estas haciendo? –** te pregunto Kaoru observandote

 **\- Sip –** asentiste con una sonrisa **\- Es para un pastel de cerezas ¿Quieres ayudarme? Solo me faltab meterlo al horno y decorarlo**

Antes de que Kaoru dijera algo, la habias jalado de la mano suavemente con una sonrisa mientras ambas iban a la cocina a terminar el pastel.

Misaki se les habia unido despues de haber guardado la ropa de los tres en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Los tres se encontraban haciendo aquel pastel de cerezas. En eso, el timbre sonó. Misaki se habia acercado a la cámara a preguntar quien era y resultó ser…

 **\- Cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo ha estado TN/(Lectora)?¿Tienen idea de donde esta Kaoru?**

¡MALDICION! ¡ERA HARUHIKO!

Misaki aviso y Kaoru se puso nerviosa, Misaki trató de hacer algo de tiempo mientras pensaba como deshacerse de Haruhiko pero te ofreciste a llevártelo lejos mientras les decías a ambos que llamaran a Akihiko para que les pudiera ayudra a resolver el grandísimo problema.

-o0o-…..-o0o-

En el coche de Haruhiko. El y tu se encontraban ya que el primero te pidió si podias ayudarle a buscar a Kaoru.

Durante el trayecto, se habia hecho un silencio algo incomodo por lo que tuviste que empezar a hacer conversación como del como le habia ido en su día.

Haruhiko se giro a verte y luego volvió la mirada al camino hablando de que debía fingir en buscar a Kaoru. Ibas a preguntarle a que se referia pero se te adelanto. Explicando que se sentía mal porque su padre hubiera dicho que el ya estaba comprometido.

La curiosidad te habia ganado. Ojala nunca hubieras preguntado debido a la respuesta que te dio

Cuando preguntaste porque su papa hiso eso el te dijo que era para acabar con la relación entre ustedes dos.

1 segundo….5 segundos despues…..

 **\- ¡QUE?! –** dijiste exaltada **-¿Cuál RELACIÓN?**

 **\- No te preocupes TN, yo no pienso rendirme, quizás antes me dejaba influenciar, pero esta vez no voy a ceder –** dijo Haruhiko mientras seguía conduciendo.

 **\- ¡HARUHIKO! ¡¿Cómo puede pensar que ambos tenemos una relación?! -** le dijiste toda alterada

El mencionado pregunto si lo odiabas, cosa que te saco de onda ¿Por qué?

Le dijiste que el hecho de que no te agradara su actitud no quería decir que le odiabas. Entonces empezó a decirte algo que te hiso pensar acerca de su personalidad.

Te conto sobre su vida, respecto a que siempre se le habia exigido de más, pero despues lo que te dijo te dejo muy sorprendida: resulta que el era hijo de una amante que el papa de Akihiko tuvo hace muchos años. Quizás…solo y quizás eso explicara un poco sobre aquella personalidad solitaria que veias en Haruhiko.

Sin embargo, cuando te conto su historia, sentiste que el hombre arrogante que te habia dicho que te amaba y que habia hablado mal de Akihiko y dicho que estabas por lastima con Misaki, abia desaparecido. No sabias porque estaba tan raro.

En la platica salio su sueño de ser arquitecto y le dijiste que si es su sueño, debe luchar por el y que es su decisión seguirlo o no sacando como respuesta de una cara de sorpresa.

Despues de un rato habían llegado a la estación central de Tokyo y le dijiste que de ahí podias regresar a casa.

Te encontrabas en una parada que quedaba de frente con la estación despues de que Haruhiko te hubiera dejado ahí. No entendias porque seguía empeñado en decirte que te "ama". Quizás y solo sentía simpatía a pesar de que su rostro exprese todo lo contrario.

Estabas observando que a lo lejos se estaba el autobús que siempre pasa por la estación de Tokyo y era el que te llevaba cerca de la casa de Akihiko que caminando de aquella paraba te quedaba a 20 minutos. En eso, alguien posó su mano en tu hombro.

 **\- Buenas**

Te saludó un hombre de cabello negro, traje negro, bufanda beige, lentes negros pero luego se los quito dejando descubierto su rostro.

No lo podías creer: ¡Era el mismo hombre a quien habias ayudado en la estación del tren hace más de algunos días! Era el papa de AKIHIKO Y HARUHIKO! FUJUHIKO USAMI

 **\- Sr. Usami –** dijiste sorprendida de ver a ese señor en ese lugar

 **\- Oh vamos, no es necesario llamarme por mi nombre, puedes llamarme Fujuhiko –** te dijo con una sonrisa

 **\- Entonces… Fujuhiko-san**

El papa de Akihiko empezó a hablar contigo diciéndote que hace rato te habia visto con su hijo mayor. No supiste como lo supo pero le dijiste que el mencionado te habia pedido que si le podias ayudar a buscar a Kaoru ya que no la encontraba y que el seguiría buscando.

Fujuhiko te dijo que era curioso lo "abierto" que su hijo mayor estaba siendo con alguien.

El silencio se volvió algo incomodo por lo que le dijiste que te ibas a retirar pero Fujuhiko te dijo que si sabias bien lo que estabas haciendo al no entender a que se referia, fue claro.

 **\- Tu….. existencia… es una molestia** – te decía Fujuhiko mientras te señalaba con un dedo

 **\- ¿Qué? –** fue lo único que pudiste decir.

Estabas muy impactada por lo que ese hombre te estaba diciendo, es decir, si no mal recordabas, cuando lo conociste en el tren, cuando le ayudaste a subir a uno, se habia portado muy amable, pero ahora te estaba diciendo que "tu existencia" era una molestia.

 **\- Señor, no entiendo porque me esta diciendo eso**

Y era verdad. No tenias idea del porque te hablaba de ese modo. Si no mal recordabas, hace algunos dias lo habias ayudado, quizás un mes que le habias ayudado a subir a un tren y de repente te lo encuentras y te dice que eres una molestia.

 **\- Mis hijos son lo mas importante para mi –** te decia Fuyuhiko mientras te seguía observando **– No me gustaría que salieran perjudicados.**

Dicho eso ultimo comenzó a retirarse no sin antes haberte dedicado una sonrisa tranquila mientras te dejaba aun con sorpresa.

Lo unico que querias eras retirarrte

 **-o0o-…..-o0o-**

Era otro día como cualquier otro, ya habia terminado Enero y ya habias celebrado Navidad y año nuevo con Akihiko y Misaki.

Febrero comenzaba, era como 3 de febrero.

Estabas terminando de trabajar en la cafetería. Ese dia habían tenido mucha gente, no sin antes de que tu jefe te aviso de que ese dia debias de ir temprano ya que habían hecho una promoción, por lo que no podias darte el lujo de llegar tarde.

Sin embargo, valio la pena, pues como te dijo tu jefe, habias salido temprano.

Querias ver a Akihiko y Misaki para hablar con ellos, reir, comer, ese dia era especial y nada te lo podia arruinar.

Ya en el Penthouse de Akihiko. Los tres se encontraban teniendo una conversación en la cual, les preguntates a ambas que les gustaria comer cuando en eso, la puerta del timbre sono.

 **\- Yo voy –** dijiste y fuiste a la puerta

 **\- ¿Si? –** abriste la puerta y te encontraste con un mensajero.

 **\- ¿Srita. [T/N][T/A]? –** te dijo el mensajero

 **\- Eh… si….**

 **\- Esto es para usted –** te dijo mientras te entregaba una gran caja **\- firme aquí**

 **\- S..si –** dijiste mientras sostenias la caja y firmabas

La caja estaba bien sellada

 **\- ¿Esperabas algo [T/N]?**

 **\- No Misaki –** dijiste mientras abrias la caja

Empezaste a explorarla y te diste cuenta de que la caja si iba dirigida a ti y que tenia de remitente era nada mas y nada menos que Fuyuhiko Usami. EL PAPA DE AKIHIKO. EL MISMO HOMBRE QUE EL DIA ANTERIOR TE HABIA DICHO QUE ERAS UNA MOLESTIA.

Misaki y Akihiko al ver tu cara sorprendida se acercaron para ver que te sucedia y al ver al remitente de la caja Misaki solo tenia una enorme gota en la cabeza mientras Akihiko tenia un aura oscura que lo rodeaba.

 **\- ¿Por qué te habrá enviado algo? –** decía molesto Akihiko sabiendo que el hecho de que su padre te enviara alguna especie de obsequio no podia presagiar nada bueno.

 **\- No estoy…segura**

Oh genial, de verdad que era genial, no te esperabas recibir un regalo que fuera un tallado de oso y un patito de goma y menos del padre de Akihiko.

No entendias porque te regalo algo, es decir, si el dia que te lo encontraste, mucho despues del incidente del tren a pesar de que lo ayudaste desinteresadamente y no era por modestia ni nada, el claramente cuando se reencontró contigo, habia dicho que tu existencia era molesta por el hecho de convivir con su hijo Akihiko, pero al parecer no todo quedaría ahí.

Despues del incidente del acuario y tu segundo e incomodo encuentro, que en ese caso, habia sido con el papa de Akihiko: ¡SOLO HABIAN PASADO DOS DIAS!,

Nuevas personas llegarían a tu vida, algunas con intenciones extrañas, otras con intenciones que preferias que se las guardaran y otras personas con intenciones desconocidas.

Sin embargo, tambien estabas alegre porque dentro de poco, no sabias cuando, pero dentro de poco verías a tu gran amigo, a esa persona especial que siempre te ha apoyado en todo.

Tan absorta, que no sentiste en que momento habias sido abrazada por unos fuertes brazos

 **\- [T/N] –** era Akihiko que te susurraba **– Estas muy pensativa**

 **\- Oh…. No …. Jejeje…. No es nada –** decías tratando de librarte del abrazo de Akihiko pero el hiso más presión

 **\- No debes de preocuparte –** te dijo mirándote de forma determinada.

Solo podias observarlo y tambien viste la mirada de Misaki. Ambos estaban preocupados por ti por lo que paso con Fuyuhiko/Usagi-chichi (por ti y por Misaki respectivamente). Te ponía eso feliz, aunque una parte te dijera que era quizás algo triste que Akihiko no tuviera una buena relación con su padre.

 **\- Gracias –** agradeciste con una sonrisa

 **\- No dejaré que nadie te aparte de mi lado –** decia de forma dulce mientras te abrazaba protectoramente pero a la vez posesivamente.

 **\- ¿Ah?**

 **\- Usagi-sannnn, no sigas abrazando a [T/N] –** decia Misaki muy molesto de ver a ese escritor muy cariñoso contigo.

Akihiko, no hiso caso al llamado de Misaki y hasta hiso mas fuerte el abrazo ya Misaki estaba peleando para que te soltara

Iba a ser un largo, largo, largo día.

 **\- [T/N] –** esa era la voz de Kaoru

Los tres se giraron para observar a la prima de Akihiko

 **\- No me voy a ir de aquí –** dijo Kaoru.

 **\- ¿Eh? –** dijo Misaki

 **\- No sin antes hacer algo-** dijo volteando a verte **\- Quiero… quiero aprender a hacer pasteles junto a TN**

 **\- Eh…¿En serio? –** Dijiste sorprendida. Pensabas que no le habias agradado a la chica

 **\- ¡NO CREAS QUE NO PUEDO!**

 **\- No es eso, es que….. siento que tengo otra amiga**

 **\- ¿Amiga? –** dijo Kaoru con una cara de sorpresa, pero la cara fue debido al abrazo que le habias dado.

Si era honesta, era el primero que recibia de verdad. Un abrazo de amistad.

 **\- ¡Sip! –** dijiste con una sonrisa despues de haber abrazado a Kaoru **\- Bueno, creo que debo preparar el desayuno ¿Qué se les antoja?**

Ahora los habitantes del penthouse, en este caso, con un cuarto miembro temporal, a partir de ese dia tendría

Aunque quizás no sabían si seria para bien o para mal debido a que Misaki y Akihiko no sabían si era cosa de ellos o no, pero cada vez que se acercaban a ti, Kaoru te jalaba del brazo muy ¿posesivamente?¿celosa?

Quizás uno no seria experto en amistad, pero tal vez al ser la primera amiga de Kaoru tenia miedo que dejaras de ser su amiga… nah…. No se podia llegar a tanto ¿O si?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Que tal, aquí esta otro capitulo… no se si lo hice largo o corto

Bueno, quiero avisarles algo importante antes que nada, quiero que sepan que puede que no actualice con mucha regularidad como habran podido notar, la cosa es que tengo otros fics que tambien debo actualizar además de que luego a veces la Universidad me absorbe mucho.

Pero no quiere decir que por eso esta historia va a estar abandonada, solo atrasada.

COMO VIERON, KAORU SE HARA AMIGA DE USTEDES, SOLO QUE SE PUEDE VER COMO UNA AMIGA MUY POSESIVA O MUY APEGADA A ALGUIEN NO SE, JUZGUENLO.

Próximamente **Capitulo 11**


	11. Especial San Valentin

**ESPECIAL SAN VALENTIN**

Ya era al fin San Valentin.

De hecho no entendias como habias terminado de esa manera.

" _¿Cómo me puede pasar esto?"_ pensabas mientras observabas la sala completamente llena de regalos de San Valentin de diferentes personas, pero ¿De quienes?

 _-o0o- Flash Back -o0o-_

 _Todo habia comenzado en la mañana._

 _Te habias levantado temprano para prepararles el desayuno a Akihiko y Misaki._

 _Les dejaste una nota que decia que llegarías tarde despues de salir de la universidad._

 _Habían pasado varias horas y al fin, a eso de las 18:30 hrs habias salido de tu trabajo por la celebración de San Valentin._

 _Llegaste muy tarde al penthouse de Akihiko. Cuando estabas abriendo la puerta prendiste la luz y dijiste que habias llegado, pero nadie te contesto._

 _ **\- Ah.. ¿Hola?-**_ _dijiste una vez mas y en eso, las luces se apagaron._

 _¿Que rayos? No sabias que sucedió ¿Un fusil? Tratabas de caminar en la oscuridad, pero en eso sentiste como alguien te abrazaba por atrás. Te sentiste nerviosa, pero el abrazo era… calido._

 _Las luces se encendieron y lo que viste te sorprendio_

 _La mesa del comedor estaba adornada muy bonita con comida ya puesta y Misaki vestido con un traje que le hacia ver muy bien y te miraba con amor._

 _Giraste tu cabeza y viste que era Akihiko vestido con otro traje de los que estabas acostumbrada a verlo._

 _No pudiste negar que ambos se veían muy bien como estaban vestidos. Misaki se veía guapo y Akihiko se veía atractivo y varonil._

 _ **\- Pero que….. –**_ _no sabias que sucedia._

 _ **\- Feliz San Valentin TN -**_ _ambos te contestaron._

 _Sin saber cuando, ambos te tomaron de las manos, te besaron en los nudillos y te guiaron a la mesa para celebrarte el dia._

 _ **\- Este es tu dia.. disfruta –**_ _te dijo seductoramente Akihiko._

 _ **\- Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida –**_ _te dijo Misaki con una sonrisa de alegría._

 _Antes de poder comer el festin que Misaki hiso, les dijste que querias darles un regalo. Te acercaste a una lacena a buscar algo muy importante. Ambos te miraban confundidos hasta que les diste unas bolsitas adornadas muy bonitas con unos lindos moños y en el interior unos chocolates caseros._

 _Les habias dado las gracias a ambos por sus regalos y les diste su regalo a cada uno. Sabias que era porque ambos estaban enamorados de ti. Te sentias mal por darles esperanzas, no era tu intención pero eso es lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero agradeciste las rosas de Akihiko y la cena que te hiso Misaki._

 _Aunque bueno, les explicaste que esos regalos solo los tomarías como muestras de cariño como amigos. Aunque ellos dijeron que no se iban a dar por vencidos._

 _Los tres estaban por disfrutar de la cena. Akihiko y Misaki sabían lo mucho que no te gustaba verlos pelear. Por lo que habían hecho tregua temporal para que ese dia lo disfrutaras lo mejor posible._

 _O al menos que algo o alguien o mejor dicho, algunos destrozaran la tregua._

 _-o0o- Fin Flash Back –o0o-_

En serio, no sabias como termino todo.

En un momento estabas por comer la cena y en otro momento te habían llegado uno tras otro mensajero con muchos regalos hostentosos de diferentes personas.

 **\- ¿Por qué mi hermano te mando Chocolates? –** dijo Akihiko con un aura molesta mientras veía cientos y cientos de cajas de chocolate finos de primera calidad.

 **\- No lo se Akihiko –** dijiste desesperada con tanto chocolate

 **\- Rechazalos –** dijo de forma de berrinche Akihiko.

 **\- ¡Akihiko, eso es grosero!**

 **\- ¿Que acaso no son tallados de esos?**

 **\- Pero Misaki, si ni siquiera me gustan los tallados, aunque no son feos.**

 **\- Espera…. ¿El papa de Usagi te mando regalos?**

 **-No tengo idea Misaki**

 **\- Será mejor que los tire**

 **\- ¡OI! ¡USAGI-SAN!**

 **\- ¡Akihiko!**

 **\- ¿Quien es ese Nowaki?**

 **\- Un compañero de medicina que conoci cuando hacia mi tesis**

 **\- ¿Que acaso no es el chico que llego con Sumi-sempai y con nosotros dos declarándose a ti?**

 **\- ¿Declararse? He… no es competencia**

 **\- ¡Oe! ¡¿Qué no cuento?!**

 **\- Eres mas joven por 5 años**

 **\- Chicos… no peleen –** dijiste algo preocupada **– Aunque aun me pregunto porque me dio Baby Romantica… aunque son hermosas**

 **\- No mas que tu**

 **\- Akihiko…-** dijiste algo apenada

 **\- No cantes victoria Usami-sensei..**

 **-¿Qué acaso eso no es un regalo de Kamijou-sensei? –** dijo Misaki observando una gran caja llena de libros y una rosa roja

 **\- Pero….¿Cómo sabe donde vivo?**

 **\- Debe ser en agradecimiento**

 **\- Hiroki es muy amable**

 **\- No me gusta esto –** dijo Misaki

 **\- ¿Por que Kaoruko te mando un pastel?**

 **\- Es lindo de su parte Akihiko.**

 **\- Regremoslos**

 **\- Usagi-san, no podemos desperdiciarlo**

 **\- ¿Que está planeando Isaka?**

 **\- Eso es lo que me pregunto –** dijiste pensando que planeaba ese editor ya que desde que habias llegado a la vida de Akihiko por el hecho de vivir con el, a Isaka no le habias caído bien, eso fue lo que te dio a entender

Isaka te habia enviado una carta que decia

" _FELIZ SAN VALENTIN_

 _DULCE [T/N]._

 _ESPERO TE GUSTE MI REGALO"_

Te habia mandado un vestido corto color Azul muy llamativo y ambos, te imaginaron con el vestido puesto haciendo que se sonrojaran.

Solo sabias una cosa y era que a partir de ese momento o quizás desde que habias conocido a Misaki y Akihiko, tu vida iba a tener situaciones extrañas.

Y asi, tu vida de universitaria estaba por acabar asi como tambien, una nueva vida ibas a tener y la llegada de alguien importante en ti vida estaba por llegar

 **-.-.-.-.**

 **-.-.-..-.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gracias por haber leído mi capitulo especial

Entre situación complicada por estar bombardeada de tantos regalos

PD: Esta historia, repito, esta historia puede que tarde en subirla pero no estará abandonada

El próximo capitulo no se para cuando lo tendre como estare con exámenes y mucho trabajo no se si me de tiempo, pero tendría que ver si no estoy ni estresada ni ocupada

 **Proximamente Capítulo 12 Un Rival No Tan Rival**


End file.
